La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: Draco a tout pour être heureux : un petit ami superbe, de l'argent à foison, des amis plus fous les uns que les autres. Alors, il devrait vouloir en rester là, non ? C'est mal connaître notre bô gosse international ...
1. Just Me, Myself and I, and my Bodyfriend

Auteur : Nymphadora Burd, de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: **Tout est à JKR, SAUF les personnages secondaires ET la folie de Draco. [Parce qu'il le vaut bien]**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: **SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !**

Je vous ai manqué ? [Allez dites le que je vous ai manqué ! ] En tout cas, VOUS, vous m'avez manqué. Cela m'a fait super plaisir de lire TOUTES vos reviews pour l'épisode précédent de la bôgossitude. [Vraiment, parfois il y en a qui vous mettent la larme à l'œil].

**DONC **On est parti pour de nouvelles aventures avec **PLUS de Draco, PLUS de bôgossitude, PLUS de rating M, et surtout PLUS DE DELIRES !**

**Sur ce **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**Spécial dédicace :** _A tout les gens qui mangent avec moi le Mardi à la cantine (on s'en fout s'y on se fait virer à chaque fois !) et en particulier _**: Sam', La Généreuse et Reborn. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Just me, myself and I ... And My Boyfriend **

_Et si ... On vous donnait la possibilité de réaliser votre rêve le plus cher ? _

_..._

_Attention, cependant ! Quand je dis "votre rêve le plus cher", je veux bien entendu parler d'un rêve si beau et si secret que MEME vos meilleurs amis ne connaissent pas son existence. (Ce n'est EVIDEMMENT pas mon cas ... je fais toujours en sorte que TOUT LE MONDE, y compris ceux qui me méprisent et me détestent, sache exactement ce qui se passe dans ma tête ... Oui, narcissique est effectivement mon deuxième prénom !). _

_... _

_Mais ne nous égarons pas revenons en au : REVE !_

_On pourrait penser qu'un être tel que MOI, à savoir : beau, riche, intelligent, sexy, charismatique et ... (Je suis ENCORE en train de m'égarer ... Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : ça risque d'arriver souvent !)_

_En BREF un être aussi parfait que MOI ne devrait pas avoir des désirs refoulés au plus profond de lui même. _

_Et pourtant ... -soupir- _

_J'en ai un, un, et un seul. C'est le rêve caché au fond de tout narcissique.(Et merlin sait à quel point nous sommes nombreux sur cette planète !) _

_..._

_Et mon rêve c'est ..._

_(Roulement de tambour ...)_

_Avoir l'attention du monde sur MOI. Et sur personne d'autre. _

_Géniale comme idée, non ?_

_Oubliez les petits problèmes du quotidien et concentrez vous uniquement sur : _

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy, troisième du nom.**_

...

_Aaaaah ..._

_Vous ne voyez pas à quel point tout serait PLUS juste dans un monde fait par MOI, pour MOI et à la gloire de MOI ? _

_Il y aurait des affiches partout à mon effigie, et sous mon sublimissime portrait on pourrait lire des maximes telles que « Draco is watching you ! » ou « OMD veut dire Oh My Dray ! ». Il y aurait la saint Draco, et chaque jour, sous les yeux ébahis de mon peuple, sur une scène ... non pardon ... sur MA scène : je défilerais. _

_Il y aurait un seul ET unique projecteur braqué sur MOI. Il suivrait le moindre de mes mouvements et s'arrêterait lorsque je retirerais négligemment mes lunettes de soleil. (Négligemment bien sûr ... Parce que TOUT, absolument TOUT, est une question de doigté !) _

_Et MON peuple (composé de gens triés sur le volet a.k.a les VIP de la société Malfoyienne), toujours ébahi et illuminé par ma simple présence, hurlerait mon prénom. _

_Des « DRACO » par ci, et des « OH MY DRAY ! » par là !_

« Euh ... Monsieur Malfoy ? »

_On me supplierait d'enlever mes vêtements et comme bien entendu, je ne suis pas cruel (enfin ... sauf quand il le faut), j'enlèverais mes habits un à un en commençant par ma superbe chemise Prada pour ensuite ... _

« Monsieur Malfoy ! »

**QUOI ?**

**QUOI ?**

**... **

**WHAT THE FUCK ?**

La plus que séduisante, et je dois bien avouer, très tentante, image de mon peuple en train de s'agenouiller devant un moi complètement torse nu (et ... OMD ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sexy !), s'effaça brusquement de mon esprit et je fronçai les sourcils. Toujours les yeux fermés, je voulais en partie retourner dans mon monde alternatif beaucoup plus marrant que la réalité ! (... QUOI ? Il était pas bien mon monde alternatif ? Le premier qui dit « non » il va se manger une de ses ...)

...

Mais le plus gros problème n'est pas là ... Non ...

THE question, c'est :

QUI, mais genre QUI, ose me déranger en plein fantasme ?

(Comment ça « en plein délire » ?! Tout de suite les grands mots ... Je suis en pleine forme merci, hors de question de remettre en cause ma santé mentale ... Non, mais !)

J'ouvris donc les yeux, m'apprêtant à fusiller du regard l'abruti qui osait m'interrompre.(Évidemment, le fusiller, c'est juste les préliminaires. Les Malfoys sont réputés pour leur impitoyable cruauté et quand on a un paternel comme le mien ... Je peux vous garantir que personne ne fait le malin très longtemps avec moi).

Cependant, lorsque mes pitits yeux furent ouverts, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux grands et très froids du Docteur Ruthven a.k.a mon professeur de droit civique à la fac de droit sorcière. Enfin ... les yeux de mon professeur (... je crois que je suis légèrement grillé), ainsi que tous ceux des élèves présents dans l'amphithéâtre : autant dire un bon paquet de yeux tournés vers moi.

Mais le plus important je crois (et vous serez certainement d'accord avec moi), c'était l'air de mon professeur.

...

Et dire que le Docteur Ruthven était énervé, était un _euphémisme._(Bon ... De vous à moi, ce professeur me fait légèrement frissonner ... Son côté strict et autoritaire peut être sexy à certains moments mais ... PAS LA !)

...

_Oups ..._

J'avais oublié que j'étais en cours.

...

Mais ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous, non ?

(NON !)

Je restai figé quelques secondes sur mon siège, avant d'avaler ma salive et de marmonner.

« Oui, Mr Ruthven ? »

J'eus même l'audace de porter un sourire à mes lèvres mais juste dans le but (et je le jure) de détendre l'atmosphère.

...

Bizarrement, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Au contraire. Il me lança un regard foudroyant (OUCH ! ... Je crois que mon père a de la sérieuse concurrence, _ce _type aussi arrive à m'effrayer et ce à l'aide d'un simple regard... PAPAAAA !) et il répliqua :

« Puisque vous semblez si bien suivre le cours, Mr Malfoy, peut-être que vous pourriez dire à la classe en quelle année le Magenmagot a-t-il été créé ? »

...

Il y eut un léger murmure de rire dans la salle, tandis que le Docteur Ruthven posait sur moi un regard insistant.

...

Pour ma part, j'eus un simple sourire. (Et par simple sourire, je parle évidemment du sourire colgate qui fait hypra-méga sexy sur mon visage.)

N'importe qui serait dérouté dans ce genre de situation, se mettrait à rougir, bafouiller et donner de pitoyables excuses à son professeur.

Mais ... PAS MOI.

Parce qu'il se trouve que j'ADORE être le centre de toutes les attentions. Et en plus (détail NON négligeable) : je connais la réponse.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA ...

Je m'éclaircis donc la gorge, croisai mes jambes, rejetai mes cheveux en arrière avant de déclarer:

« En 1794. »

...

...

Les autres élèves se tournèrent vers le professeur, attendant son approbation. Le Docteur Ruthven se contenta de me lancer un regard noir avant de poursuivre le cours comme si de rien était. Ce qui veux dire que j'avais raison ... (De toute façon, j'ai TOUJOURS raison).

Ma voisine de gauche me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil. Elle rougit et tourna la tête vers le professeur.

...

Je n'ai pas besoin de chance, _chérie_, et encore moins de tes encouragements, et pourquoi ?

Parce que je m'appelle Draco _fucking _Malfoy.

...

Je n'ai absolument PAS changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, n'est-ce pas fidèles lecteurs ? Eh bien c'est là que vous vous trompez lourdement parce qu'il se trouve que J'AI changé. Et même beaucoup.

Bon évidemment, mon narcissisme plus que prononcé et mon égo démesuré ne sont TOUJOURS pas partis en vacances (et si quelqu'un se demande si j'arrive toujours à rentrer dans mes chaussures, la réponse est oui ! Mes chevilles sont toujours aussi magnifiques.), vous ne pouvez pas changer un Malfoy à ce point là. Et encore moi un Draco ! (Il y en a qui ont essayé ... Ils ont eu des problèmes ...)

Mais à part ça, j'ai fêté mes 17 ans au mois de juin dernier (le 5 plus précisément ... je le dis au cas où il y aurait des curieux), et je peux vous annoncer que je suis officiellement l'homme le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne !

**OH YEAH !**

Et vous savez ce que ça implique d'être l'homme le plus riche de Grande-Bretagne ? Bon à part les invitations aux soirées, galas de bienfaisances et autres ...

Cela se résume en 2 mots :

**SHOPPING ILLIMITE ! **

Et je peux vous dire que faire du shopping n'a jamais été aussi bon ! (Finie l'époque où je devais me contrôler pour ne pas Malfoy Senior s'énerve. Maintenant que je fais CE QUE JE VEUX de mon argent ... )

Sans compter maintenant que je peux sortir boire, danser, chanter et autre à mes propres frais ! Et au plus grand désarroi de mon père, je fais souvent la une des magazines people. (Mais il faut qu'il se rende à l'évidence : mère et lui ont engendré une bombe sexuelle ! Merci la génétique ...)

Sinon, (beaucoup plus barbant), et comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai commencé mes études à la fac de droit sorcière. Et autant vous dire que le programme en première année n'est pas de tout repos mais ... Étant passionné de droit moi-même, je m'accroche et pour l'instant je m'en sors plutôt bien. (Et même très bien !) Enfin ... Sauf quand je rêvasse en cours ... Mais ça ce n'est qu'un tout petit (_minusculement microscopique_) DETAIL !

De plus (encore moins fun), je travaille à mi-temps dans l'entreprise familiale. Mon père a insisté pour que je participe plus et que, je cite : « tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un vulgaire héritier ! Tu es un Malfoy ! A toi tout seul, tu pourrais avoir une influence mondiale et faire tourner les choses comme tu l'entend ! Et ... » Je n'ai malheureusement pas entendu le reste de ça phrase, il se pourrait que je me sois mis à jouer avec mon téléphone portable après ... (Enfin ... Il se _pourrait_ ...)

Non mais sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi mon père se plaint. Il se trouve que j'ai monté, moi tout seul (et sans l'aide de personne) ma propre petite boutique de lunettes de soleil. Eh oui ! Il se trouve que c'est l'une des plus réputées de Londres. La marque : S² ! Un S pour sexy et l'autre pour style ! Yeaaah ... (DANS TES DENTS PAPA ! ... Que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, je n'irai JAMAIS, ô grand JAMAIS, lui dire ça en face ... Je tiens un tant soit peu à ma vie ...)

Et en plus vous savez quoi : bientôt on va vendre des chaussures ... _Sweet_!

Donc ma nouvelle vie, est **DIX FOIS MIEUX**, que ma vie de simple Serpentard Poudlarien!

...

...

Mais rassurez vous, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Je sors évidemment toujours avec Harry James Potter. Qui est toujours aussi sexy et bandant et ... aaah ... Oui je sais, je viens d'employer _sexy _et _bandant _pour Harry Potter.

...

C'est pourtant la stricte vérité.

On est très loin du _ça_ international, timide et peu sur de lui de Poudlard. Je suis bien en train de vous parler d'un mètre quatre vingt de pur bonheur et de pure douceur : sexy, les yeux verts émeraudes, des cheveux dans lesquels je ne cesse de passer mes main, des lunettes que je me fais un plaisir de lui ôter à chaque fois que ...

_Hmmm ..._

(Et merde ! De la bave sur mon livre zut !)

En BREF (et pour vous épargner mes ô très nombreux films pour adultes personnels), le _ça _international est désormais mon _ça _international. Et oui ! Propriété de moi ! Et non seulement, il est à MOI (j'adore dire cette phrase, il est à moi, il est à moi, il est à ... Pardon !), mais en plus nous vivons ensemble ! Je sais ce que vous allez dire : je n'ai pas perdu mon temps. Mais pourquoi vivre dans deux appartements séparés, avoir tout le temps envie de l'autre, et se morfondre sur notre pathétique solitude seul dans notre lit ALORS qu'on peut vivre dans un sublime _penthouse _qui occupe l'intégralité du dernière étage de l'immeuble le plus réputé de Londres ? HEIN !

Je ne fais décidément pas les choses à moitié.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis un Malfoy.

(ET juste au cas où certains petits curieux se poseraient la question : c'est évidemment MOI qui paye le loyer. Je sais bien qu'Harry n'est pas fauché mais tout de même : j'ai été élevé pour devenir un parfait _gentlemen_ et on peut dire que dans l'ensemble ... Mes parents ont plutôt bien fait leur job !)

Je me reconcentrai quelques instants sur les paroles du Docteur Ruthven, pour réaliser qu'il disait des choses que je savais déjà. (OUI ! J'ai appris tout le programme pendant l'été ! Le premier qui dit que c'est un comportement Grangerien va se manger une de ses ... ) Hmmm ... Je me mis donc à griffonner sur mon bloc note lorsque la cloche retentit.

_SWEET ! _

Je rangeai précipitamment mes affaires dans mon sac en cuir noir, avant de la balancer sur mes épaules. Je pris ma veste Paul Smith du dossier de mon siège et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Pourquoi cet empressement soudain ? Parce que mon emploi du temps EST toujours aussi chargé ! Et en plus ... J'ai faim. (Oui, un bô gosse a besoin de beaucoup plus de protéines que les humains normaux.)

Juste au moment où je franchissais le seuil de la porte, avec un petit sourire sur le visage qui signifiait : I'm freeeeeeee ! (J'aime bien les cours, mais ... Il y a des moment où j'ai juste envie de sortir de la salle.), j'entendis la _douce _voix du Docteur Ruthven.

« Draco ? »

...

QUOI ?

Mon sourire se figea et je fis volte-face.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

Pitié faites qu'il ne souhaite pas me parler, pitié faites qu'il ne souhaite pas me parler ...

« J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un instant, ajouta finalement le Docteur. »

Nooooooooooooooooooon.

Oh cruel monde qu'ai-je fait pour endurer tant de souffrances ?

Doit-on me punir cruellement chaque jour pour mon charisme incontesté, mon intelligence, ma beauté ?

(... Je ressemble TROP à un tragédien grecque ... Ça m'apprendra à lire du Homère à 5 heures du matin juste pour en apprendre plus sur la justice dans l'antiquité.)

Résigné plus qu'au possible, je m'assis sur la chaise que m'indiquait le professeur, tandis qu'il prenait place sur celle opposé à son bureau, juste en face de moi. Il croisa les bras avant de soupirer et de me lancer encore une fois ce regard noir.

...

...

Je crois que je suis VRAIMENT dans une ... internationale.

(Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien).

« Eh bien, Mr Malfoy, commença t-il, je ne sais pas par où commencer ... »

Oups ...

J'avalai nerveusement ma salive sentant que tout ceci n'allait pas très bien se terminer.

« Je dois avouer, poursuivit-t-il, que j'étais plus que surpris lorsque je vous ai vu rentrer dans ma classe pour la première fois. Je vous avais déjà vu dans plusieurs magazines et je doutais quelque peu de votre fiabilité. Mais, encore un fait très surprenant pour moi, vous avez montré un très grand intérêt pour vos études, et vous obtenez pour l'instant les meilleures notes de votre promotion et ce toute matière confondue. »

...

Attendez un peu, donc là, il est en train de dire que je suis un génie !

Question : pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit quelque chose que je (enfin TOUT LE MONDE) sait déjà ? Et surtout avec cette tête là ? On dirait qu'il s'apprête à m'annoncer la date de ma mort.

Je décidai alors de prendre la parole.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Monsieur ...

- Le problème, Draco, c'est que vous n'êtes confronté à aucune difficulté et que vous vous permettez de rêvasser dans mon cours.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, Monsieur, répliquai-je aussitôt sur un ton déterminé (Bon ... ça risque d'arriver encore une ou deux fois ... Mais pas plus.) Mais ... Concrètement que voulez vous que je fasse ?

- Avoir une attention maximale en cours serait déjà une bonne chose, dit-il avec un sourire qui me fait frissonner (Ce type a des _problèmes ..._), cependant je pense que pour remédier réellement à ce genre de problème, il faudrait que vous trouviez quelque chose de stimulant à faire en dehors des cours. Et part stimulant, je ne veux pas dire faire la une de tous les journaux à scandales mais plutôt quelque chose comme ... »

...

J'étais en train d'écouter ce que le Docteur Ruthven était en train de me dire, je le jure ! (Ou du moins ... J'essayais). Mais à ce moment précis, mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je réussis à le sortir discrètement de ma poche et je vis écris le nom de « Steve » sur l'écran de mon Blackberry noir. (ET oui j'ai un Blackberry et PAS un I-phone. Tout le monde à un I-phone maintenant ... Alors que les Blackberry sont encore réservés à l'élite des jeunes cadres sexy et dynamique ... DONC j'ai un Blackberry noir.)

Qui est Steve ? Mon assistant hypra-méga-giga personnel qui fait évidemment parti des élus à avoir mon numéro. J'ai récemment engagé Steve après m'être rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas TOUT gérer moi même : l'argent, la célébrité, les amis, la fac, l'entreprise familiale et Harry, ça fait quand même un petit peu beaucoup ! Et même pour un Malfoy.

Bref, si Steve m'appelle cela ne signifie que qu'une seule chose : que je suis en retard.

Et je déteste être en retard.

Je fis donc un sourire bienveillant au professeur Ruthven qui continuait toujours de parler.

(S'est-il seulement rendu compte que j'ai cessé de l'écouter ? Probablement pas.)

« Merci pour tous ces précieux conseils, mais je dois vous abandonner. »

Sur ce je me levai, et le Docteur Ruthven en fit de même.

Je luis fis un bref signe de tête avant de me diriger vers la sortie, juste au moment où je franchissais la porte je l'entendis dire :

« Oh et Monsieur Malfoy ? J'espère que Steve va bien. »

...

Ce type me fait flipper.

Je ne pris pas le temps de relever et m'engageai dans le dédale de couloirs qui composait cette fac. (Et moi qui pensais que Poudlard était grand !) Une fois que j'eus atteint la sortie, je poussai négligemment la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de respirer un bol d'air frais, que Steve se jetais littéralement sur moi.

« Monsieur Malfoy où étiez vous ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez un déjeuner important aujourd'hui ? En plus, la secrétaire de votre père m'a contacté à l'instant pour me dire que votre père voulait que vous assistiez à la réunion du personnel cet après midi, sans compter qu'il veut aussi vos rapports et ... »

...

Laissez moi vous présentez Steve.

Il est de taille moyenne, il est blond comme MOI, il a les yeux bleu comme MOI et ... En fait Steve me ressemble beaucoup ; ce qui nous différencie : il doit stresser en permanence pour MOI. (En même temps, vu le salaire qu'il touche ...)

Je le regardai s'agiter dans tout les sens. Hmmm ... J'aime bien comment il est habillé aujourd'hui. Bon okay, son style n'est qu'une pâle copie du mien mais tout de même ... Il fait de sacrés efforts pour se hisser à ma hauteur. (Eh oui ... Ce petit a une admiration pour moi ... Comme je le comprends !)

Voyant que Monsieur ne s'était toujours pas calmé, je lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

« Steve, on respire et on écoute ce que le chef a à dire. »

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et me lança un regard qui signifiait que j'avais toute son attention.

Parfait.

« Appelle la secrétaire de mon père et dis lui que les rapports seront sur son bureau ce soir, confirme lui ma présence à la réunion de cette après midi, ensuite appelle le Spa pour faire déplacer ma séance de massage de cet après midi. »

Steve avait sorti un bloc note, copiant tout ce que je lui disais.

...

J'ADORE STEVE ! (Avoir un assistant, c'est le pied.)

« Autre chose, Mr Malfoy ?

- Juste une simple question.

- Oui ?

- Où est ma voiture ?

- Par ici, Monsieur. »

Steve me fit signe de lui suivre et nous traversâmes la rue pour arriver à la hauteur de Jay, mon chauffeur. Ce dernier était appuyé contre mon bébé.

Aaaaaah ... J'adore ma Bentley.

(Entre nous, je ne pensais jamais aimer autant une voiture, mais quand mon père m'a emmener dans le magasin la vieille de mon anniversaire. J'ai craqué. Je voulais une Bentley noire ! Pourquoi noire ? Mais pour aller avec mon Blackberry ! Et j'ai même eu le droit au chauffeur avec. Merci papa.)

Jay me salua poliment avant de m'ouvrir la porte. Je m'assis à l'intérieur de ma voiture suivie de près par Steve, qui était déjà au téléphone appliquant à la lettre mes instructions. Jay ferma la porte derrière nous avant de venir s'asseoir côté conducteur.

« Et où allons nous, monsieur ? »

Steve prit la peine de répondre à ma place.

_Aaaaaaaaaah ... _

Je me laissai lentement glisser dans mon siège en cuir, les jambes écartées.

J'ADORE MA NOUVELLE VIE !

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu as vingt cinq minutes de retard ! J'ai été obligé de finir TOUTE la corbeille de pain en t'attendant, me dit mon rendez vous méga hypra méga important a.k.a Blaise Zabini a.k.a mon meilleur ami

- Tu avais si faim que ça Blaise ? Répliquai-je aussitôt, cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : Théo ne t'a pas laissé dormir hier soir.

- Laisse ma vie sexuelle en dehors de tout ça, Malfoy, et pose ton cul sur cette chaise qu'on puisse enfin commander.

- Oh ... Ou alors Théo et toi vous vous êtes encore disputés et il t'a envoyé dormir sur le canapé, dur. »

Blaise me lança alors sa fourchette que j'évitai aisément (hello ! Ex-attrapeur !), et qui fut rattrapé par Steve. Je m'assis alors, laissant mes effets personnels, à savoir : ma veste, et ma besace contenant mes cours et autres effets, à Steve. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à une table plus loin, histoire de nous donner un peu plus d'intimité à Blaise et à moi.

« Tu sais quoi, Blaise ? Dis-je en m'emparant du menu, je t'invite.

- Mais il est évident que tu m'invites ! Après m'avoir fait attendre, c'est la moindre des choses !

- Toi et tes manières plus que raffinés ...

- Dit le gars qui a fait la une de Sacrés sorcières en sous vêtements, répliqua aussitôt Blaise

- C'était un accident ! M'écriai-je outré (Comment ose t-il ramener ça sur le tapis ? On sait tous que Draco Malfoy + vodka tonic + Musique = des situations plus que compromettantes ! ), on était tous trop bourrés cette nuit là !

- Toi plus que les autres, répliqua mon meilleur ami avant de se cacher derrière son menu. »

Je lui tirai la langue avant de jeter un coup d'œil moi aussi au plus qu'alléchant menu. Zut ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a JAMAIS le droit de tout prendre ! Je serais capable de manger un hippogriffe ENTIER ! (Eh oui ... Vivre au contact d'Harry m'a transformé en véritable estomac sur pattes, mais rassurez vous ! Je mange toujours avec classe et raffinement ... Là n'est pas la question.)

Finalement mon choix se porta sur le foie gras, le bœuf du Chef, la salade du Chef et le dessert surprise. Le serveur me regarda avec un air qui voulait clairement dire : il va vraiment manger tout ça ?!, auquel je répondis par un clin d'œil. Pour simple réponse, le serveur rougit et s'en alla en manquant de trébucher ...

Aaaaaah ...

Je suis trop fort !

(Désolé ...C'est dans ma nature d'aguicher les gens ... Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on a pas le droit de regarder le menu, non ?)

« Dooonc, puis-je savoir pourquoi étais tu en retard ? Me demanda Blaise son verre de vin à la main

- Mon professeur voulait s'entretenir avec moi... dis-je évasivement

- Ne me dis pas que tu a rêvassé ENCORE en cours, fit alors Blaise avec un ton accusateur

- (Mince ! COMMENT est-ce qu'il sait ?!) Je ... NON ! Enfin si ... enfin ... peut-être un tout petit peu ...

- Draco ...

- Oh non ! M'écriai-je aussitôt, pas de Draco ! Je te signale que je peux me permettre de dormir en cours, ET, j'ai déjà un père et une mère Blaise, donc s'il te plaît pas de sermons !

- Okay ... -Il fit une croix sur son cœur- Bon parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux, on sort toujours ce soir ?

_- Euh ... _(Comment lui dire avec tact et délicatesse ....)

- Comment ça EUH ? Pas de « euh .. », Malfoy ! Le _Manhattan _va ouvrir ce soir ! Nous sommes obligés d'y aller ! (Et après ... Il ose dire que c'est MOI qui suis superficiel ... Je vous jure !)

- Eh bien ... Commençai-je timidement, j'ai une réunion et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais finir et ...

- Je viendrais te chercher si il le faut, assura Blaise

- Sérieusement ? »

J'imaginai alors Blaise, débarquant dans le bureau de mon père, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, son nouveau jean Paul Smith et tout ça pour venir me chercher. (_XD ! La tête de mon père._)

J'éclatai alors de rire.

« Bon okay, concédai-je finalement.

- Je suppose que tu sais déjà comment tu vas t'habiller ?

- Blaise ... Ce genre de question ne se pose pas ! (Non mais franchement ! Évidemment que je sais COMMENT je vais m'habiller : simple, mais sexy. Classe, mais légèrement déjanté. En bref ... En pur bô gosse.)

- Et tu as l'intention d'en faire trop, comme d'habitude ? Fit Blaise avec un léger regard accusateur

- Bien sûr que noooon, tu me connais non ? On va là bas, on prend juste UN verre, on danse jusqu'à minuit, on prend des photos classes, et on rentre ! Dis-je d'un ton innocent

- Draco tu sais que ce ton ne convint personne, fit-il remarquer, et surtout pas moi.

- J'aurais au moins essayé !

- Essaye de garder tes vêtements cette fois-çi !

- Et dire que Harry me dit souvent le contraire, ajoutai-je théâtralement.

_- YEURK _Draco ! Aucun détail sur ta vie sexuelle ! S'écria Blaise en se bouchant les oreilles

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça, certaines personnes feraient tout pour nous voir Harry et moi. Surtout quand il est à genoux et que je lui ...

_- PAS UN MOT DE PLUS MALFOY ! »_

J'éclatai de rire face à l'air outré de Blaise (il n'est pas vraiment choqué ... Il lui en faut tout de même beaucoup plus que ça !). Le serveur fit alors son apparition pour nous donner nos entrées. J'éclatai de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait, tandis que Blaise en faisait de même. (Note à moi même : donner un gros pourboire au serveur, le pauvre, se coltiner Blaise et moi. Bon okay, il se fait plaisir aux yeux mais tout de même ...)

« Quoi qu'il en soit, dis-je tentant de ramener la conversation dans le domaine du « normal» (enfin ... ça va être très difficile, étant donné qu'il s'agit de Blaise et moi.), et toi tu sais comment tu vas t'habiller ?

- 100 % Paul Smith, ça reste une valeur sûre, répliqua Blaise, avec une paire de lunettes de soleil de ta précieuse marque

- ... Tu réalises que j'avais aussi l'intention de faire ça ? ( ... Zut ! Si en plus il se met à avoir les mêmes idées que moi ...)

- Eh bien on sera tous les deux super sexy, répliqua t-il aussitôt, surtout quand la musique retentira et que...

- Attention ! L'interrompis-je aussitôt, je ne danse que si il y a ma chanson !

- Hum ? Vraiment ? »

Blaise sortit alors son portable, en me lançant un regard sadique.

...

Je sens que je vais bientôt regretter mes paroles (mais genre ... Bientôt dans quelques secondes ...). Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, Blaise, mon _cher _ami Blaise sortit son téléphone de sa poche (rassurez vous, il n'a pas le même téléphone que moi ... SINON je l'aurais tuer. Et ce, dans tous les sens du termes.), il me lança alors un sourire sadique avant de mettre MA chanson.

...

...

Oh non ...

« Tu ne danses pas, Draco ? »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton de défi que je n'appréciais pas du tout.

(Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on ne défit PAS un Malfoy. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, je vous renvoie à une _certaine _fanfiction.)

Pour seule réponse, je posais la serviette qui était sur mes genoux (on est bien élevés ou on ne l'est pas.), avant de reculer mon siège.

Évidemment que je vais le FAIRE : je vais TROP le faire.

Bon là, la grande question c'est : mais c'est quoi la chanson de Draco ?

_Single Ladies de Beyoncé._

(Et on ne rigole pas, s'il vous plaît ... C'est juste une très longue histoire qui implique un écran géant, de la tequila, Blaise, moi et des bas résilles. Et croyez moi ... Vous n'avez _vraiment_ pas envie de savoir.)

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la salle de restaurant : il y avait principalement des personnes âgés (en même temps nous étions dans le genre de restaurant qui n'acceptait PAS tout le monde), il y avait quelques bureaucrates et même quelques agents du ministères. Hmmm ... La logique voudrait que je ne dérange pas tout ce beau monde et que je me tienne sage. Hmmm ...

...

HORS

DE

QUESTION

Je pris le portable de Blaise, je remis la chanson au début et j'augmentai le volume.

Avant de me lever.

(It's showtime !)

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me _

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien en train de me remuer les fesses dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, devant une vingtaine de clients estomaqués. Et vous voulez savoir c'est quoi le pire dans tout ça ?

Ce n'est pas le fait que je connaisse la chorégraphie et les paroles par cœur (OUI ! Je connais la chorégraphie par cœur, je remue mes fesses aussi bien que Beyoncé et j'arrive même à reproduire toutes ses mimiques), NON!, le pire c'est que je m'éclate.

Je me tournai vers Blaise, histoire de chanter le refrain en le regardant : il était mort de rire. Ma partie préférée arriva enfin et je me mis à onduler mes hanches tel en professionnel en lançant un regard aguicheur à une dame qui aurait put être ma grand-mère. Et, aussi bizarre que celui puisse paraître, elle me répondit par un sourire. (... _YEURK !_ Alors même les femmes de son âge ont des besoins ?). Je fis un clin d'œil à notre serveur en réalisant que celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur mes fesses. (Désolé, chéri, elles ont déjà trouvé un propriétaire). J'arrivai alors devant Steve, qui me lança un sourire tout en continuant de manger. (Il commence à avoir l'habitude de me voir faire ce genre de choses.)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ... Je sens que ça va être une bonne journée.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

**« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ?! »** fit la _douce_ voix de mon père une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur dans lequel Steve et moi étions, furent ouvertes.

...

Bon okay... J'ai loupé la réunion.

MAIS est-ce de ma faute ? (NON !) Blaise ne voulait tout simplement pas me laisser partir, EN PLUS, une des clientes (la dame _TRES_ âgée !) a insisté pour que je fasse une autre danse (Oui, sur le coup, moi aussi ça m'a choqué. Mais j'ai décidé de bloquer la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau pendant un _bon_ moment).

Plus sérieusement : si vous aviez le choix entre assister à une réunion BARBANTE sur le devenir de la société de VOTRE PATERNEL où votre seul rôle est de se LA FERMER et de PRENDRE DES NOTES et passer l'après-midi avec votre meilleur ami ... Qu'est-ce que vous choisiriez ?

Hein ?

Eh bien moi, mon choix est déjà tout fait !

En plus j'étais sûr que Lucius ne remarquerait pas mon absence.

Je sortis de l'ascenseur, suivi de Steve, pour faire face à mon père en personne. Et croyez-moi, dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme. Évidemment, en tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte (et je dirai même plus, en tant que Malfoy en chef), son visage ne trahissait rien. Cependant c'était dans ses yeux (si semblables aux miens), qu'on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'il me portait à cet instant.

...

Et je peux vous dire que si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà décapité, réduit en pièce, ressuscité, puis passé sous acide et ... (Ne demandez pas de _qui_ je tiens une pareille imagination, il est juste en face de moi.)

...

...

Zut, je crois que je suis légèrement repéré. (Nooon ? Tu crois ?)

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Steve, cherchant un quelconque réconfort auprès de mon assistant. Ce dernier me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement : je vous avais prévenu, avant de disparaître dans un quelconque bureau.

...

Mais quel lâcheur ! (Pour le salaire qu'il a, il pourrait AU MOINS affronter mon père à ma place.)

Je reportai alors mon attention sur mon père, qui me regardait toujours aussi haineusement.

« Dans mon bureau, _immédiatement_, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Je m'exécutai aussitôt, la tête basse. Je sentais son regard dans mon dos, et je vous jure que si il avait pu me lancer un endoloris là tout de suite, il l'aurait fait. Mais ... Beaucoup trop de monde (à savoir, la quasi-totalité des employés présents) avait les yeux rivés sur nous. Et les Malfoys réglaient toujours leurs affaires en privé.

(Ce qui signifie que je suis encore plus dans une ... internationale.)

Il ferma la porte derrière moi, et me fis signe de m'asseoir. Je le fis aussitôt avant de trouver un intérêt tout particulier à mes ongles. (Finalement ... j'ai bien fait d'opter pour une manucure coréenne : mes ongles sont superbes ... et ... _QUOI ? _... Ah oui ... Je crois pas ce que soit le moment.)

J'eus enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers mon père : il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, toujours un air d'assassin sur le visage. A cet instant, il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait un jour été un mangemort.

(Décidément aujourd'hui, c'est la journée sermon : d'abord le Docteur Ruthven, et ensuite mon père. Mais l'oscar du plus terrifiant revient à mon père, le Dr Ruthven ne le manque que d'un cheveux... )

« Draco, dit-il de ce ton calme qu'il utilisait toujours avant de punir (ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais.), puis-je savoir où étais tu cet après-midi ?

- J'avais ... Un rendez vous important pour le déjeuner, répondis-je évasivement.

- Tu veux dire ton déjeuner avec Blaise au cours duquel tu t'es livré à des actes qui ont entachés le nom de la famille Malfoy ? Répliqua alors mon père sur ce même ton qui, entre nous, me faisait froid dans le dos. »

...

Que ... Comment ... Où ...

**QUOI ?**

1- Pourquoi il utilise l'expression : « des actes qui ont entachés le nom de la famille Malfoy » ? Il dit ça comme si j'avais commis un crime atroce, ou que j'avais tué quelqu'un. (Et on peut savoir qui est un expert pour tuer les gens dans cette pièce, _HEIN _? Suivez mon regard vers mon paternel.) C'était **JUSTE** de la danse, j'étais **JUSTE** en train de m'amuser. Pourquoi est-ce que TOUT ce que JE fais doit prendre des proportions aussi grotesques ?

2- On peut savoir comment il le sait ? Mon père a renoncé à utiliser la Légilimancie sur moi, SURTOUT depuis que ma tante Bella m'a appris l'Occlumancie, et SURTOUT depuis que je me suis révélé être plus que doué pour ça. (En même temps ... personne n'apprécierait d'avoir quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy dans sa tête. Mais vraiment personne. )

Ça veut dire que ...

...

OH NON ! Il a pas fait _ça._

« Est-ce que vous me faites suivre, père ?

- Je fais ce qui est nécessaire pour ton bien, répliqua t-il, toujours aussi impassible

- (_GRRRRR ..._ Je crois pas qu'il ait osé faire _ça._) Vous savez que je suis majeur, père ? Réussis-je à dire sans littéralement EXPLOSER de colère

- Oui, Draco, je le sais. Et je n'ignore pas non plus que tu es un Malfoy, que tu es aussi le jeune homme le plus riche d'Angleterre et que tu comportes comme si ce titre princier te donnait tout les droits.

- (... Mon père me connaît trop bien.) J'ai manqué UNE SEULE réunion père, pas la peine d'utiliser ça comme prétexte pour ...

_- Une seule réunion ? _»

Il décroisa alors les bras et se pencha vers moi.

...

...

« Non, Draco, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Que tu sois arrogant, passes encore, je l'étais aussi à ton âge. Mais que tu te pavanes, gaspilles ton argent dans des projets futiles et qu'on entende uniquement parler de toi à cause de la _couleur de tes sous vêtements_, c'en est trop !

_- Oh ... _Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me priver de sorties ? »

Mon père me lança un autre regard mauvais auquel je répondis par un sourire, confortablement installé sur ma chaise.

C'était une bataille qu'il n'allait PAS gagner; j'étais plus que déterminé à mener ma vie comme je l'entendais.

Après tout, c'était lui qui m'avais appris que je ne devais JAMAIS me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

(Pas de ma faute si la vengeance est une garce ...)

Il poussa un soupir avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, et de reculer dans son siège. Il faisait tout de suite beaucoup plus vieux. (Ne vous y méprenez pas, mon père est une BOMBE ... Si je lui ressemble à son âge, je serais plus que content !)

« Draco, toi et moi nous ne voulons pas que j'emploie les grands moyens, n'est-ce pas ? »

...

Soudain, j'avais perdu de ma détermination.

_Quels grands moyens ? _

(Pas étonnant qu'il était l'un des plus grand partisans de Voldemort !)

« Bon ... je _pourrais _être moins exubérant, concédai-je finalement, et moins souvent faire la une des journaux ...

- Vraiment ? Fit Lucius, et que veux tu en échange ?

- Ne me faites plus suivre !

- Très bien, alors moins de magazines et moins de dépenses inutiles !

- ... Très bien, grommelai-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

- Je suis ravi de voir que nous sommes parvenus à un accord, dit alors mon père avec un sourire ( ... OUI ! Il est CAPABLE de sourire, et OUI c'est ça qui est ENCORE plus flippant.), oh et puisque tu aimes tant les couvertures de magazines, c'est toi qui iras présenter nos nouveaux investissements à la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Merci, père, murmurai-je simplement bien conscient que c'était un test. »

Au moins une chose n'a pas changé.

C'est toujours _lui _qui gagne.

(Un jour ... Ce sera MOI ! ... Bon okay, dans un futur loin et incertain, mais ... Un jour !)

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Bonne soirée, Monsieur. » me fit Jay en ouvrant la porte de la Bentley.

Je lui répondis par un simple signe de tête avant de sortir de ma voiture.

Je regardai alors distraitement mon bébé (OUI ! Mon bébé ! Cette voiture est tout simplement magnifiquement magnifique) disparaître de ma vue, et je poussai un soupir.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon : j'avais passé le reste de ma journée dans les bureaux de mon père. En somme, rien de très réjouissant, MAIS très éprouvant.

(Vivement que mon père s'achète une île déserte et s'ostracise POUR DE BON !!! **GRRRRRRRRRR ...)**

...

En plus il veut que je réduise mes dépenses et que j'arrête de faire le fou. LES VETEMENTS NE SONT PAS DES DEPENSES INUTILES ! Combien de fois devrais-je me le répéter ? Ils font juste partis du tout qui constitue le bô gosse que je suis, non mais !

(Et puis, sérieusement ... Vous me verriez moi ? Avec quelque chose de ... de ... DEMODE ? _YEURK !)_

Je décidai de laisser mes sombres pensées de côtés pour le moment, et de me concentrer sur la fiesta à venir.

Alors, pensai-je juste au moment où le portier, Andrew, m'ouvrait la porte, il faut que je prenne une douche et ... Non ! Un_ bain _... Après j'applique cette nouvelle lotion hyper sensuelle sur mon corps, je me parfume de One Million (The New Fragrance for Men by Pacco Rabane), et j'enfile ma tenue et je ...

Cependant, je fus interrompu dans mes pensées alors que je parcourais le hall.

...

Je fus interrompu par la vision sublime de fesses sublimissimes dans un jean Lee Cooper.

ET ... _Aaaaaaaaaah ... _(Il a trop bien fait de changer de marque de jean ! Un Levi's c'est bien, un Lee Cooper, c'est ... BANDANT ! Quoi de mieux pour souligner le galbe de fesses bien musclés de l'ex-attrapeur Gryffondorien qu'il a été ?!)

Comme j'ai hâte de voir ce jean-_là _sur le sol.

« Hey, Potter ! Lançai-je alors ! Pas la peine de marcher comme une chienne en chaleur. »

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et j'étais certain qu'il avait un immense sourire sur le visage. (Intuition malfoyienne dira t-on.)

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça, _Malfoy_ ? Répliqua t-il en faisant lentement volte face. (Et il avait effectivement un sourire plaqué sur le visage ... Je suis trop fort !)

ET ... **OMFD...**

Que dire de plus ?

Et pour tout ceux qui poserait la question, oui, lui aussi il a changé.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles, mais ils étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés qu'avant (et entre nous ... réussir à coiffer Harry relève des miracles que SEUL mon coiffeur peut accomplir !), ses énormes lunettes qui aujourd'hui étaient noires (OUI ! Je lui ai fait acheté des dizaines, non DES CENTAINES de paires, mais ... C'est pour son bien !), faisaient très bien ressortir le vert des ses yeux; et pour accompagné son Lee Cooper, il portait une chemise blanche et une cravate noire.

...

Une de _mes_ cravates pour être plus précis. (Mais c'est qu'on fouille dans mon placard en mon absence, Monsieur Potter ? J'en connais un qui mérite une fessée !)

Je fis un pas vers Harry, souriant aussi.

« On fouille dans mes affaires ?

- Étant donné qu'une _certaine _personne ne m'a pas laissé sortir du lit à temps ce matin, j'ai dû faire au plus vite, répliqua t-il en faisant également un pas vers moi

_- Chéri_, on sait très bien que si ça ne dépendait que de moi, tu passerais tes journées au lit, et ce sans jamais te plaindre.

- Je suis si _sexy _que ça ? Dit-il en feignant l'innocence (ET croyez moi, vu les CHOSES que Monsieur sait faire avec sa bouche, il n'a PLUS RIEN d'innocent. )

_- Hmmmm ... _Pas autant que moi, mais juste assez pour que je te baises.

- Je ne suis donc qu'un objet sexuel ?

- Non ... Tu es MON objet sexuel, et crois moi ... ça fait une grosse différence.

- Oh vraiment ? Montre moi alors ... »

Il était à présent à quelques misérables centimètres de moi, son regard ancré dans le mien, et toujours ce _putain _de sourire sur le visage.

...

_**POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS EN TRAIN DE LUI ARRACHER SES VETEMENTS AVEC LES DENTS ?**_

(Excellente question ... Je propose d'y remédier immédiatement.)

Un battement de secondes plus tard, je m'étais emparé de ses lèvres, pénétrant avidement sa bouche. Sa réaction fut instantanée : une de ses mains se noua autour de mon cou, l'autre tira mes cheveux, un geste tellement érotique à mes yeux. (Et surtout quand c'était _lui _qui le faisait). J'allais alors taquiner sa langue de la mienne, mes bras autour de sa taille, déjà prêt à me fondre et lui.

Et ... OMD ... Il était aussi dur que moi. (Merci le Lee Cooper qui permet de TOUT sentir.)

Parfait.

Ma langue se fit plus pressante contre la sienne et bientôt il gémissait et tremblait contre moi, tout en se frottant pour en avoir plus. _Bordel de putain de merde_ ... Je grognai à mon tour ... J'adore avoir ce genre de contrôle.

Harry s'écarta alors de mes lèvres, et, complètement pantelant, il s'attaqua à mon oreille. _Nooooooooooooooooooon ...._

Je laissai échapper une douce plainte. _Pas le truc avec l'oreille, pas le truc avec l'oreille, pas le truc avec l'oreille._ Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, _oh pitié Merlin_, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Et à présent, mon érection était tellement dure que c'en était douloureux. Il allait avoir ma peau d'ici quelques minutes. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se mit à dériver vers mon cou, et sa langue lécha ma paume d'Adam, envoyant de délicieuses vibrations dans mon corps. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis que ma bouche formait un « O » silencieux.

...

C'était ... (_Nooooooooooooooooooon ... _Ce traître s'était remis à faire le truc de l'oreille !) trop bon.

Mais il était hors de question que je sois le seul à subir cette douce torture sexuelle. Aussi, je l'embrassai de nouveau (histoire d'éloigner ses lèvres de mon oreille gauche ... Non mais !). Il se laissa doucement aller contre moi, s'agrippant à mes cheveux comme si il n'avait plus d'air (oh oui ... Vas-y tire ...), j'en profitai alors pour lui griffer le dos, sachant parfaitement qu'il adorait ça. Et je peux vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus délectable qu'un Harry Potter excité qui gémit dans votre bouche et qui se frotte contre vous sans aucune gêne ... (Mais alors rien d'autre.) Mes mains continuèrent leur périple et il poussa un autre gémissement, qui fut étouffé par mes lèvres, lorsque je me mis à lui masser les fesses. _Alors on aime ça, hein ? _Mes doigts se firent plus pressant sur son postérieur, et il eut un sursaut de plaisir. Nos lèvres se décollèrent alors l'une l'autre et il put s'exprimer à vive voix.

« _Dracooo ... »_

_... _

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'adorais la façon dont il disait mon prénom ?

Ça fait tellement ... Draco ! (Et oui, ce genre d'argument convient très bien lors d'un débat.)

« Oui, chéri ? Dis-je sur le ton de la conversation alors que mes mains étaient à présent à l'intérieur de son jean, caressant, _griffant_ la peau de ses fesses.

- Si ... _Oh ... _tu veux me baiser, ais au moins la gentillesse de m'emmener dans notre chambre.

- Mais avec plaisir. »

J'adore quand il parle avec cette voix-_là. _(Ça a quelque chose de primaire, de limite guttural, comme s'il voulait un moi entièrement nu et recouvert de chantilly et ... hey ! Idée très intéressante à garder pour plus tard, surtout qu'on avait PAS encore essayé la chantilly ... NE ME REGARDEZ PAS AVEC SES YEUX LA ! Est-ce de MA faute si Monsieur Potter préfère le miel et le Nutella ? Noooon !)

Sur ce, et sans plus de cérémonies, je m'écartai de lui (à contre cœur, je dois l'avouer), et le traînai, (oui, le traînai .. PAS LE TEMPS POUR LA TENDRESSE IL VEUT QUE JE LE BAISE ! ) vers les portes de l'ascenseur, j'appuyai comme un dégénéré sur le bouton appel. Heureusement pour moi, (ou plutôt pour mon érection), les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent aussitôt et la seconde d'après, Harry était plaqué contre un des murs de la cage d'ascenseur, ma bouche contre la sienne, mon érection contre la sienne, les portes se fermant derrière nous.

...

Je n'ai NI le temps, NI la patience d'attendre que nous soyons dans notre chambre.

Je le voulais, _là_, _tout de suite_, _maintenant_ et _expressément._

Harry semblait bien l'avoir compris car il se souleva de terre, entourant ma taille de ses jambes. Nous grognâmes tout les deux à ce contact. Je l'embrassai alors avec plus de ferveur, ma langue ravageant le territoire qui lui revenait de droit. Il fit alors un mouvement des hanches ...

_OMD ..._ Je hoquetai contre lui.

_**COMMENT VOULAIT-IL QUE J'ATTENDE ALORS QU'IL ME FAISAIT SUBIR DES TRUCS PAREILS ?! **_

Mes mains trouvèrent alors le chemin de sa braguette, je la défis aisément, et juste au moment où je m'aventurai vers ce délicieux territoire, il s'écarta de moi, prenant appui sur le mur :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu ... _DRACO PAS ICI ! »_

Comme si ce genre de menaces allait m'arrêter ... C'était vraiment mal me connaître, mais alors très mal. (Niarf, niarf, niarf ...)

Je lui lançai donc mon sourire le plus lubrique, et Monsieur s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais j'avais déjà introduit deux doigt en lui. (Alors ... Il voulait dire quelque chose ?) Sa tête retomba pitoyablement sur mon épaule tandis que mon prénom franchissait ses lèvres. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Puis, affreusement lentement (Merci papa pour mon côté sadique !), j'enfonçai mes doigts en lui, le pénétrant littéralement. Harry haletait à présent : je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou, et sa palpitante érection était furieusement pressé contre la mienne. Je vérifiai qu'il était correctement accroché à moi (histoire que Monsieur ne tombe pas sous le coup de son fulgurant orgasme ... Aaaah ... Dur d'être un bô gosse.) avant de m'emparer de sa queue avec mon autre main, et de la caresser vigoureusement. Cette fois-ci, il cria mon prénom et c'était de la véritable musique à mes oreilles.

Je jouai furieusement avec son gland tandis que mes autres doigts effectuaient des vas-et-vients dans son étroite cavité; il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, je pouvais aisément le voir, l'entendre et le sentir. Harry releva brusquement la tête et m'entraîna dans un violent baiser. Nos dents se cognèrent, nos lèvres se râpèrent, nos langues glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, mes deux mains ne stoppant pas leur rythme et je réalisai alors à quel point j'étais excité moi aussi. Très excité, et tout ceci en était trop, même pour moi : le sentir gémir dans ma bouche, ses muscles enserrant mes deux doigts les rendant presque mous, avoir sa virilité dans mon autre main. C'en était beaucoup trop.

J'enfonçai alors plus profondément mes doigts en lui, et touchant un endroit particulièrement sensible (certains appellent ça la prostate, moi j'appelle ça « the magic spot »), il craqua et éjacula, ses lèvres toujours scellées aux miennes.

Harry s'écarta enfin, et je le contemplai avec un sourire satisfait : ses joues étaient complètement rouges, ses yeux semblaient plus verts que jamais, sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme plutôt rapide, et il me souriait aussi.

« On ne peut décidément pas se dire bonjour normalement, hein ? Fit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Bonsoir, Harry, répliquai-je

- Hmmm ... Fit-il, je crois que je préfère l'autre manière de se dire bonjour.

- Dépravé.

- Le seul dépravé dans cet ascenseur, Draco c'est toi et tu le sais.

- Le dépravé vient juste de te faire jouir, la moindre des choses serait de dire merci.

- Merci, répéta Harry avec un sourire d'ange, puis il fit une moue bizarre avant d'ajouter : mon Dieu je meurs de faim. »

J'éclatai de rire avant de répliquer :

« Tu es bien un homme pas de doute là dessus : tu penses seulement à baiser et à manger.

- Nooon, je pense seulement à te baiser et à te manger, corrigea t-il.

- Dans ce cas là, on va dire que je te pardonne. »

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Tu es _VRAIMENT_ obligé de partir ? me redemanda Harry »

...

Je soupirai pour la énième fois en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir en face de moi. Il était en train de me faire cette adorable moue à laquelle il savait bien que je ne pouvais pas résister.

Je fermai un instant les yeux.

**HORS.**

**QUESTION.**

**DE. **

**CEDER. **

**MAINTENANT. **

J'avais réussi à sortir de la salle de bain et j'avais réussi à m'habiller alors que Monsieur tentai de me DESHABILLER (vous voyez c'est LUI le plus pervers de nous deux ! Comment ça c'est MOI qui lui ai tout appris ! Là n'est pas la question). En bref, j'avais réussi tant bien que mal à me mettre en mode ultra bô gosse , alors ce n'était pas pour tout RUINER maintenant.

J'ouvris finalement les yeux avant de me retourner et de lui faire face.

(Allez Draco, tu peux le faire !)

Je pris alors conscience de deux choses :

1- Il était _BEAUCOUP_ trop proche de moi ...

et de ce fait :

2- ça allait être _TRES _difficile de partir.

(Mais hey ! Je suis un Malfoy ... Je peux tout faire, non ?)

Je pris son visage entre ses mains, avant de déclarer :

« Haaaarry ... On en a déjà discuté des centaines de fois... et ...

- Mais tu pourrais y aller ce week end, m'interrompit-il aussitôt, on pourrait même y aller ensemble et ...

- Nooooooooooon ...C'est ce soir et pas un autre, et en plus, si je n'y vais pas, Blaise EN PERSONNE viendra me chercher, il était même près à affronter mon père ce matin.

- Wow. Je crois que je préfère te laisser partir. »

Je regardai Harry fuir de ma penderie avec un sourire.

Bon petite vérification de ma tenue :

Je portai une chemise noire avec par dessus une veste Paul Smith au motif écossais bleu foncé et bleu turquoise

AVEC

Un pantalon en lin noir relevé par des chaussures en cuir noir

ET ENFIN

Des accessoires qui tuent a.k.a mon énorme écharpe en cachemire marron et des lunettes de soleil de MA marque (le modèle Bob Dylan)

...

JE-SUIS-SIMBLIME ...

Non ... Laissez moi redire ça : JE SUIS SUBLIMISSIME.

Danse de la victoire : Ha ouais ? Han han ! Ha ouais ? Han han ! Ha ouais ? Han han !

Juste au moment où j'effectuais une petite danse de la victoire (bah oui ... On change pas une équipe qui gagne !), mon portable vibra. Je le sortis de ma poche et put y lire le message suivant :

**Malfoy amène tes fesses : Je suis en bas de ton immeuble. **

**Blaise a.k.a celui-qui-va-te traîner-par-la-peau-des-couilles-si-tu-te-dépêche-pas.**

J'éclatai de rire (sérieux, j'adore ce type !), rangeai mon portable dans ma poche et sortais de ma penderie. (Bon, laissez moi mettre un détail au clair : ma penderie n'est pas un simple petit placard, au fond d'une chambre NON ! C'est une pièce ENTIERE avec des miroirs PARTOUT ! ... Quoi ? On est narcissique où on ne l'est pas ?). Je passai dans la chambre avant d'arriver dans le salon pour trouver Harry couché sur le canapé, la télé allumé, un pot de glace sur les genoux.

Ooooh ... Il-est-trop-mignon.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front et il me lança un regard accusateur.

« A plus tard, chéri. »

Je l'entendis proliférer diverses insultes à mon encontre, et j'avais encore un sourire aux lèvres lorsque je pénétrais dans l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un Blaise tout de noir vêtu, et je devais l'admettre, il était presque aussi sublime que moi (et oui ... ceci est un argument pour moi).

« On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris autant de temps, Malfoy ? »

Je sortis de l'ascenseur et fit un rapide tour sur moi-même (histoire de lui montrer que mon retard était justifié ! NON MAIS !)

« Blaise, Blaise, Blaise ... La magnificence ne s'obtient pas par un simple claquement de doigt. »

Ce dernier me gratifia d'un sourire avant de m'entraîner vers la sortie de mon immeuble.

...

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais ma nouvelle vie ?

Non parce que au cas où je ne l'aurais pas dit : je l'adore.

* * *

**Alors ? Qui adore la nouvelle vie de Draco ? **

**Dites moi ce que vous pensez !**

**Nymphadora Burd.**


	2. Hot as sin

Auteur : Nymphadora Burd, de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: **Tout est à JKR, SAUF les personnages secondaires ET la folie de Draco. [Parce qu'il le vaut bien]**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: **WOW ! Sa fait longtemps !**

Bon alors je suis vraiment, sincèrement, désolée pour le retard MAIS

**BAC BLANC + VACANCES + COPAIN = MOINS DE TEMPS POUR ECRIRE !**

**DONC **Me revoilà, plus en forme que jamais.

Juste quelques petites précisions (si ça ne vous intéresse pas, passez ce paragraphe) :

**Les reviews sont grandement appréciées (C'est ma drogue !) et merci pour toutes vos suggestions mais ne vous inquiétez pas ... Draco va en voir de toutes les couleurs dans cette histoire.**

**DONC Draco aura bel et bien de la concurrence MAIS PAS de Gary Stu, qui serait son cousin venu de la France ! (Qu'est-ce qu'n Gary Stu ? Allez voir sur wikipédia) ET IL N'Y AURA PAS DE M-PREG ! (On me l'a proposé et j'ai vu rouge)**

**Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire donc ... désolée si je cite trop de marque mais Draco a un certain niveau de vie, il a donc tout le style qui va avec.**

**ET ENFIN, mais le plus important : Cette fanfiction n'est _PAS _inspirée de la bôgossitude prônée par un soit disant « Michael Vandetta » (Ma première histoire sur la bôgossitude est beaucoup plus vieille ET Draco a plus de classe que ce Michael Machin ... ^^) **

**SUR CE : **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Hot as sin**

...

...

**OUCH** ... **OUCH** ... **OUCH** ...

Ma pauvre tête !

Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû boire autant hier soir. Oui, j'aurais dû m'arrêter après la première, non troisième vodka tonic ... Enfin, il me semble que j'en ai bu plus que trois ... (COMBIEN DE VERRES AI-JE DONC BIEN PU INGURGITER AU COURS D'UNE SEULE SOIREE ? Hmmm ... Je me pencherai sur ce problème beaucoup plus tard !)

Dieu merci, ma mémoire était toujours intacte : je me rappelais très bien que nous étions arrivés au club, avions pris quelques photos tout à fait décentes (je le jure !), vidé une bouteille de champagne (seulement une ? Noooooooon ... ), bien évidemment MA chanson avait retenti, je m'étais alors rué sur le bar pour danser dessus avec Blaise (TOUT LE MONDE a cru qu'on sortait ensemble... Mais n'importe quoi ! Blaise ne pourrait PAS supporter un type comme moi ... A moins d'avoir de FANTASTIQUES parties de jambes en l'air et ce, TOUS les soirs de la semaine. Sauf le dimanche, bien sûr. Le dimanche c'est le jour de Chuck Norris.). C'était donc une EXCELLENTE soirée.

Mais le clou de la soirée (mis à part les concours de vodka, et les danses lascives dans des cages en fer) restera le moment où un photographe professionnel, nommé Dante, s'est approché et m'a tendu sa carte en disant que j'avais de l'avenir dans le mannequinat.

... Tsss ... Évidemment que j'ai de l'avenir dans le mannequinat ! Qui d'autre que MOI pourrait représenter la magnificence de l'espèce humaine, hein ?

J'ai tout de même pris sa carte en promettant de l'appeler à l'occasion. (Je vais le faire mijoter un peu ... Si il veut vraiment me prendre en photo ... IL ATTENDRA !)

....

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Grossière erreur.

Quelqu'un, (et pas besoin d'être un génie pour trouver le coupable) avait eut la bonne idée de tirer les rideaux, laissant ainsi rentrer la lumière du jour. Je portais la main à mon visage et regardai l'heure sur le cadran de l'horloge posée sur la table de chevet.

Il était 9h34.

On peut savoir ce qui m'a pris de me lever à une heure pareille un dimanche ? Pfff ... Ma folie me perdra.

... Tiens d'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas là, mais cela ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié : il a toujours été du matin. Un concept très étranger pour moi. ET EN PARTICULIER le dimanche.

(Bon okay je suis un mania de la ponctualité mais cela ne veut pas autant dire que j'aime me lever tôt, bien au contraire ...)

Je me roulais donc en boule sous mes couvertures, déjà prêt à me rendormir. (Et à faire de très beaux rêves !)

J'entendis alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir : tiens ? Alors Monsieur Potter a décidé de venir se recoucher ? (Si il revient se recoucher, je crois bien qu'on va uniquement se contenter de dormir ! Je ne suis pas en état de faire quoi que soit d'autre... Et oui entre le sexe et l'alcool, il faut parfois choisir !)

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques encore au lit ?! »

...

...

QUOI ?

Je sortis ma tête de sous mes couvertures. Je fis face à un Harry, habillé de pied en cap, c'est-à-dire t-shirt de Led Zeppelin, un jean Levi's tombant sur ses hanches, et des Timberland noires aux pied. Il avait les mains sur les hanches et me regardait avec un air sévère. Wow ... Il avait l'air absolument sexy et délicieux (je prendrai bien une part de _ça _au petit déjeuner) et ... LA N'ETAIT PAS LA QUESTION ! (Il faut vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT, que j'arrête de me faire mes propres scènes de RATING M, seul dans ma tête.)

Je le regardai avec un air qui signifiait : WHAT THE FUCK ?! (Et même plus : WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ?!)

C'est DIMANCHE matin et il sait très bien que je dors jusqu'à 15 heures le dimanche, et EN PARTICULIER, lorsque je me suis bourré la gueule la veille au soir. Alors on peut savoir qui a perdu l'esprit dans cette pièce ? C'est définitivement LUI et certainement pas MOI !

« Euh ... fis-je alors, tu réalises qu'on est dimanche matin, Harry ?

- Oui, répliqua ce dernier, et tu me rappelles ce que tu m'as promis plus tôt dans la semaine ? »

Il me lança un regard qui me fit clairement comprendre que si j'avais oublié, il me ferait subir d'atroces souffrances. (Note à moi même : Ne plus jamais, mais alors JAMAIS, mettre en colère le garçon qui a vaincu Lord Voldemort ... Parce que je ne suis PAS un bô gosse au point de pouvoir survivre à un sortilège de la Mort.)

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai encore promis alors ...

Je fouillais rapidement dans ma mémoire, tandis que son regard se fit plus qu'insistant.

...

**OMD. **

Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il est sexy lorsqu'il est en colère ?

Tout ce qu'il me suffirait de faire, c'est de balancer Monsieur Potter sur le lit, lui enlever son t-shirt et ... (STOP ! On a dit PLUS de pornos personnels ...)

Mon expression se figea soudainement. Oh non ... Pas ça ... Je lui avais promis que ... Nooooooooooon.

**OMFD. **Tout mais pas ça.

Mon visage dut me trahir car Harry affichait à présent un immense sourire.

« Maintenant bouge tes sublimes fesses de Malfoy et tu vas prendre une douche ! M'ordonna t-il »

En temps normal, j'apprécie plus que cela quand il me parle avec cette voix là, mais en cet instant, j'étais plutôt figé par ma propre bêtise. (MAIS comment j'ai pu lui promettre un truc pareil ! C'est injuste ! Il a OBLIGATOIREMENT fait usage d'un quelconque chantage sexuel ! Je n'aurais pas dû lui offrir des menottes pour la saint Valentin.)

« On est vraiment...

- Économise ta salive Malfoy, parce que OUI, on est vraiment obligé d'y aller. Tu as donc 20 minutes pour te préparer ou je t'assure que ça va vraiment mal se terminer pour l'un de nous deux, répondit-il toujours avec ce sourire, et crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui c'est. »

Sur ce, Harry tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

...

Je crois que j'ai _légèrement_ déteint sur lui. (Légèrement seulement ?)

Je grommelai alors, me prenant la tête entre les mains.

20 MINUTES POUR ME PREPARER ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce qu'on est dimanche qu'il me faut moins de temps que les autres jours ! (Oui ! Je suis pire qu'une princesse ! Et si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, qu'il le dise maintenant.) ... Pfff ...

Je me levai, sans une grande motivation, et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Mais comment j'ai pu lui promettre un truc pareil ?

Passer la journée chez les Weasley !

_YEURK. _

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

Harry Potter était en train de me faire payer ma sortie d'hier.

Je le savais. C'était évident, c'était palpable.

Il ne m'avait pas adressé un seul mot dans la voiture, et maintenant que nous étions arrivés, il discutait avec TOUT LE MONDE en prenant bien soin de me lancer un sourire de temps à autre.

C'était.

DE.

LA.

PURE.

TORTURE.

(Sérieusement ... Comment ai-je fait pour faire de lui un garçon aussi pervers et aussi tordu ! Ne cherchez pas la réponse ! On la connaît tous ! Elle se résume en deux mots : le sexe. _Aaaaaaaaaah ..._ Notre génération est complètement perdue si même son Sauveur a.k.a mon petit-ami est accro à ma ... Bon okay, promis, j'arrête.)

Il me lança un autre sourire alors qu'il discutait avec Weasley père. Je ne répondis pas à cette basse provocation (en plus il me pique mes sourires ! GRRRRRRRRRRR !) et me contentai de remplir mon assiette.

Nous étions dehors dans le jardin des Weasley et TOUTE la famille était réunie au complet pour ce grand événement.(Si l'ironie est perceptible dans mon ton, c'est normal !) J'ai même découvert l'existence de Weasley que je ne connaissais pas, à mon plus grand damne.

(MAIS SERIEUX ! Ils sont combien ! Est-ce que Molly et Arthur Weasley dorment la nuit ?! _YEUUUURK ! _Que personne ne réponde à cette question !)

N'interprétez pas mal ce que je suis en train de dire, ils sont très sympa et tout et tout ... Mais c'est juste que ... Comment dire ! Nous n'avions pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt. J'étais un riche et sublime bô gosse et eux ils étaient ... Des _Weasley_.

La seule chose qui faisait que je me trouvais ici : c 'était Harry.

Harry qui va payer tout ceci BEAUCOUP plus tard.

(J'en connais un qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir.)

Enfin bref, je ruminais encore des plan de vengeances dans ma tête. (Pour changer !) Je remontai brièvement mes Ray-Ban noires sur mon nez, prenant encore une réserve de petits fours. (Ces lunettes sont tout simplement parfaites pour cacher une gueule de bois ! ET il se trouve que j'en ai une phénoménale !) Puis, je m'assis à une chaise, à l'écart (genre TRES à l'écart) et me mis à manger.

J'étais habillé très simplement (en même temps dur de se créer un style en SEULEMENT 20 PETITES ET RIDICULES MINUTES !) à savoir : un cardigan gris en cachemire sur une chemise bleu foncée, accompagné d'un slim noir et de chaussures noires, tous deux de la marque Paul Smith. Mais bon ... Je restai quand même le bô gosse suprême et ce, dans un rayon de 200 kilomètres au moins !

J'engloutissais donc innocemment mes petits fours (parce que ces trucs sont justes trop bon) lorsqu'un rouquin se dirigea vers moi.

Oh .... _Noooooooon. _

**ON NE LEUR APPREND PAS LE CONCEPT QUI CONSISTE A FOUTRE LA PAIX AUX GENS ? **

_Du calme, Draco, respire ..._

Je me retins difficilement de l'envoyer bouler en moins de cinq nano-secondes (eh oui ... Quand je décide de frapper, ça peut faire extrêmement mal), surtout lorsque je me rendis compte que le rouquin qui se dirigeai vers moi était le rouquin par excellence a.k.a le meilleur ami de mon copain. Je réussis à afficher un sourire sur mon visage tandis qu'il s'adressait à moi:

« Envie de te joindre à nous pour un match de Quidditch, Draco ? »

...

Il ... Il .... Il ...

(Je crois que je suis _légèrement _en train de péter un câble).

IL M'A APPELE DRACO !

...

**OMD. **

Je crois que je suis tombé bien bas dans l'échelle sociale, pour qu'un Weasley m'appelle par mon prénom.(Mon grand-père Abraxas doit être en train de se retourner dans sa tombe ... Le pauvre, comme je le comprends.)

Surtout ne pas commettre d'homicide.

Pense à Harry et tout ira bien.

« Non merci, _Ron,_ je crois que je préfère observer le paysage. »

Il hocha la tête et repartit comme si de rien était.

...

...

Je m'emparai aussitôt de mon Blackberry (bah quoi ... J'allais pas le laisser tout seul à la maison) et envoyai un texto à Blaise.

**AU SECOURS ! Harry se venge : je suis coincé chez l'ennemi. **

Parce qu'on a tous besoin de réconfort et que Blaise est un ami fidèle.

La preuve, quelques secondes plus tard je recevais le message suivant :

**Ce petit devient doué ! Je vois que tu l'as bien dressé ! ^^ Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**

J'eus un maigre sourire. Blaise ne se doutait pas à quel point Harry était doué ! (Oh non ... Personne à part MOI ne sait à quel point ce petit est doué. ....)

Je textotai une réponse à Blaise, du genre : _nooon ! I WILL SURVIVE !, _(moi en train de chanter du Donna Summers ça fait tout de suite plus sexy !), mais un autre Weasley se dirigea vers moi.

(Oui, mon sixième sens a.k.a mon radar à Weasley est hypra-développé depuis que je sors avec Harry) Je levai le nez de mon portable et constatai que c'était Molly Weasley, en personne, qui se dirigeait vers moi. J'affichai un un autre grand sourire cette fois-ci.

« Tout va bien, Draco ? » me demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

...

_Décidément, ils ont tous décidé de s'y mettre et de m'appeler par mon prénom, aujourd'hui, _pensai-je alors que mon expression se figeait, mon sourire colgate se plaquait sur mon visage.

(Respire ... Calme toi ... Dis toi juste que Harry va payer tout ceci un peu plus tard ...)

« Tout va très bien. Répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait ensoleillé. »

...

_YEURK ! _

(Question miellositude : je pense que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Oh ! Harry va payer tout ça ! Très, _très _cher).

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

...

**OMD !**

**OMD ! **

Par tous les saints de la famille Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? POURQUOI est-ce que tous les Weasley ont décidé d'être gentils avec moi aujourd'hui ? (Non mais sérieux ... J'inspire la pitié, je ... JE PUE ? C'est ça, je pue ? ... C'est du Paco Rabanne que j'ai mis, d'abord !) Bon okay, c'est vrai que ça me fait plutôt plaisir qu'on s'enquiert de ma santé et ...

ILS NE LE FONT PAS D'HABITUDE !

D'habitude, il y a une sorte de ligne invisible entre eux et moi, et on s'en tient à de simples bonjours ! Alors qu'est-ce que qui pourrait les pousser à ...

...

Je repensai alors au sourire d'Harry.

OH.

LE.

FILS.

DE.

SA.

MAMAN !.

GRRRRRRRRRR ... Harry James Potter est TROP mort.

(Il mangera pas ce soir, il mangera pas ce soir ...)

Mais revenons dans la tangible réalité, où Molly Weasley a sa main posée sur mon épaule. Je la regardai par dessus mes lunettes, et l'invitai d'un signe de tête à dire quelque chose. (PITIE DIS QUELQUE CHOSE ET ... PART !)

« Tu sais ... je suis très contente que Harry et toi vous soyez ensemble, il a l'air plus heureux. »

...

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

NON. Pas le discours de la mère poule qui est ravie que son poussin soit arrivé tout seul à sortir de l'œuf NON ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA !

...

Mais comme je suis maître de moi même, et ce dans toutes les situations qui n'impliquent pas de la vodka, je me retournai vers Molly et lui murmurai un vague merci.

Elle partit ENFIN avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

_SWEET MOTHER OF GOD : YEURK ! _

...

Je me renfrognai dans mon cardigan en cachemire, avec la ferme intention de disparaître à l'intérieur. Parce que honnêtement, je me sens bizarre ... En même temps elle voulait que je lui réponde quoi ?

C'est EVIDENT qu'il est plus heureux depuis que nous sommes ensemble ! N'importe qui serait DIX MILLES fois plus épanoui s'il pouvait sortir avec MOI ! (Même moi je serais plus épanoui ... Non ... Oubliez ça.)

Hello ! Je suis Draco Malfoy ! a.k.a le bô gosse attitré !

Harry a la chance d'observer ma magnificence, de vivre avec ma magnificence, de dormir ma magnificence, de toucher m... (Non mais sérieusement, il faut que je demande à Blaise si je dois m'inquiétez pour ma santé mentale. Entre nous, je pense que la réponse est « oui », mais, je demanderai à Blaise, juste au cas où).

...

Quoi qu'il en soit le prochain Weasley qui m'approche va souffrir !

Sur ce, je sortis mon portable, histoire d'informer Blaise des événements de ces quelques dernières secondes.

**OMD ! Maman W. vient de me parler ! **

Blaise répondit aussitôt.

**WTF ! O_O Elle voulait quoi ? Te dire de dégager ? **

N'importe quoi ! Personne ne dis à un Malfoy de dégager !

(AAAAAAAAAAAH ... Blaise commence à oublier les règles simples de la vie !)

Aussi, je tapais le message suivant :

**LOL ! Comme si ÇA pouvait arriver ?! Mais remonte moi un peu le moral : tu fais quoi ? \o/ **

Quoi de mieux que de prendre des nouvelles de Blaise pour passer le temps ? On est deux à y gagner : lui, il croit que je m'intéresse un tant soit peu à ce qu'il raconte (Je n'écoute MEME pas mon propre père alors ...), et moi, je peux utiliser mon forfait messages illimités ! (Parce qu'on arrête pas le progrès). Mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois.

**Certains d'entre nous ont une vie sociale le dimanche ... ^^ Plus sérieusement, Théo a eu un acte de gentillesse, il est allé m'acheter des muffins ! **

Ooooh ... C'est trop mignon.

Honnêtement, ça n'a choqué personne que Blaise et Théo se mettent ENFIN ensemble, et surtout pas moi. En même temps, Théo n'a jamais été très doué pour la subtilité et le mensonge (DONC : que faisait-il à Serpentard ... Grand Mystère ...) et que Blaise passait son temps à BOUDER dès que Théo avait le malheur de fréquenter quelqu'un ... EN BREF : le couple le plus sexy que je connaisse.

Enfin ... Juste après moi et Harry évidemment. (Et comme vous le savez déjà, c'est dit dans cet ordre _là _ pour une bonne raison.)

J'étais DONC en train de répondre à Blaise en lui disant à quel point sa miellositude me faisait honte (ma façon à moi de dire que je les trouve trop mignon), quand mon portable me fut arraché des mains.

...

Qui ... _NOOOOON_. ...

**QUI VIENT DE ME PRENDRE MON BLACKBERRY ?**

(Sait-il SEULEMENT qu'il vient de signer sa décapitation ?)

...

Je levai les yeux pour croiser le regard, à vrai dire, pour croiser, DEUX regards, de mes DEUX rouquins _préférés _a.k.a les jumeaux Weasley.

_YEURK ! _

(Décidément ... C'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui ! Dis donc ... Ça pourrait faire une bonne chanson ... _Hmmm _... Je me pencherai sur cette question beaucoup plus tard...)

Je croisai les bras et les jambes, tandis que Fred ou George (PEU IMPORTE ! C'est du pareil au même ! Et si il y a des fans des Weasley _Twins _dans la salle qu'ils sortent tout de suite ! On ne peut pas être fan de _MOI_ et être fan de _eux._) faisait tourner mon portable entre ses doigts.

...

Est-ce qu'il a la moindre idée de la valeur sentimentale de ce portable ? Sinon il ne se permettrait pas de ... De ... De _jouer nonchalamment_ avec de cette manière.

Mais les Weasley _Twins _étaient tout sauf des crétins, j'allais devoir la jouer fine pour récupérer mon Blackberry. Aussi, je décidai d'être nonchalant à mon tour et, c'est tout en m'appuyant confortablement dans ma chaise, que je les toisai du regard.

« _Fred ... George ..._Toujours un _plaisir _de vous revoir. »

Le mépris était tout à fait audible dans ma voix et j'en avais parfaitement conscience.

QUOI de mieux pour leur faire comprendre que leur présence était tout sauf désirée ? Non mais sérieux, okay ce sont les jumeaux Weasley, j'entendais des rumeurs sur eux à Poudlard, certaines filles les trouvaient même « mignons » mais ho ! Stop ! Si je devais faire un choix entre les jumeaux Weasley et le garçon de mes rêves : le choix serait plus que vite fait.

(Le garçon de mes rêves c'est simple ... c'est ... QUOI, Harry ? Mais non ... Harry je l'ai déjà, alors que Jude Law _aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ... _Je l'ai tous les soirs dans mes rêves ... Pardon, mais est-ce que vous avez vu la nouvelle pub de Dior Homme sport ? Il est tout simplement PARFAIT.

Et aussi dans retour à Cold Moutain : IL EST DIVIN. Mais ne nous égarons pas ...)

Oui, surtout ne nous égarons pas, parce que l'une des choses rousses, a.k.a Fred ou George Weasley, s'adressait à moi.

« Draco, Draco, Draco ... Pas la peine d'être aussi poli avec nous...

- Non là tu confonds politesse et les choses que je suis obligé de faire pour satisfaire un certain Monsieur Potter, répliquai-je aussitôt pour couper court à son élan de miellositude

- Au moins on sait qui porte la culotte dans votre couple, renchérit un des roux toujours en jouant avec mon portable (Ne t'inquiète pas _Black', _papa arrive !)

- En parlant de couple, toujours pas de copine à l'horizon ? Oh mais suis-je bête, pas besoin de copine quand on a son jumeau à sa disposition ... »

Je ponctuai ma phrase d'un sourire.

Ils se trompaient lourdement s'ils pensaient que j'allais les laisser jouer impunément avec moi : ils étaient connus pour leur grande répartie, ça tombe bien moi aussi !

(Il faut dire qu'avec Harry comme rival à Poudlard, j'ai eu des années d'entraînement... _Aaaaaaaaah ... _Comme ces folles et jeunes années me manquent !)

« Au moins, Malfoy, tu reconnais ta bêtise, fit remarquer Fred (ou George ou a... MERDE ! Comment leur mère fait pour leur reconnaître.)

- Et tu sais ce que je fais encore mieux ? Reconnaître celle des autres, et il se trouve que j'ai devant moi les deux plus grands crétins de l'histoire. Une petite idée sur leur identité ? Oh allez, vous êtes tellement forts d'habitude ...

- Oui mais nous ne criions pas sur tout les toits que nous sommes magnifiquement magnifiques !

- Encore heureux ! Sinon je commencerai à me poser des sérieuses questions sur la définition du mot magnifique ! Oh et puis ... Juste histoire que les choses soient claires, le seul qui crie sous mon toit c'est Harry et personne d'autre ! »

...

Alors ? PLUS RIEN A DIRE, HEIN ?

Les deux roux me regardaient avec un regard plutôt perplexe : apparemment, ils n'avaient pas envie de connaître la vie sexuelle d'un de leurs très proche amis dans TOUS les détails.

Ah bon ? Quel dommage, moi qui m'apprêtait à leur faire un récit complet.

Mais il serait triste de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, non ? (Comme le dit si bien Mamie Malfoy : il faut toujours aller au fond des choses).

Aussi, un immense sourire sadique sur les lèvres, je repris la parole.

« D'ailleurs la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici, il m'a supplié de le prendre dans l'une des pièces, et je crois que c'était _votre _chambre. Qui suis-je pour lui dire non ? J'ai été contraint de lui enlever l'intégralité de ses vêtements avant de le ...

- Malfoy pitié pas de détails sur ta vie sexuelle ! Dit alors le jumeau qui avait mon téléphone entre les mains

- Épargne nous ça, renchérit l'autre jumeau.

- Et je lui ai mis les jambes sur mes épaules, une position qui permet d'avoir un meilleure angle de pénétration et de ... »

Mais juste avant que j'ai pu aller plus loin (bah quoi ? C'est intéressant de savoir comment calculer un angle de p... non ?), le Weasley _Twin _qui tenait mon Blackberry me le lança, et ils s'en allèrent en me lançant des regards répugnés.

...

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA.

TROP FACILE.

(Comment faire fuir des Weasley en dix leçons ? Un livre écrit par Draco Lucius Malfoy bientôt disponible chez votre libraire).

Je jouai alors à mon tour à mon Blackberry, bien content de l'avoir récupéré, lorsque je sentis une ombre derrière moi.

(Décidément aujourd'hui je les collectionne ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est un Weasley, je l'envoie promener vite fait !)

Mais c'était loin d'être un Weasley, _TRES _loin de là, c'était Mr Harry Potter himself, qui se tenait derrière moi. Avec un sourire très sexy sur le visage, les cheveux dérangés par le vent, et le t-shirt plaqué sur le torse et... STOP !

Je suis censé être en colère contre lui : que vaudra ma crédibilité si je mets à le dévorer du regard et à saliver devant lui ? (Et le premier qui dit ose dire « quelle crédibilité ? » il va s'en manger une ... Mais vraiment !)

Donc, au lieu de l'imaginer tout nu recouvert d'une quelconque substance collante, je reportai mon attention sur l'écran de mon téléphone. (Ouais ! Jouons aux Sims !)

« Alors ... me lança t-il en venant se placer devant moi, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Oh que oui, dis-je toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran, et ce, en dépit de toutes tes tentatives pour me faire passer une mauvais journée.

- Moi ? Je ne vois _vraiment pas _de quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Harry sur un ton un peu trop innocent. »

EVIDEMMENT QUE TU VOIS DE QUOI JE PARLES !

Grrrr ...

Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui pour voir que son sourire s'était agrandit. Et, instantanément, je sus que je n'étais plus fâché. (Les sourires de Mr Potter ont un drôle d'effet sur moi.)

C'est tout de même ABOMINABLEMENT injuste. Impossible de lui en vouloir. Pffff ... Sortir avec quelqu'un ça craint.

« Bon écoute, dit alors Harry, ça te dit qu'on fasse une trêve et qu'on aille faire un tour ?»

Il me tendit alors la main ...

_Hmmmm ... _(Moment d'intense réflexion.)

Oh et puis zut ! Pensais-je en lui prenant la main et en me levant, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais VRAIMENT en colère contre lui, non ?

Je le laissais m'entraîner dans la forêt qui entourait la maison des Weasley, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il voulait m'emmener ; je m'en fichais un peu, et, je sais que ça fait complètement cliché, mais du moment que je suis avec lui tout va bien. (Chut lecteurs, je me suis un peu adouci entre la première histoire et celle-ci.)

Mais il fallait bien que je sois honnête avec moi-même : sortir avec quelqu'un n'avait jamais été aussi bon depuis que je sortais avec Harry. C'était réconfortant de savoir que j'allais le retrouver à la maison une fois ma journée finie, qu'il allait faire attention de ne pas me réveiller le matin en partant et qu'il allait m'envoyer message à un moment donné de la journée pour prendre de mes nouvelles. C'était tout simplement génial. Draco Malfoy flotte sur un nuage de bonheur !

Il arrêta alors de marcher et je réalisai que nous étions arrivés à proximité d'un cours d'eau. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et j'en fis de même. (Désolé cher slim de marque mais ... Harry le vaut bien. )

« On avait l'habitude de venir ici l'été, dit alors Harry, on passait nos après midi ici. »

Je hochai simplement la tête, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

...

Je ne sais jamais quoi dire dans ce genre de moment : il était en train de partager quelque chose d'assez intime et qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Je suis totalement incapable de faire ce genre de chose. Je parle de MOI à longueur de journée et de CE QUE JE VEUX, mais mes souvenirs les plus précieux et tout ce qui m'est cher, je le garde pour moi.

...

Alors je suis censé faire quoi ? (Grand doute hyperbolique pour le Malfoy).

Apparemment, Harry n'attendait pas de réponse particulière (Merlin merci !) car il ajouta :

« Si un jour on m'avait dit que j'amènerais Draco Malfoy ici ...

- Tu aurais très certainement pris la personne pour un fou, finis-je à sa place.

- Ou alors je l'aurais tué, dit-il avec un air très sérieux sur le visage. »

Euh ...

Pardon ?

Je le dévisageai du regard et face à mon expression, il éclata de rire.

...

HAHAHAHA... Très drôle !

« Tu passes trop de temps avec moi, fis-je remarquer alors qu'il continuait de rire

- Ou alors pas assez, répliqua Harry, si seulement je pouvais te mettre dans ma poche.

- Ça va pas non ?! Je suis bien trop sexy pour rester dans une poche !

- Draco, tu es vraiment irrécupérable !

- Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores ?

- Faut voir. »

Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers moi et s'attaqua à mes lèvres.

_Oh yeah ...ça je peux le faire, il paraît même que je suis très doué. _

Je capturai sa langue avec la mienne, mettant mes mains autour de sa taille. Il avait toujours ce goût qui faisait que je ne me lassais jamais de l'embrasser : je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était, mais c'était un genre de saveur qui vous rendait accro. Lorsqu'on me donnait un peu de Harry, j'en voulais immédiatement plus.

Et il ne se plaignait jamais, bien au contraire. Je sentis ses mains à lui s'emparer de mes cheveux, les tirant comme lui seul savait le faire. Je grognai et le fis s'allonger sur le sol, m'emparant pleinement de lui. Il enroula alors ses jambes autour de ma taille et je grognai de nouveau. Il se dirigeait vers une pente très glissante ... S'il pensait que j'avais la force de m'arrêter ...

_Oh merde ... _Une de ses mains avait dérivé vers mon dos, et lui infligeait à présent les pires caresses. Je quittai alors les lèvres d'Harry pour aller m'attaquer à son cou. Je le mordis légèrement et ce fut à son tour de grogner. Et c'est avec un sourire sur les lèvres que je me mis à lui lécher la clavicule : il haletait à présent, ses deux mains de nouveau perdues dans mes cheveux. Puis, j'embrassai la peau juste derrière son oreille, le tout provoquant un affreux bruit de succion mêlé à nos deux bruyantes respirations. Il eut une réaction, disons, assez _dangereuse _pour nous deux. Harry fit un léger mouvement de hanches et à ce moment précis, je réalisais à quel point j'étais excité et _putain de merde, _c'était affreusement douloureux.

Bien évidemment, Harry s'était également rendu compte de mon état, car il répéta l'opération, me faisant véritablement trembler cette fois-ci : il était en train de tester un contrôle que je n'avais pas, j'allais bientôt lui arracher ses vêtements pour que ... Ma bouche forma alors un « O » silencieux lorsqu'Harry s'empara de mon oreille : il savait pertinemment que c'était mon point faible.

« _Haa... _Harry, réussis-je à murmurer alors que mon oreille était toujours en proie aux assauts de sa langue (comment fait-il ça ? Cela restera un grand mystère, y compris pour moi.), tu sais que ... que ... _aaaaah ... _si tu continues comme ç_aaaaaaa,_ je ne vais pas ... pouvoir m'arrêter. »

Il relâcha alors mon oreille, on entendit un léger « pop ». Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et rougies par mon baiser, et ses yeux verts émeraude si brillants me dévoraient littéralement : il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour devenir incroyablement dur ; je me sentais tout de suite très, _très_ à l'étroit dans mon slim. Harry eut un sourire coquin avant de me répondre.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. »

...

Les choses sont tout de suite plus claires.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je l'embrasse de nouveau, sans me retenir cette fois-ci. C'était de la pure passion qui m'animait lorsque j'explorais sa bouche, toujours avide de découvrir des nouveaux recoins, le faisant lui aussi trembler. Mes mains essayaient de tout atteindre, de tout toucher, de tout caresser, de tout électriser sur leur passage et je sentais les siennes en faire de même. Cependant, comme toujours, il m'en fallait beaucoup plus. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de demi-mesure avec Harry. J'avais besoin de plus de contact, je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes ongles. Aussi, je lui enlevai son t-shirt, mes mains tremblantes d'excitation. Il leva les bras pour m'aider : il avait un sourire sur les lèvres, je le lui rendis avant de m'emparer d'un de ses tétons, passant sensuellement ma langue dessus.

Il lâcha un « _Dracoo _», ses mains me décoiffant encore. Je ne m'arrêtais pas en si bon chemin, j'accordai le même soin à son autre téton, mes mains caressant son torse. J'entrepris alors d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son torse. Je réussis à lui arracher de véritables gémissements, et comme à chaque fois, j'en vins à la conclusion que j'adorais la façon dont il prononçait son prénom : en le faisant légèrement rouler sur sa langue, lui donnant tout son véritable sens. J'arrivai alors à son nombril, à ce stade là, il peinait pour retrouver son souffle; je donnai un coup de langue à l'intérieur et il sursauta alors véritablement.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je levai les yeux vers lui. Je me passai aussitôt la langue sur les lèvres : je trouvais ces rougeurs sur ses joues particulièrement excitantes. Harry me lança alors un regard implorant, il ne voulait visiblement pas que je le fasse attendre une seconde de plus.

_Oh que non... _

Je m'attaquai à son Levis, je défis la braguette et le débarrassai complètement du jean. Je lui enlevai également chaussures et chaussettes avant de remonter vers sa taille. Il portait un boxer bleu marine où on pouvait voir une importante protubérance. Mon sourire s'agrandit jusqu'au possible, et je devais avoir une expression quasi-sadique lorsque je le débarrassais de son dernier vêtement, libérant ainsi son sexe. Mes yeux se posèrent aussitôt dessus et ma bouche devint très sèche. _Merci Merlin d'avoir doté Harry James Potter de ... de si GROS arguments. _

Je me léchai les lèvres pour la seconde fois et levai les yeux vers Harry. Il avait ce regard fiévreux qui ne signifiait qu'une seule et unique chose : prends moi, maintenant.

_Oh mais avec plaisir ... _

Je me penchai alors vers le membre d'Harry, mais ce dernier m'interrompit en se redressant, se mettant en position assise.

« Je ne veux pas de ta bouche, et encore moins de tes doigts, c'est _toi _que je veux. »

...

Comment suis-je censé rester fâcher contre lui quand il sait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire pour m'exciter ?

(_Chuuuut ..._ Ne répondez pas à cette question !)

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'enlevai rapidement mon cardigan. Les mains d'Harry se joignirent au miennes pour m'ôter ma chemise, cependant, à la fin il perdit patience et m'arracha les derniers boutons. En temps normal j'aurais été plus qu'outré qu'il fiche en l'air une chemise à 200 livres, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver son geste affreusement excitant.

_Comme quoi ... Il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien ... _

Sa bouche se mit à vraiment dévorer mon épaule, et je ne pus que gémir, fondant littéralement sous son baiser, à un point tel que je devais certainement avoir la consistance d'une guimauve; pendant ce temps ses mains s'affairaient à défaire ma braguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, je n'avais plus de pantalon, et encore moins de sous vêtements, et Harry, son regard bouillonnant de désir dirigé vers le miens, ses deux mains caressant avec une vigueur peu commune mon sexe. Je laissai échapper un cri, rejetant la tête en arrière et il en profita pour déposer sa bouche sur mon cou. Je crus défaillir, sentir ses deux mains caresser la peau de mon membre était une chose, mais le sentir embrasser, non rectifiez ça, me _sucer _le cou en même temps c'était une autre chose. Il fit alors passer son pouce sur ma verge et je sentis mes yeux rouler dans leur orbite tant ce qu'il m'infligeait était bon. Lorsque je réussis à vaguement reprendre mes esprits, je n'avais plus qu'une seule pensée cohérente : _Harry, dedans, MAINTENANT. _

Je repris le contrôle des opérations en capturant sa bouche et en le faisant s'allonger. Il se laissa totalement faire, n'arrêtant pas ses caresses pour autant. Mais Harry fut bien obligé de stopper sa très _alléchante _activité, lorsque je lui écartai les jambes, faisant reposer ses genoux sur mes hanches. Ma respiration n'était plus du tout contrôlée, mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'en avais mal, je tremblais : j'étais au paroxysme de l'excitation. Sans compter que je pouvais sentir ma queue délicatement frotter contre son postérieur. Ce fut trop.

Je m'écartai de ses lèvres, mon front contre le sien, les yeux figés sur son regard,et d'un coup de rein, je le pénétrai. Je fis entrer mon sexe en lui d'un simple coup brusque et il ferma les yeux, haletant de plaisir. Je ne lui laissais cependant pas le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion car déjà, je sortais de lui pour venir l'empaler. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent aussitôt, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, alors que je répétais l'opération. Je recommençai encore, m'immisçant le plus possible en lui cette fois, et ses cris finirent par arriver. C'était mon prénom. Des Dracos qu'il haletait, qu'il gémissait ...

Cette pensée m'excita encore plus, et j'accélérai la cadence, un son de claquement parvenant très distinctement à mes oreilles à chacun de mes coups de reins. Je sentis ses ongles déchirer ma peau, et je criai à mon tour, l'embrassant violemment. Il n'y avait rien de doux, ou de tendre dans ce que je faisais. J'étais en train de le clamer, purement et simplement. Il était à moi et chacun des gémissements, cris, tressautements que je pouvais lui extirper étaient des récompenses. Il était à moi, parce que pour moi posséder quelque chose revenait à l'aimer pleinement.

Haletant, je me saisis de ses jambes, les mettant sur mes épaules : je l'envahissais plus profondément. Il semblait pleinement apprécier car ses cris redoublèrent, en écho avec les miens. Car il était si bon de toujours me retrouver en lui, de pouvoir le faire gémir, de pouvoir le faire choisir. Et, pris d'un véritable élan de folie ou alors de simple désir, je saisis sa hampe à lui. Je la caressai alors, mes touchés s'accordant au rythme de mes mouvements de hanches. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser, je pouvais le sentir, je pouvais le _voir. _Ses yeux étaient à moitié clos, il était rouge et couvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, et de sa bouche sortait les pires obscénités : il était magnifique. Je touchai alors un point particulièrement sensible et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Je lui accordai un sourire, qu'il ne put me rendre tant il était perdu dans le plaisir. Je le sentis alors se resserrer contre moi et je hoquetai.

Je n'allais pas pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps; il sembla l'avoir compris car il se laissa complètement aller, poussant le plus formidable des cris, ses fesses emprisonnant véritablement mon membre. Je le suivis alors, frappé par un orgasme des plus grandioses, me déversant en jets puissants en lui.

Je finis par retomber sur son torse les yeux clos. Je savais bien que j'allais être tout collant, et que cela allait être très difficile de se relever après mais je m'en foutais un peu. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre son cœur battre. Il reprenait peu à peu sa respiration, murmurant de temps à autres une quelconque injure.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ..._Putain de merde, _c'était ... _Hmmm ... _définitivement _troop _bon. _Wow... _Je t'aime.

- Pas la peine d'en faire tout un p... »

...

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase, réalisant soudainement qu'il venait de dire.

_Je t'aime. _

MERDE.

MERDE.

MERDE.

MERDE.

Je... Qu... Mais... Comment je suis censé le ...

Je m'étais carrément figé contre son torse, incapable de bouger, ou de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il me caressa alors les cheveux.

« Draco ? Draco ? S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose. »

Il a dit : je t'aime.

Il ne m'avait dit « je t'aime » avant.

Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces trois mots.

Pas quand je lui avais demandé de sortir avec moi, ni quand j'avais exiger de passer tout l'été en sa compagnie, ni même quand je lui avais demandé de vivre avec moi. Et encore moins lorsque nous nous étions disputés pour le côté droit du lit, où même lorsque nous avions fait l'amour dans notre appartement pour la première fois.

Pas une seule fois.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ? HEIN ?

...

Oh par Merlin, est-ce qu'il attend une réponse ...

...

Je... Je crois bien que je suis totalement incapable de lui en donner une.

...

Je ne peux pas lui dire.

Sans même le regarder, je quittai ses bras, me mettant en position assise lui tournant le dos.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Je sentis alors ses lèvres contre mon épaule et je sursautai.

« Écoute, je sais que montrer tes sentiments, ce n'est pas ton fort et je sais que tu tiens à moi. Alors je ne te mets pas la pression, tu me répondras en temps voulu. Mais ... je voulais juste que tu le saches. Pitié, Draco, regarde moi. »

J'inspirai profondément avant de pathétiquement tourner la tête vers lui. C'était toujours Harry, c'était toujours ses mêmes yeux qui me fixaient, sauf que cette fois-ci je réussissais à identifier la lueur que je voyais toujours briller au fond d'eux : c'était de l'amour.

Je me penchai vers lui, capturant ses lèvres.

...

_Mais est-ce que les miens brillaient de cette manière ? _

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Bonjour, Mr Malfoy ! Me dit la journaliste en me tendant la main.

- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Draco, répliquai-je en lui offrant un grand sourire avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la main qu'elle me tendait. »

Elle gloussa légèrement, avant de s'asseoir et de lisser son tailleur. Elle devait avoir quoi? Dans les trente ans, et devait certainement avoir mari et enfants, alors ... On va dire que je lui faisais une faveur en la laissant croire qu'elle était toujours désirable.

Aaaaaaaah ... Ma bonté me perdra. (On devrait m'appeler Saint Malfoy ! )

On était lundi matin, a.k.a le lendemain du fameux « incident Harry » (j'ai décidé de l'appeler ainsi et de ne SURTOUT pas me prendre la tête, surtout qu'il a dit qu'il allait m'attendre donc ..), et j'étais de retour dans la vie active. Après quelques heures de cours, j'avais fait un saut chez moi pour me changer, histoire de revêtir un costume 100 % noir : l'uniforme de tout bon travail de tout Malfoy qui se respecte. Puis, m'emparant de mon Blackberry et de mon Steve, j'avais filé dans ma Bentley pour mon rendez vous de treize heures, à savoir, l'interview pour la Gazette du Sorcier que je devais faire pour que mon père me lâche un peu la grappe...

Je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir la paix de nos jours ! (Un jour, je ne sais pas comment, ni où MAIS mon père payera pour tout ceci.)

Je finis donc pas m'asseoir en face de la journaliste, croisant les jambes; Steve, assis à l'écart imitant ma position. (Je vous dis que ce petit a de l'avenir.)

La journaliste s'empara d'une plume et d'un parchemin, mit des lunettes avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

« Alors, _Draco, _j'ai récemment appris que vous travaillez à mi-temps dans l'entreprise familiale. Pourquoi cette soudaine décision ? »

QUELLE DECISION ?! Mon père m'a forcé la main, ouais !

Plaquant mon sourire commercial sur le visage, je répondis simplement.

« Cela me semblait tout naturel, après tout cette entreprise va m'appartenir un jour, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux maîtriser les rouages de la machine le plus tôt possible.

- Vous êtes donc un passionné d'immobilier comme votre père ? »

...

NON ! Moi j'aime les fringues et les vodka tonic ! Alors que mon père aime fabriquer des immeubles qui vont servir au ministère de la magie et a exiger un prix exorbitant en échange ! Et pourquoi ces crétins payent-ils à chaque fois ? Parce que la garantie Malfoy est tout simplement la meilleure.

Autre sourire sur mes lèvres.

« Disons que nos domaines d'intérêt divergent, me contentai-je de répondre.

- Oh vraiment ? Et quels sont les vôtres ? »

Je jetai un regard étrange à la journaliste avant de reporter mon attention sur Steve, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Apparemment, la journaliste se moquait totalement de la société de mon père et semblait plus intéressée par MOI.

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

_Au Diable la Malfoy Enterprise ... Si elle veut du Draco, je vais lui donner du Draco. _

« Moi, j'aime ce que n'importe quel garçon de mon âge apprécie, à savoir le sexe, l'alcool et les grands créateurs. Mais ce genre de choses n'entre pas en considération pour le vieux et grincheux Lucius Malfoy ! »

Elle gloussa tout en prenant des notes et Steve s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Monsieur, vous allez avoir des problèmes. Murmura t-il à mon intention. »

AH OUAIS ?

Je me penchai vers la journaliste.

« Au fait ... Est-ce que je vous ai parlé de ma marque de lunettes de soleil? »

...

Attendez un peu de voir la tête de mon paternel lorsqu'il verra l'article.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Je pense toujours que vous allez avoir de sérieux problèmes. » me dit Steve une heure plus tard lorsque nous sortîmes du bureau de la journaliste.

Vous savez ce qui est génial quand vous payez quelqu'un ?

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tenir compte de son avis.

Aussi, je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

« Mon Dieu, je meurs de faim !

- Vous avez l'après midi de libre, m'informa Steve en consultant mon agenda. »

Hmmm ...

Toute une après midi de libre ... Et j'étais au ministère ...

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi. Dis-je alors à Steve avant de me diriger vers les ascenseurs. »

_J'allais faire une sacré surprise à quelqu'un. _

Je descendis au département des Aurors. Pourquoi là me direz vous ? Car il se trouve que Harry y effectue un stage de 6 mois, pour voir si il est « apte » à exercer cette profession. Complètement stupide si vous voulez mon avis ... (On parle tout de même du SURVIVANT, le type qui a REDUIT A NEANT Lord Voldemort : quelles preuves vous faut-il de plus ?).

En entrant dans le Q.G des aurors, je tombai sur plusieurs photos de mon père (toujours suspecté ? Ca ne m'étonne pas.) et constatai avec joie que le bureau était vide : tout le monde avait dû aller manger. Mais ... quelque chose me disait qu'Harry était toujours là.

Il se trouvait que j'avais raison (comme d'habitude !), car Monsieur Potter était installé à son bureau, occupé à écrire. Il était dos à moi, ses cheveux toujours aussi en bataille, un bout de sa nuque révélée par sa chemise. Je m'approchai à pas de loup avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Aussitôt, Harry fit pivoter sa chaise, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« La discrétion n'a jamais été ton fort, je t'ai entendu arriver à des kilomètres . »

En guise de réponse, je grimaçai avant de m'installer sur ses genoux. Il enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de ma taille, déposant un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. Harry avait l'air heureux, me tenant dans ses bras et me fixant.

Donc l'incident d'hier était partiellement « oublié », et j'étais ravi de constater que son attitude n'avait pas changé.

Ouh ! Ca me fait un poids en moins sur la poitrine ...

« Mais puis je savoir ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Eh bien ... commençai-je en jouant avec sa cravate (Harry est le seul Auror qui en porte une à ma connaissance et Dieu ... qu'est-ce que c'est sexy !), j'ai fini ma dure journée de travail et je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner quelque part ...

- C'est très tentant, mais j'ai encore une pile de ... »

Je l'interrompis par un baiser.

« Harry, ça n'avait rien d'une question, dis-je contre ses lèvres

- Il n'y a que toi pour faire des invitations qu'on ne peut pas refuser.

- Oui ... Je suis comme ça.

- D'ailleurs en parlant d'invitation, j'ai reçu notre invitation pour le gala de charité des Malfoys, je suppose que je serais ton cavalier ?

- Nooooon. Je vais y aller avec Steve, il est tellement mignon et sexy, et il a l'air d'avoir une paire de... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui mit fin à ma phrase en m'embrassant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Oh que si ... Tu es juste trop borné pour le voir. Mais ... Je pourrais arrêter si tu viens déjeuner avec moi ...

- Tu réalises que tu es en train de me faire chanter ?

- Oui.

- Et tu réalises que ça marche ?

- Oui. »

Il eut un sourire avant de nouveau m'embrasser.

...

Mais il fallait qu'il le sache, il était la seule personne que j'avais envie de faire chanter.

* * *

**Alors ils ne sont pas trop ADORABLES tous les deux ?**

**(Bon certes Draco est plus adorable que le _ça _mais ...) **

**C'était un petit chapitre de transition ... **

**Parce qu'un événement de taille vous attend dans le chapitre 3 ! **

**Rendez vous dans 2 semaines ! **

**Nymphadora Burd. **


	3. A Heavy Cross

Auteur : Nymphadora Burd, de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: **Tout est à JKR, SAUF les personnages secondaires ET la folie de Draco. [Parce qu'il le vaut bien]**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _:** ... **

**.... **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard : mon disque dur externe m'a lâchement planté et a donc effacé les beaux chapitres que je vous avais préparé. J'étais donc légèrement (doux euphémisme) énervée contre mon ordinateur. MAIS, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai TOUT réécrit. **

**Donc encre désolée. Mais ... (c'est pas pour me vanter ni quoi ...), je pense que ce chapitre rattrape un tout petit peu l'attente. **

**Sur ce, **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**PS : Dites merci à ma super beta qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : A heavy Cross **

_« It's a cruel, cruel world to face on your own_

_A heavy cross just to carry alone ... »_

Tout en chantonnant de ma douce voix (OUI ! J'ai une voix sublime ! Je pourrais faire chanteur si je le voulais vraiment ! Mais que voulez vous ? N'est pas Draco Malfoy qui veut !), je fis pivoter ma chaise de bureau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, m'amusant comme un enfant de cinq ans. (Aaaah ... Les petits plaisirs de la vie simple.)

Mais lorsque je me tournais, je fus accueilli par le regard noir et accusateur de Steve.

...

_Quoi ?_

Pour toute réponse, je lui envoyai un clin d'œil (du genre qui vous pétrifie et vous liquéfie sur place) avant d'augmenter le volume de mon mp3 d'une certaine marque de mp3 avec une pomme dessus (oui !! oui ! J'ai un I-pod Touch ! Maintenant que ça a été énoncé clairement : est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose ? Et j'ajouterais même autre chose : le groupe que j'écoute en ce moment, _Gossip, _est un groupe génial ! Vive _Gossip ! _)

Steve n'a pas besoin de me regarder de cette manière-là ! (Sérieux ... Qu'est-ce qui me retiens de lui mettre un coup de pied au derrière ? Absolument rien, je n'aurais qu'à allonger sa déjà très haute paye, à la fin de ce mois ci.) Cependant, je pense que c'est _un peu _pourquoi il me regarde de travers. Okay, okay ! Lorsque je suis dans l'entreprise de mon père je suis sensé « travailler » et « vérifier » les rapports d'un bon nombre d'employés ... (Notez je vous prie, l'importance des guillemets !).

Mais, à cette belle et grande affirmation, je répondrai cette toute aussi belle et grande question : pourquoi, ô pourquoi, devrais-je le faire alors que j'ai un assistant si cher payé à ma disposition, hein ? Le dit assistant qui me regarde de travers et qui ne devrait pas oublier que son patron est un dangereux psychopathe/sociopathe. (Vous suivez mon raisonnement, n'est-ce pas ?)

Bon, je sais que ce n'est pas très fair-play de ma part, que je suis là pour apprendre et que mon père me fait une immense faveur, que n'importe qui tuerait pour avoir ma place et _BLABLABLA ... _Mais là encore, à cette belle et grande affirmation : je réponds _FUCK_ ! (Oui ! Avec un grand F, un A, et un tréma sur le Z ... Oui c'est possible !)

Il est grand temps que Malfoy Senior, aka mon paternel, ouvre grand ses mirettes et réalise que je n'ai PAS l'intention de reprendre notre chère entreprise familiale ... Du moins pas pour la diriger !

Non ...

J'engagerais une bande de détracteurs véreux pour le faire à ma place ! (Vous voyez à quel point j'ai le sens des réalités ?)

ET là, en bons lecteurs passionnés qui se respectent, vous vous demandez très certainement : mais que va faire Draco pendant ce temps-là ?

Question simple, réponse simple : j'en profiterais pour devenir l'avocat le plus sexy et le plus talentueux de l'histoire de la sorcellerie ! (Vous voyez là encore à quel point c'est d'une simplicité enfantine ? _Oh yeaah ...) _

Bon, là encore, autre question du bon lecteur : mais pourquoi avocat ? (Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ADORE les bons lecteurs parce que au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ... _J'A-DORE parler de MOI !_)

Donc, pourquoi avocat ? Parce c'est un métier qui demande de la prestance, de l'aisance, de l'élégance, de la classe ... En bref et en quelques mots : un métier 100% malfoyien. (ET est-ce que j'ai dit que les avocats étaient hyper sexy ? Non ? Alors je le dis : les avocats sont hyper sexy.) C'est vrai car dans le fond, peut importe que votre client soit coupable ou innocent (je pense que je défendrais surtout les coupables ... _Oh yeah ... Born to be bad.), _du moment que vous arrivez à mettre les bonnes personnes dans votre poche, le tour est joué ! Et il se trouve (enfin ... sans me vanter) que je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine.

Lequel ? L'art de la manipulation. (Merci papa ... )

Il est pas mal mon futur plan de carrière, non ? (C'est une question de rhétorique ... BIEN SUR !)

Mais ... Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviner (comme tout bon lecteur qui se respecte), tout le monde n'est pas du même avis. Mon paternel, par exemple. (Un exemple pris au hasard parmi tant d'autres bien sûr ...)

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ça a toujours été comme ça entre mon père et moi : ce même éternel combat. Pourquoi un combat ? Parce qu'il y avait les choses qu'il voulait me faire faire, et celle que j'avais _réellement _envie de faire. Du point de vue de mon père, je suis une véritable déception : j'aime les hommes, donc pas d'héritier malfoyien, je préfère la mode à la bourse, donc personne pour reprendre l'entreprise. Et bien évidemment, ce que Lucius ne peut absolument pas supporter : je suis doté d'une vanité sans borne et sans limite.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je lui dois cet aspect de ma personnalité. (Mère m'a assuré qu'il était pire que moi à mon âge ... DONC, il est légèrement mal placé pour me faire la morale !)

Cependant, je me garde bien de dire tout ceci à mon paternel, me contentant de lui envoyer des messages subliminaux, ou de passer des accords douteux avec lui. (Lucius pourrait sans problème faire l'avocat du diable) C'est notre manière de nous entendre ... enfin ... C'est ce que n'arrête pas de dire mère...

...

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ENCORE en train de parler de mon père ? (Non mais sérieux, comme si je n'avais pas de plus GROS problèmes !)

Ce soir ... Un événement de taille se déroule au Manoir Malfoy !

Comment ça vous n'êtes pas au courant ? (Mais où sont donc passés mes fidèles lecteurs, si près à me cirer les bottes ? Ouuuh .... ? Où êtes vous ? Il me faut plus de vénération !)

_Roulement de tambour ! _

Le célèbre gala annuel des Malfoys ! Et il se trouve que cette année est une année bien spéciale, vu que je vais officiellement être présenté à l'élite des sorciers. (Bon ça c'est le côté barbant de la soirée vu par mon père ... pfff ... Qu'est-ce qu'il est ringard parfois !)

Mais moi je vais vous dire les choses les plus importantes à cette soirée :

1- La TONNE de journalistes présents ! Quoi de mieux pour se faire remarquer et/ou pour être pris en photo dans une tenue sublime ou en portant les lunettes de sa propre marque ? (Vous voyez où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ?)

2- Champagne et petit fours à volonté ! Et cette année c'est MOI qui ait élaboré le menu donc .... Il y aura de la vodka tonic et des sushis pour les plus jeunes ! (Évidemment que Lucius n'est pas au courant !)

3- Une piste de danse gigantesque ! Les invités (environ 500 ... ou plus ... J'ai oublié !) sont reçus dans la salle de bal du manoir !

4- Harry en tenue de soirée ... Quelle meilleure excuse pour pouvoir ensuite lui arracher ses vêtements ? (Mais on sait tous que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? )

DONC, tout ce long développement pour dire que ça va être une excellente soirée !

Et personne, non PERSONNE, ne pourra ruiner ma bonne humeur ! (Tiens ça mériterait presque une danse de la victoire ... Hmmm ... _Presque.) _

C'est donc, sur toutes ces bonnes et heureuses pensées (je vous avais dit qu'elle était cool ma vie !), que je remis ma chanson préférée avant de recommencer à faire tourner mon siège.

Et tant pis si Steve me regarde de travers je l'emmer...

Cependant lorsque je me tournais cette fois là, non seulement Steve avait disparu (happer par un trou noir, sans doute ?), mais à sa place se trouvait une personne à qui je ne pouvais PAS dire : « je t'emmerde ! Nyyyyyaaaa ! ».(Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait.)

Et oui ...

...

Mon père se tenait en face de moi avec ... (Ouh ! Je sens que ça va faire très mal ) la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin dans la main : il y avait une photo de moi sur la couverture. Oh la photo était parfaite, mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas la photo qui dérangeait mon paternel, mais plutôt le contenu.

...

Hmmm ... Je crois que j'aurais dû écouter Steve ...

Note à moi-même : augmenter la paye de ce petit.

« Dans mon bureau tout de suite. »

J'éteignis mon I-pod, le rangeai dans ma poche et suivis mon père.

(Adieu monde cruel ... Il y tellement choses que j'aurais voulu faire avant de mourir ... Être le premier bô gosse sur la lune, voir Jude Law pour de vrai ... Aaaah fatalité quand tu nous tient).

Lorsque je m'assis face à mon père, je constatai qu'il avait effectivement son regard des mauvais jours. Le genre de regard que les gens voyaient avant de mourir lorsqu'il était mangemort ... (Alors dans mon testament je lègue toutes mes fringues et mes paires de chaussures à Harry, Blaise aura mes lunettes de soleil parce que je sais qu'il adore ça.)

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ceci ? Me demanda alors mon père en me tendant la gazette. »

Je pris le journal. Pas besoin de le lire, c'était MOI le sujet de l'interview.

Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en lisant le titre :

_**Draco Malfoy nous parle de la bôgossitude ! **_

Note à moi même : Envoyez des fleurs à cette charmante journaliste !

Je croisai alors le regard de mon père.

Re-Note à moi même : Envoyez des fleurs à cette charmante journaliste et lui accorder une place sur mon testament.

Je reposai le journal sur le bureau avant de répondre à mon père . (C'est dans ces moments- _là_, que j'aimerais avoir une once de ce courage Gryffondorien.)

« L'interview que vous m'avez demandé de faire ? répondis-je alors tentant le tout pour le tout

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Draco, répliqua aussitôt mon père, peut-on savoir à quel moment tu parles de l'entreprise, de ses projets ou même de ses bénéfices ?

- Je ...(Je fermai aussitôt la bouche, essayant de me souvenir) Je n'en ai pas parlé ?

- Oh que si tu en as parlé ! S'écria aussitôt mon père. Il saisit le journal d'un geste rageur, et lut le passage qui l'intéressait « _l'entreprise de mon père ? Vous voulez plutôt parler de l'espèce de boutique farfelu dirigé par mon grincheux de paternel ? Sérieusement, il est temps qu'il se rende compte que son époque et que ses idées sont totalement révolues ... » _Et je ne préfère même pas continuer, ajouta simplement Lucius en me lançant un regard venimeux. »

...

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je ne me souviens vraiment pas d'avoir dit toutes ces choses là. (Comment ça moi, de mauvaise foi ? Absolument pas !)

Bon ... Tentons une approche discrète.

« Mais le plus important c'est que j'en ai parlé non ?

- Oui bien sûr, ajouta mon père sur un ton doucereux, entre ton amour pour les sacs Louis Vuitton et les sous vêtements rouges.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Non ... C'est de la pure et simple diffamation, Draco n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement, mes investisseurs te trouvent tout simplement _marrant_ et _adorable_ ... (La façon dont il le dit n'a rien de marrant, ni d'adorable ... C'est juste flippant !)

- Alors ... fis-je très lentement, il n'y a pas de problème ?

- Pas de problème ? Répéta Lucius, pas de problème ? »

Mon père se leva et j'avalai nerveusement ma salive.

C'en était fini de Draco Malfoy, pensai-je tristement tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

« Je croyais que nous avions un accord, Draco. Tu devais te montrer plus discret, mais étant donné que tu n'as pas respecté l'un des termes je crois que je vais devoir s... »

Juste à ce moment là, (OUI ! Juste à ce moment précis comme quoi je suis le bô gosse le plus CHANCEUX qui existe, vive MOI ! ^^), la porte du bureau de mon père s'ouvrit pour laisser place à ...

...

Je tournai la tête et eus un sourire.

_Il y a un Dieu sur cette Terre. _

Narcissa Malfoy, aka ma mère, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte . Elle posa les mains sur les hanches et jeta un regard désapprobateur à mon père.

« Encore en train de l'effrayer Lucius ? Je t'ai déjà dit que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas ! »

Pour toute réponse, mon père marmonna dans sa barbe avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Moi ? J'avais toujours un immense sourire sur le visage.

Laissez moi vous expliquer quelques règles simples à propos de ma mère.

Ma mère est sublime et parfaite dans toutes les occasions et MEME au saut du lit : elle a de magnifiques cheveux blonds, la marque d'excellence des Malfoys, et des yeux verts. Lorsqu'elle s'habille, elle ne porte qu'une seule couleur à la fois, aujourd'hui par exemple, elle porte une robe bleue nuit avec des escarpins assortis. (Blaise dit que ma mère est sexy ... Quand il dit ça j'ai à la fois envie de sourire et de le frapper ... Pas touche à ma maman, dégénéré !) Autre point positif : étant donné que je suis son seul et unique fils, ma mère m'adore et elle me soutient dans tout ce que je fais (CONTRAIREMENT A CERTAINS ! Suivez tous mon regard vers mon père.)

Mais évidemment, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Mon père n'a qu'une seule et unique faiblesse : Narcissa Malfoy.

...

Alors sachant que ma mère est de mon côté à 100%, on peut dire que Lucius va légèrement se faire remonter les bretelles ...

(J'ADORE MA MERE !)

Donc, c'est avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres (aussi grand que celui du Chespire Cat !), que je regardai ma mère rentrer dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, mère.

- Bonjour, Draco. »

Elle me déposa un baiser sur les joues et je constatai qu'elle avait également un exemplaire de la Gazette dans les mains. (Bon ... La question à un million : QUI, mais genre QUI, n'a pas acheté la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ? ... Je crois vraiment qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à cette question.)

Mon père grogna en nous voyant nous saluer aussi chaleureusement, mon sourire s'agrandit. Ma mère aussi sembla l'entendre puisque qu'elle se dirigea vers lui en souriant également.

« Lucius ? Dit-elle

- Oui ? Fit simplement mon père

- Nous en avons déjà parlé ce matin ... commença ma mère

- C'était avant que je lise cet article !

- Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je t'ai dit lors du petit-déjeuner n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce moment là, ma mère se tenait devant mon père les bras croisés.

_Hmmm ..._ Je crois que je sais de qui je tiens mon pouvoir de manipulation finalement ?

(Et ce n'est définitivement pas de Lucius.)

Lucius la regarda pendant un bon moment (mais qui allait gagner cette bataille, hein ? Moi, je parie sur ma mère et vous ?), avant de soupirer et de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

« Très bien Cissy, finit-il par dire, je le laisse faire à sa façon.

- Parfait ! Dit ma mère, bon Draco, disons que ton père te libère pour le reste de la journée ... Va donc t'occuper de ce jeune monsieur Potter, pendant que je m'occupe de ton grincheux de père !

- Mais avec plaisir, mère ! »

Je sortis du bureau de mon père en sautillant.

...

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Vive la puissance malfoyienne.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Dooonc .... Si je comprend bien, ton père te lâche la grappe pendant un moment ? Fit Blaise

- Exactement !

- Mais c'est super ça ! On va pouvoir recommencer à faire les fous ! S'écria aussitôt mon meilleur ami

- EXACTEMENT ! Blaise tu me comprends si bien ! Si dans dix ans je ne suis toujours pas marié, je t'épouses !

- Okay marché conclu !

- Je pense que ça mérite un toast non ?

- Absolument mon cher Draco ! »

Bon, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, je me trouve avec Blaise.

Bah oui ! Étant donné que je suis libre pour le reste de la journée et qu'un certain monsieur Potter travaille (ce petit se prend BEAUCOUP trop la tête des fois), et que Blaise est toujours libre comme l'air, j'en ai profité pour l'appeler.(Blaise suit une formation de médicomage, mais comme il est supra-méga intelligent, il sèche quasiment tous les cours).

Donc, comme je mourrais de faim, j'avais envoyé un sms illico presto à mon meilleur ami et je lui avais ordonné de me retrouver dans notre bar à sushi préférés !

Je suis totalement et positivement accro aux sushis ces temps-ci !

(Au prochain week end que j'ai de libre, Blaise et moi on part faire un tour au Japon : c'est obligé !)

Nous étions donc assis Blaise et moi à une table basse, plateau remplis de sushis en face de nous accompagné de verres de saké, et pieds nus. (C'est la règle dans ce restaurant ... mais on s'en fiche : j'ai des pieds sublimes !)

Je m'emparai de mon verre et Blaise imita mon geste.

« Je porte un toast à ... (je réfléchis un instant !) la liberté ! Et le fait que nous soyons outrageusement beaux et sexy !

- Et pleins au as ! ajouta mon ami, et des bêtes de sexes !

- Je n'avais pas besoin de le dire ! C'était un fait évident ! »

Non mais sérieusement, tout le monde dans le restaurant a pu constaté ces simples évidences ... Alors pourquoi les énoncer ?

Peu importe ... Je fis joyeusement claquer mon verre contre celui de Blaise avant de vider mon verre d'un trait . Wow ... Le vrai saké, ça picote un peu ! (Entre ça et la vodka tonic je n'ai pas encore choisi lequel était le pire ! Je vous le ferais savoir lorsque je me serais décidé.)

Et c'est parti en avant pour les sushis !

Je me saisis de mes baguettes et en attrapai un au hasard (de toute manière, je ne fais JAMAIS le difficile en ce qui concerne mes sushis chéris.) Et oui ... Vous avez vu ça, je suis un professionnel de la baguette : mais c'est tout à fait normal, lorsque l'on consomme du sushi quatre jours sur sept comme MOI, on prend vite l'habitude. (Harry ne comprend pas cette habitude et il se contente de faire une grimace à chaque fois qu'il me voit en manger ... Tsss... Rabat joie de ventre sur pattes qui ne sait même pas apprécier les VRAIS mets de la gastronomie.)

Et OMD ... Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ...

J'étais en train d'engloutir mon troisième sushi lorsque Blaise réengagea la conversation. (Mais qui lui a dit que j'étais en état de parler ou même de réfléchir ? Qui ?)

« Alooors ? Me fit mon meilleur ami, ce soir c'est le grand soir ? Me demandait Blaise

- (J'avalai avant de répondre ... Oui, parce que je suis peut être un bô gosse, mais il y certaines _choses _qui restent dégoûtantes !) Exactement, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour montrer que mon plan de carrière est absolument parfait.

- Oh et comment comptes tu t'y prendre ?

- Blaise, Blaise ... Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je gâche la surprise, n'est-ce pas ? (Hop ! Un autre sushi.)

- Donc ... Tu ne vas même pas mettre ton meilleur ami dans la confidence !

- Oh s'il te plaît ! Je t'interdis de jouer la carte du meilleur ami avec moi, _Zabini. _Je te signale que ça c'est moi qui te l'ai appris.

- Exactement, mais c'est bien pour que je m'en serve, non ? »

Je lui fis une grimace (non, mais !) avant d'avaler un autre sushi.

...

Oui, je prépare quelque chose de spécial ! Une petite surprise pour mon père, étant donné que maintenant j'ai carte blanche ...

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Les seuls qui sont au courant sont : moi et Steve. (Moi car je suis le cerveau de l'opération et Steve car il est le larbin de l'opération.)

Tout ce que je peux vous promettre, c'est que personne ne sera blessé et que mon père ne fera pas d'infarctus. (Dommage ... Je sais !)

Tandis que je riais sournoisement dans ma barbe (bon okay ... ma barbe invisible), je sentis le regard de Blaise posé sur moi.

Oups ... Je crois que je suis légèrement grillé ...

Mais au pire quoi ? Il sait juste que je prépare un mauvais coup (comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte d'ailleurs), cependant, il n'a aucune idée de la nature de ce mauvais plan.

« Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

- Mais ... Absolument rien, jurai-je de mon air innocent, une main sur la poitrine (surtout très important la main !)

- Draco ! Je connais cet air ! S'écria Blaise, tu as le même avant chaque plan foireux que tu prépares !

- Hey ! Premièrement mes plans ne sont pas foireux (non mais ho !), deuxièmement arrête de me prendre pour le psychopathe que je ne suis pas ! (Chuuuut ... Aucun commentaire s'il vous plaît) Et enfin ... Tu crois vraiment que j'oserais saboter une soirée aussi importante pour mes parents ?! »

...

...

Blaise me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, avant de finalement rendre les armes et de nous commander d'autres verres de saké.

Aaaaah ... Qu'il est bon de savoir que je joue encore mieux la comédie qu'avant.

Parce que à la question : « _tu crois vraiment que j'oserais saboter une soirée aussi importante pour mes parents ?! »_

La réponse est oui, oui, et ... définitivement oui.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je le peux. C'est tout.

J'avais donc un petit sourire sur les lèvres en avalant mon deuxième verre.

« Bon, reprit Blaise, puisque tu as l'intention de te comporter comme un parfait gentlemen ce soir, (il me lança encore un regard), ça veut dire qu'on peut faire des folies cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ta façon de penser, Blaise ? (Sérieusement : j'adore ce type ! )

- Seulement une ou deux fois mais je crois que tu vas devoir te répéter, répliqua mon ami.

- Alors tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier, demandai-je en finissant mon plateau de sushi (J'ai tout fini !)

- Commençons d'abord par sortir d'ici ! »

Nous remîmes nos chaussures avant de nous diriger vers la sortie. (Non ! On ne paye pas ! J'ai pris un abonnement à l'année dans ce restaurant ! Pfff ... Comme si j'allais payer _à chaque fois _que je viens ici ... Tsss ... Ça fait tellement ... _pauvre._)

« Et si on allait chez la manucure ? Lança aussitôt mon meilleur amis tandis que ne nous dirigeâmes vers le Chemin de Traverse (c'est juste à côte du restaurant : très pratique tout ça ! Oui je sais ... Je pense toujours à tout !)

- Hmmm ... Notre dernier rendez vous remonte à trois jours ! (Je sais que c'est bien d'avoir de l'argent ... mais quand même !)

- Shopping ?

- Définitivement shopping ! Répliquai-je aussitôt

- Oui mais ... j'ai envie de manger une glace !

- Une glace ? Tu veux manger une glace après des sushis ? Et c'est moi le psychopathe ?

- Ferme-là Draco !

- Okay ! Mais tu ne sauras rien de ma brillante idée ! »

Arrivé devant le mur de brique, je sortis ma baguette magique de ma poche et tapotai une certaine brique. Le passage s'ouvrit alors et Blaise et moi pénétrâmes sur la célèbre allée. Bon ... Elle était un peu vide, mais ce n'était pas un grand jour d'affluence, ni la bonne heure. Dès fois il y tellement de monde qu'on ne peut même pas respirer sans encombrer l'espace vital de quelqu'un. (Et j'ai HORREUR qu'on envahisse mon espace vital.)

« Quelle brillante idée ? Voulut savoir Blaise

- Hmmm ... Que dirait tu de te faire masser, tout en mangeant une glace et en choisissant les vêtements que tu vas acheter, sans bien entendu oublier les accessoires qui vont avec ?

- Tu sais où trouver un endroit pareil ?

- Moi non, mais ma carte de crédit très certainement ... »

Juste au moment où Blaise s'apprêtait à répliquer, je sentis une tape dans mon dos.

...

QUOI ?

Qui vient me déranger alors que je suis en plein conversation avec Blaise ?

Je me tournai alors pour faire face à une bande de jeunes sorcières, qui devaient très certainement avoir entre 14 et 16 ans, et, celle qui avait osé toucher ma magnifique veste Paul Smith (Oui, j'en ai environ 70 et alors ?), me regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, les joues rouges et un appareil photo en main.

« Excuse moi, mais tu ne serais pas Draco Malfoy, par hasard ? » me demanda t-elle avec un fort accent français.

Chouette ! Des fans !

(Je retire évidemment tout ce que je viens de dire ! Évidemment ! )

« Ça dépend qui le demande, répliquai-je alors sur un ton charmant. »

Elles gloussèrent, oui elle _gloussèrent _(seules les filles sont capables de produire un tel son), et celle qui m'avait adressé la parole rougit de plus belle.

« Trêve de plaisanteries, je suis effectivement Draco Malfoy, et voici Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami.

- Mesdemoiselles, dit alors ce dernier en leur accordant un hochement de tête. »

Elles gloussèrent une nouvelle fois et j'échangeai un regard avec Blaise, ce dernier avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il pensait la même chose que moi : nous avions trouvé notre distraction de cette après-midi.

« Est-ce qu'on peut faire une photo avec vous ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée, proposa Blaise, Draco et moi nous nous apprêtions à aller faire un peu de shopping, si vous nous accompagnez vous pourrez faire toute les photos que vous voulez. »

_Autres gloussements. _

Cependant j'étais cent pour cent d'accord avec Blaise.

Parce que c'est très bien de frimer entre nous ...

Mais c'est encore mieux d'avoir un public.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Chéri ! Je suis rentré ! » Annonçai-je quelques heures plus tard en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

Je me débarrassais aussitôt de mes chaussures et de ma veste avant de me diriger vers le salon. J'y trouvai Harry, vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean (je me mettrai ma main à couper que c'est un Levis), allongé dans le canapé de cuir noir, un livre dans une main et un pot de glace dans l'autre. J'eus un maigre sourire. (Ce type est un ventre sur pattes ... Sérieusement ! Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de la quantité de nourriture qu'il peut ingurgiter en une seule ET simple journée ? ... Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus ... Mais moi, c'est juste parce que j'ai peur de savoir.)

En m'entendant arriver, il leva le nez de son livre. Il m'accorda un sourire qui se transforma en une expression de surprise lorsqu'il me vit.

Bon ...

Ça mérite peut être quelques explications. (Mais seulement quelques explications. Tout ça bien entendu pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lecteurs ... En même temps c'est une histoire RATING M ! Alors que les jeunes lecteurs s'éloignent immédiatement de leur ordinateur ! ... Je plaisante, évidemment !)

Pourquoi cette expression de surprise de la part d'Harry ? Parce que mes cheveux blonds étaient tellement en bataille qu'Harry avait l'air impeccablement coiffé à côté de moi (SI ! C'est possible !), ma chemise n'était plus aussi bien repassé mais tout simplement complètement froissé, et je devais très certainement avoir des traces de gloss, de rouge à lèvres et autres, partout sur le visage.

Disons juste que ... J'ai passé une très longue, amusante, et délirante après-midi.

Mais pas la peine qu'Harry soit au courant ! (Bah quoi ?! Il n'est pas obligé de connaître tous les détails insignifiants de ma vie ... Oubliez cette phrase, aucun détail n'est insignifiant dans MA vie..)

Pour toute réponse, je me contentai d'aller me blottir entre ses bras. Et, la tête contre sa poitrine, son bras autour de ma taille, je poussai un soupir.

OMD. Ça a été une très longue après midi.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui, lança alors Harry. »

Il posa son livre et sa glace sur la table basse devant nous, avant de se mettre à me caresser les cheveux.

_Hmmm ... _

C'est à cause de petits gestes tels que celui-ci que j'adore rentrer chez moi.

Je me redressai légèrement et je capturai ses lèvres. Aussitôt, il ouvrit la bouche et s'empara de ma langue, me faisant doucement gémir. Je m'agrippai à son t-shirt, essayant de me rapprocher encore plus de lui, même si c'était physiquement impossible. Et, tandis que notre baiser s'approfondissait ( il faut dire qu'il est devenu très, très, _très _doué), je me retrouvai je ne sais pas comment à califourchon. (Je vous avouerai très franchement que j'arrête tout simplement de réfléchir dans ces moments là!) Ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour se mettre à me caresser le dos et _hmmm... _Je gémis doucement dans sa bouche, m'agrippant à son cou pour en avoir désespérément plus. Mais, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, il s'écarta de moi, à bout de souffle. (C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je voudrais pouvoir ne PAS avoir à respirer ! Sérieusement : qui lui a dit de décoller ses lèvres des miennes ...Aaaaah, humanité quand tu nous tiens.)

Je le regardai alors reprendre son souffle. Harry eut un sourire avant d'ajouter :

« Alors Draco ... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

- Oh ... J'ai bossé comme un malade. »

Je ponctuai chacune de mes syllabes par un mouvement de hanches, Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas craquer. Apparemment, il était plus que décidé à ce que je réponde à sa question.

Zut alors ! Il se trouve que je n'avais pas envie de lui répondre !

_Nooon ... J'ai d'autres plans pour vous Monsieur Potter. _

« Oui bien sûr, murmura t-il, et je suppose que tu t'ennuyais tellement que tu as dit à Steve de te barbouiller de rouge à lèvres ?

- Exactement ! Répliquai-je aussi bas avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. »

Cette fois-là, notre baiser dura plus longtemps : il était plus lent et plus doux. Je pris bien soin de caresser les lèvres d'Harry avec les miennes, je taquinai même sa lèvre inférieure avec ma langue, lui conjurant d'ouvrir la bouche. Et, lorsqu'il le fit, ma langue envahit sa bouche tout aussi lentement. Il gémit, sa poitrine tremblant tandis que ma langue passait sur la sienne, créant une sensation sans précédent. Mais, une fois encore, il réussit à s'échapper. Je posai mon front sur le sien, lui souriant.

Il n'allait pas pouvoir me résister encore bien longtemps, et il le savait parfaitement.

(En même temps ... Pourquoi nier l'évidence ?)

« Donc, tu ne vas rien me dire ?

- Disons que ... -Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres- Il y aurait une autre méthode pour _m'arracher _des aveux.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Vraiment. »

Il me lança un autre regard, du genre de ceux que les prédateurs lancent à leur proie avant d'attaquer. Et, avant que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il m'avait déjà soulevé et emmené vers la chambre.

_Hmmm ... Il comprend de plus en plus vite. _

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Alors ... fis-je en tournant négligemment sur moi même, de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

(Il va de soit que je sais que je suis sublime, mais ... Ce n'est pas parce que l'on SAIT quelque chose, qu'on ne veut PAS que les autres nous le répète.)

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes (environ quatre dirons nous) avant que je sente le souffle d'un certain Monsieur Potter dans mon cou. Je dus véritablement me retenir pour ne pas grogner, me retourner, le plaquer contre la porte de mon dressing, lui arracher ses vêtements et ... BREF ! Je pense que vous avez plus ou moins saisi l'idée. (? Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Non ! Hors de question de fournir plus de détails !)

« Moi je te trouve à tomber, répondit simplement Harry, ses mains déviant dangereusement vers mon dos. »

... Oh que non !

Je fis un bond (oui un bond) en avant pour m'écarter de lui, les bras devant moi, mes mains formant un signe de croix.

Face à mon air, Harry éclata de rire, le genre de rire qui fait trembler sa pomme d'Adam.

Comment suis-je censé gardé une once de contrôle et lui résister, hein ? Regardez le, non mais sérieusement regardez le ! En train de frimer dans son costume noir qui fait ressortir ses yeux ! Il m'énerve ! Personne n'a le droit d'être aussi outrageusement sexy.

...

Personne sauf moi évidemment.

Pour ma part j'ai opté pour un costume d'un bleu sombre avec une chemise en cachemire blanc qui fait superbement bien ressortir mon teint. Rajoutez à ceci mes boutons de manchettes en or (spécialement pour les grandes occasions ! En gros ... La prochaine fois que vous les verrez eh bien ... Ce sera pour mon mariage !), ajoutez à tout ceci un léger effet gominé dans mes cheveux et vous obtenez un Draco Malfoy à 200% SU-BLI-MI-SIMME !

...

Mais ceci n'explique pas pourquoi je me tiens à une certaine distance d'un certain Monsieur Potter ?

Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Parce que PREMIEREMENT, j'ai mis TROIS QUART D'HEURES à sortir du lit. Tout ça à cause de sa maudite langue ... (Grrr ... ). ENSUITE, on aurait pu penser que Monsieur allait me laisser me préparer en paix et tout et tout ... MAIS NON ! Il a fallu qu'il vienne prendre sa douche EN MEME TEMPS que moi ... Et EVIDEMMENT une certaine partie de mon anatomie s'est réveillée à ce moment et on a ENCORE perdu du temps sous la douche.

En bref et pour faire court : je hais ce type.

Alors ... Pas question de perdre une seconde de plus !

(Non mais euh ... Il s'agit tout de même de ma soirée !)

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais avant de me diriger vers notre chambre. J'enfilai alors mes chaussures (vive le cuir !), avant de m'emparer de mon Blackberry.

« Oh une seconde Malfoy ! »

...

QUOI ENCORE ?!

Je levai alors les yeux pour voir Harry, négligemment appuyé contre la porte de mon dressing.(Oui MON Dressing. Monsieur se contente d'une vulgaire ARMOIRE tandis que moi j'ai besoin d'au moins 100 m²)

Pour une raison inconnue, (je vous jure que je n'ai RIEN fait), il me lançait un regard soupçonneux.

« Oui, Potter ? (Bah quoi ... Il a décidé de m'appeler par mon nom de famille, alors ...)

- Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ton portable étant donné que tous tes contacts seront réunis lors de la fête en ton honneur ? Me lança alors Harry. »

_Touché._

...

Parce qu'il faut que je puisse contacter Steve pour la bonne marche de mon plan ? (Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne comme une question même dans ma tête ?)

Bien entendu hors de question de dire tout ceci à Harry, je me contentai d'afficher un sourire.

« Simple question d'habitude, dis-je alors, et puis ... Je ne vais tout de même pas le laisser tout seul à la maison, non ?

- Malfoy dis moi ce que tu mijotes ... Tout de suite. »

...

Merde.

Je passe beaucoup TROP de temps avec ce type ! La preuve, il le sait lorsque je mens.

(Tsss ... Moi je vous le dis c'est pas bon DU TOUT !)

Je le regardai dans les yeux avant de pousser un soupir : allons y carte sur table ! (De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre.)

« Harry, est-ce que tu veux _vraiment _savoir ?

- En fait ... Je crois que non, finit-il par dire. »

Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il poussait à son tour un soupir.

« Bon allons y avant que je commence à regretter de ne pas avoir plus insisté. »

Je me levai et attrapai sa main.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais l'intention de faire exploser le Manoir Malfoy ! (Sachant que c'est ma future demeure je n'ai vraiment AUCUN intérêt à faire ça.)

Et là vous vous demandez : mais comment fait-on pour aller à la soirée ? (Ils sont passés où les fervents lecteurs de la première histoire ? Steve ???? J'ai besoin de plus de vénération !) Alors pour répondre à votre question : on ne va pas y aller en voiture, ni par cheminée (vous voulez ruiner mon costume ?). Mais en se servant de l'invitation. Hey oui ... Il suffit de la toucher le soir même et hop ! On atterrit au Manoir.

... Astucieux pas vrai ? Pas besoin de vous dire qui est le génie de cette opération. (Bon allez ... je le dis juste pour le fun : c'est MOI !)

« Prêt à y aller ? Me demanda alors Harry »

Pour toute réponse je me contentai de lui tirer la langue et de toucher l'invitation.

...

_IT'S SHOWTIME ! _

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry et moi étions dans le hall du manoir. Bon quand je dis hall, je veux bien entendu dire un hall aussi grand que celui de Poudlard. Et, comme je m'y étais attendu (et comme je l'avais expressément exigé), le hall était rempli de journalistes.

Aussitôt j'affichai ce sourire commercial malfoyien si particulier. Harry me lâcha la main et me murmura à l'oreille : « je crois que je vais te laisser t'occuper des journalistes et que je vais aller saluer ta mère. »

Entre nous, je n'ai pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit.

Pourquoi ?

J'étais bien trop occupé à prendre la pose devant la tonne de paparazzi présents ! Helloooo ?! Ces gens là réclament mon attention vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre alors comment ne pas leur accorder ? (_J'adore les paparazzi.)_

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Fit alors un journaliste tandis que j'étais mitraillé sous les flash (mais j'étais beaucoup trop occupé à leur montrer mon meilleur profil ... le gauche évidemment !), pouvez vous donnez la marque du costume que vous portez ?

- C'est du Paul Smith évidemment ! Répliquai-je avec un sourire

- Monsieur Malfoy ?! Cette soirée sera t-elle placée sous le signe de la bôgossitude ? Demanda un autre journaliste

- Eh bien ... Vous le saurez si vous restez assez tard, ou assez tôt, ça dépend de la perspective ! »

J'envoyai un baiser à l'appareil photo le plus proche avant de m'éclipser dans la salle de réception.

Et wow ...

Ça a l'air encore mieux en vrai que sur les plans que j'avais fait avec Steve. La salle de réception, à peu près trois fois plus grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard, était décoré dans des tons turquoises, argent et vert. Il y avait des ballons et des rubans à peu près partout, de véritables arbres dans ces trois tons là et même la scène avait été décoré en fonction des trois couleurs. Les musiciens étaient tous habillés en argent tandis que les serveurs et serveuses, vêtues de turquoise et de vert, zigzaguaient entre les invités en rollers. (Une idée à moi !) Les tables occupaient les trois quarts de l'espace avec bien entendu, LA table d'honneur. Le reste de la salle était réservée à la piste de danse.

Je m'emparai aussitôt d'une coupe de champagne et d'un sushi. Je vidai ma flûte d'un trait et au même instant, mes trois Serpentards préférés aka Blaise, Théo et Pansy se dirigeaient vers moi.

« Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! M'écriai-je aussitôt en les voyant (et hop ! Une autre flûte)

- Entre nous, je me demandai quand est-ce que tu allais arriver, répliqua Théo

- Tu sais très bien que Dray aime se faire attendre, renchérit Pansy

- C'est pas bientôt fini de me critiquer ! Fis-je en feignant d'être outré, remerciez moi plutôt pour cette soirée.

- Oh oui merci Draco pour les sushis et le champagne à volonté ! Lança Blaise en faisant mine de m'idolâtrer.

- Pas la peine d'en faire autant, dis-je alors en m'éventant d'une main.

- Le seul défaut de cette soirée Draco c'est la tonne de représentants du ministère ! Dit Théo

- Et la musique est nulle, renchérit Pansy.

- Désolé ... J'ai dû laisser cette partie de l'organisation à mon père. Mais je vous promets que tout ira mieux lorsque nos très chers représentant du ministère irons au dodo. Et puis je croyais que tu pouvais danser sur tout ! Lançai-je à l'adresse de Théo

- ... Il me faut plus de champagne ! Déclara t-il »

J'éclatai de rire en attrapant une autre flûte.

Notre conversation continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. J'appris que Théo avait puni Blaise pour nos folies de cet après midi, mais vu le sourire de Blaise je crois qu'il a un tout petit peu TROP apprécié sa punition (... JE NE VEUX MEME PAS SAVOIR !). Ensuite Pansy m'informa qu'elle comptait entreprendre un énième voyage en France, histoire de poursuivre son stage au ministère des relations intersorciers. Mais entre nous, Pansy apprécie la France pour les mêmes raisons que moi : le vin, la mode et les hommes. (C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien.) On aurait pu continuer à parler des heures (honnêtement, ma bande de Serpentard me MANQUE), mais à ce moment là, les musiciens entreprirent une reprise de _I Got a Feeling _au violon et à la guitare.

Nous échangeâmes LE regard. Celui qui disait : « il faut TROP qu'on aille danser ».

Et hop, quelques secondes et une flûte de champagne plus tard, nous étions sur la piste de danse. Je m'emparai de la main de Pansy et, entre deux personnages d'un âge certain qui devaient très certainement être des vestiges de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise, je me mis à remuer mes fesses au rythme de la « musique » en déclamant les paroles :

_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_that tonight's gonna be a good good night wooh hoo _

J'avais le sourire aux lèvres lorsque je me retrouvais en face de Théo.

« Tu vois Malfoy, je danse ! Me lança t-il »

J'éclatai de rire tandis qu'il entreprenait de faire un moon walk. Je sortis alors mon Blackberry et me mit à prendre une vidéo (ça va TROP finir sur Facebook/My Space/Twitter). Je me tournai alors vers Pansy et Blaise.

« Dites bonjour à la caméra ! »

Ils envoyèrent tous les deux un baiser à l'intention de mon Blackberry, je fis une dernière grimace à mon téléphone avant d'arrêter la vidéo. Au même moment la chanson s'achevait.

Mes trois Serpentards et moi échangeâmes un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oh oh, fit alors Pansy, Malfoy Senior vient dans notre direction. »

Aussitôt, mes trois compères avaient disparu.

QUELLE BANDE DE LACHEURS !

Bon ... En même temps ... je les comprends, si je pouvais m'enfuir moi aussi ... je _pense _que je le ferais.

(Mais je ne peux PAS ! C'est MON père.)

Plaquant mon plus beau sourire sur mon visage, je me retournai pour lui faire face :

« Bonsoir, père. »

Il avait un sourire poli sur le visage et il était tout de noir vêtu. (C'est le visage de la MORT mes enfants !!! LA MORT ! Bon okay ... J'arrête.)

« Bonsoir Draco, tu profites de la soirée à ce que je vois.

- Oui mais .. Là je m'échauffe seulement, répliquai-je sur ce même ton doucereux. »

Il s'apprêtait à me lancer une réplique acide (je LE SAIS ! Je LE connais par cœur) mais il se ravisa. Il devait certainement se rappeler une _certaine _conversation qu'il avait eu avec ma mère plus tôt ce matin. Il se contenta de sourire (fliiiiiipant ....) avant de répliquer.

« Je suis désolé, mais je devoir t'interrompre quelques instants ... j'aimerais te présenter quelques personnes. »

Mon père s'empara alors de mon bras (message subliminal pour me dire : « tu me suis sans faire d'histoire ! »), et m'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me contentai de le suivre parce qu'honnêtement : qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?

...

Mais ce n'est tout de même pas une raison pour me froisser mon costume PAUL SMITH !

... Murmurai-je tout bas.

Il me lâcha enfin le bras et j'en profitai pour lisser les pans de mon costume.

« Draco, j'aimerais te présenter Elizabeth Carter, ses ancêtres ont collaboré avec les gobelins pour la construction de Gringotts. »

Je levai la tête et je vis ...

**OMFD. **

Elizabeth Carter, une dame qui doit au moins avoir l'âge de ... de ... DUMBLEDORE ! Et qui portait une élégante robe pourpre (c'est du cachemire ça non ?) n'était autre que ... La dame qui m'avait regardé et même encouragé à danser sur _Single Ladies _lors de mon déjeuner il y a de ça quelques jours avec Blaise.

_Ne rigole pas Draco, ne rigole pas Draco ... _

« Je crois que je connais déjà votre Draco, lança alors Miss Carter

- Oh vraiment ? Fit mon père en me lançant un regard noir

- Oui, lançai-je alors, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés.

- J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprécier le déhanché de votre fils, dit-elle alors, et je crois bien qu'il est beaucoup plus doué que vous, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. »

...

TU ENTENDS ÇA PAPA ?! Je crois que j'adore cette Elizabeth Carter !

« Eh bien ... je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit alors mon père avant de s'éclipser. »

... Mais quel ... Dégonflé !

Avec un immense sourire, j'offris mon bras à Elizabeth.

« Madame Carter ?

- Je vous en prie appelez moi Mademoiselle, répliqua t-elle en s'emparant de mon bras. (Comme quoi ... J'avais vu juste.)

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en très bon termes avec votre père, me dit Miss Carter

- Plus ou moins, répondis-je évasivement en m'emparant d'une autre coupe de champagne (parce qu'on ne vit qu'une fois.)

- Rassurez vous, j'étais comme vous lorsque j'étais jeune, un esprit libre sans cesse en changement, au début il n'était pas question de reprendre la société familiale.

- Hmmm ... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changé d'avis ? Demandai-je alors

- Qui vous a dit que j'avais changé d'avis ? »

J'éclatai de rire. Décidément je sentais qu'elle allait bien me plaire.

Je lui fis faire le tour de la salle tandis que notre discussion se poursuivait. Elle m'avoua avoir lu l'article de la Gazette et qu'elle -je cite- « ne s'était pas attendue à moins de la part de l'héritier Malfoy ». Je lui promis de venir boire le thé chez elle un de ses jours et je la laissai au bras d'un sénateur.( Mais juste parce qu'elle m'avait décrété qu'il était ABSOLUMENT à tomber dans sa robe de soirée ... oui, moi aussi ça m'a choqué mais ...je l'aurais dis exactement de la même manière alors !)

Un serveur passa devant moi et je m'emparai d'une énième flûte de champagne. (Mais qui compte, QUI ?)

J'aperçus alors Harry qui discutait avec ma mère. Je me dirigeai vers eux.

« Bonsoir mère, vous êtes absolument sublime. (Elle était assortie à mon père et portait une élégante robe noire)

- Tu dis ça seulement pour te faire pardonner de ne pas être venue me dire bonsoir d'abord ! Fit ma mère, heureusement que le jeune monsieur Potter est là. Il me comptait une histoire absolument hilarante.

- Oh vraiment ? Fis-je en lançant un regard à Harry. »

Il se contenta de m'adresser un sourire.

OMD. Il était tout simplement TROP sexy dans son costume.

« Mère, je crois que je vais vous enlever ce jeune monsieur Potter quelques instants.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises, l'entendis-je dire tandis que je m'éclipsais vers les toilettes avec Harry. »

J'avais un sourire aussi grand que celui du Chespire Cat alors que je refermais la porte d'une des cabines sur Harry et moi. Ohhh ... Harry et moi enfermés dans un espace si réduit. Je sens que ça va me plaire.

Harry avait également un sourire sur les lèvres et avant que j'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes et son corps était pressé contre le mien.

_Hmmm ... Harry après le champagne... C'est orgasmique. _

Je lui ouvris ma bouche et sa langue s'empara avidement de la mienne. Je fourrai mes mains dans ses cheveux et je sentis les siennes dériver vers mes hanches. Il s'en empara et quelques secondes plus tard, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_Bordel de putain de merde... _

Il s'écarta enfin de ma bouche et se mit à jouer avec mon cou. Je me mis alors à gémir les pires obscénités. _Oh Harry, Harry, Harry ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?_

J'étais littéralement en train de fondre et je me sentais lentement glisser du mur, mais j'avais sous estimé la force d'Harry. Il me souleva légèrement et m'embrassa encore. _Hmmm ... _

Cette situation commençait à devenir très problématique pour moi. _Oh que oui ... TRES problématique. _Il remonta alors vers mon oreille et donna un coup de langue à l'intérieur. _Merde ... _

« Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas _transplaner _chez nous _maintenant ... _»

OMD. Cette voix ... Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. J'inspirai un grand coup avant de dire :

« _On ne peut pas transplaner d'ici. »_

Il eut un grand sourire.

« Et tu penses que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter.

- Oh oui désolé, j'avais sous-estimé tes _puissants _pouvoirs de sorcier.

- Tu veux que je baisse ma braguette pour que tu puisse le constater par toi même, Malfoy ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dire :

« Je sais que tu es un grand garçon Harry ... je suis juste un peu plus grand que toi.

- Cause toujours ...

- C'est la vérité et tu le sais ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se remit à m'embrasser. _Oh Harry ... _

J'aurais adoré rester là à l'embrasser des heures mais (oui ... Car dans toute histoire il y a un mais), mon portable choisit ce moment précis pour vibrer. Harry grogna .(Un son très sexy si vous voulez mon avis)

« C'est pour cette raison que tu aurais du le laisser à la maison.

- Ha ha ha, très drôle, dis-je en m'écartant de son étreinte. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas ... C'est qu'une seule et unique personne devait me biper ce soir : c'était Steve, pour m'annoncer de la bonne marche de notre plan.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ...**

« Bon, viens on retourne dans la salle ! Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu. »

Il me laissa l'entraîner vers la salle.

Ça y est ... C'était MON moment.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Ma mère se dirigea alors vers la scène, une flûte de champagne à la main. (La classe malfoyienne quoi !) Elle ramena la salle au silence en tapant dessus à l'aide d'une petite cuillère.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous prie de m'excuser. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de vous rappeler ce pourquoi nous sommes réunis. Je pense que vous avez très certainement dû apercevoir mon fils dans la presse à scandale et dans d'autres magazines. En tout cas vous n'avez pas pu passer à côté de la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui ! Lucius et moi en sommes très fiers, enfin surtout moi ... - Elle eut un petit rire- mais qui ne le serait pas avec un fils aussi ... _talentueux ? _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous prie d'accorder un tonnerre d'... »

**STOOOOOOOOOOOP !**

_PAUSE !_

...

Non parce que c'est bien sympa, j'apprécie ma mère (je l'adore) mais ... Il s'agit tout de même d'une soirée en MON honneur. Il s'agit de ME présenter à toute la communauté sorcière.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je devrais laisser mes parents s'occuper de TOUT.

...

NON ...

On va faire ça à MA manière.

Maintenant, on appuie sur _play _et on fait tout à MA façon.

Donc, ma mère était en train de faire son petit speech, et elle s'apprêtait même à demander au public de m'applaudir MAIS ... MAIS au même instant toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Il y eut un brouhaha dans la salle : mais que se passait-il bon sang ?!

J'eus un maigre sourire, mon téléphone en main, j'appuyai sur la touche rappel.

« Steve, murmurai-je dès que l'on décrocha, phase 2 du plan. »

Et je raccrochai le téléphone.

Aussitôt, MA chanson retentit dans la salle. Et quand je dis MA chanson, je veux bien entendu parler de _Single Ladies de Beyoncé. _Puis, un seul projecteur s'alluma et bien sûr, il était braqué sur moi. D'un pas nonchalant, je me dirigeai vers la scène. J'y piquai la vedette à ma mère, mais étrangement elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres ... (**OMD ...** Vous imaginez la tête de mon père ? Que personne ne rigole, je dois déjà me retenir de le faire.)

« Je remercie ma mère pour cette charmante présentation mais je vais me présenter à ma manière. Tout ceux qui ont lu ce merveilleux article sont peut être déjà au courant mais ... J'ai ma propre marque de lunettes de soleil S². Assez de blabla ... Laissez moi vous présentez ma collection de cet été ! »

Aussitôt, j'enfilai ZE paire de lunettes de Soleil, aka la paire faite spécialement pour MOI. Puis toutes les lumières se rallumèrent et la piste de danse fut envahie par des danseurs aux corps absolument parfaits, enduits d'huile de massage, uniquement vêtus d'un boxer violet et une paire de lunettes de soleil de MA marque.

Je les rejoignis sur la piste de danse au même moment où les journalistes envahissaient la salle de réception. _Oh yeaaaah ... Venez mes petits ... _

Je me déhanchai sur la piste de danse avec mes danseurs sur ma chanson ! Et oui, JE connaissais la chorégraphie par cœur, ILS connaissaient la chorégraphie par cœur. (Ooooh ... Le pouvoir de l'argent.)

Mais beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût, la chanson s'acheva. Je conservai ma dernière pose, tandis que les flashs continuaient de me mitrailler. Des applaudissement retentirent alors et je m'inclinai face à mon public. J'enlevai enfin mes lunettes de soleil : Miss Carter et ma mère avait l'air aux anges, ma bande de Serpentard me sifflait, Steve rayonnait et Harry me regardait l'air de dire « Dis moi que tu viens TROP PAS de faire ça, Malfoy ». Je cherchai des yeux mon père ... Papa, où est tu ?

...

Je le trouvai enfin.

_Oh oh. _

La sécurité réussit enfin à évacuer les journalistes et la salle revint enfin à son calme. Mais moi je fixai toujours mon père. Il me fit un simple signe de tête m'indiquant la sortie et quitta la salle.

Je le suivis. Il n'y avait plus de journalistes dans le hall non plus, seulement mon père et moi. Pour l'instant il me tournait le dos.

« Draco, Draco, Draco ... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

- Écoutez père, dis-je alors (oui parce que je m'étais un peu préparé à ça.), je sais ce que je vous avais promis mais je veux faire les choses à ma manière et ça, ce que vous venez de voir, c'est moi et ...

- Tu veux faire les choses à ta manière, Draco, parfait ! Mais ne m'humilie pas devant mes amis, mes associés, les gens du ministère. Est-ce que tu réfléchis parfois ? »

Le pire ... C'était qu'il ne s'était même pas retourné.

_Regarde moi. _

Il le fit. Il se tourna enfin.

Il avait un regard noir.

« Tu veux faire ça à ta façon ? Parfait, Draco ! Je vais te laisser toute la liberté du monde ! Tu vas pouvoir faire tes preuves.

- Parfait ! Dis-je alors, c'est tout ce que je v...

- Dans ce cas là tu ne me laisses plus le choix, Draco. Je vais devoir vider ton compte en banque.

- Oui m... »

Je m'interrompis, la bouche grande ouverte.

...

...

QUOI ?

...

Il ... va ...

**OMFD ...**

_Je crois que je vais vomir ..._

_

* * *

_

**... **

**Oui ! J'ai osé ? **

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? **

**PS : je vous fignole un chapitre ce week end ! **

**Nymphadora Burd **


	4. Pause

**EDIT DU 8 JUILLET 2010 : Pour des raisons personnelles et notamment à cause d'une impossibilité d'avoir mon ordinateur pendant les vacances, pas de publications avant le mois de septembre. Point positif, je vais à la fac, ma rentrée est en octobre, je vous innonderai de fanfictions tout le mois de septembre.**


	5. Blame it on the girls !

Auteur : Nymphadora Burd, de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: **Tout est à JKR, SAUF les personnages secondaires ET la folie de Draco. [Parce qu'il le vaut bien]**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: **I'm BACK !**

Comment vont mes lecteurs adorés ! Vous m'avez manqué pendant ces deux longs mois et je peux vous dire que lire vos reviews en rentrant m'a fait extrêmement de bien.

Alors tout d'abord : **bonjour à tous mes lecteurs, les nouveaux comme les anciens.**

Bon ensuite petite information importante : cette année je suis à la fac, je vais m'efforcer d'avoir une publication régulière, mais ne vous étonnez pas si des chapitres ne paraissent pas avant deux semaines.

Sur ce,

**Allez faire un tour sur mon compte personnel :**

**www. fanfiction . Net / ~truewords (SANS LES ESPACES !)**

**Que dire de plus à part ...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Blame it on the girls ! **

_« Maria ... _

_I've just found a girl named Maria ... _

_And suddenly I found how wonderful a sound can be ... »_

Oh Tony, Tony ... Comment fais-tu pour être aussi sexy en cet instant ? Surtout lorsque l'on sait que quelques scènes plus tard ... Tu vas mourir. (Entre nous, je suis littéralement dégoûté à chaque fois que je regarde ce film ! Les deux seuls bô gosses aka Tony et Bernardo meurent ! Et tout ça à cause de cette idiote de Maria ! _Quoi ? _On est gay ou on ne l'est pas.)

Je m'emparai de la télécommande et augmentai un peu plus le volume. (_QUOI ? _C'est pas comme si on avait des voisins ... Et puis je suis chez moi, je fais encore ce que je veux !)

Je regardai Tony finir sa plainte pour la douce et belle Maria (cette espèce de c...), avant de me saisir de mon pot de glace, attendant patiemment la prochaine chanson, à savoir _America _qui était celle que je préférais dans le film.

...

...

Vous vous demandez très certainement ce que je fiche, affalé sur ma moquette, à environ quelques dizaines de centimètres de mon écran plat, un pot de glace à la vanille dans une main, un paquet de chips et un autre de bonbons ouvert à mes pieds, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon en cachemire bleu, le TOUT un samedi après midi.

Et qui plus est LE samedi après-midi, c'est-à-dire, le lendemain de MA fête.

Tout d'abord, je porte un pantalon en cachemire bleu CAR comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, le cachemire est une matière réconfortante et en plus, il se trouve que le bleu est une de mes couleurs préférés. Ensuite ...

...

Bon, je sais que ça ne fait pas très bô gosse de se retrouver le samedi après midi en train de bouffer des cochonneries ... Parce qu'on sait tous ICI que ce n'est vraiment PAS mon genre de manger de la glace à la vanille, ni des chips et CE à l'aide de mes mains. (J'ai plus de classe et de raffinement que ça, on le sait TOUS !)

Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai bien envie de vous répondre :

**FUCK **

**LA**

**BOGOSSITUDE **

**!**

...

Hey oui vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien MOI Draco qui vient de penser ça.

ET VOUS SAVEZ POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE VIENS ...que dis-je ... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE J'AI OSE PRONONCER UNE TELLE INSULTE ?

HEIN ?

Mais parce que je suis fauché, fauché, fauché ... De chez fauché.

Laissez moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier après que mon père m'ait fait une annonce qui était susceptible de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale ... (OUI ! Je suis toujours très sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit d'argent, et ENCORE PLUS lorsqu'il s'agit du mien.)

Bref, j'étais en état de choc. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne pouvais plus parler, je n'avais plus aucune pensée cohérente. Je me tenais juste là, la bouche grande ouverte (pas très sexy si vous voulez mon avis mais disons juste que j'avais vraiment l'esprit ailleurs), l'air complètement abasourdi et tout ce que mon père trouva d'intelligent à faire c'était de soupirer et de tourner les talons, pour se diriger vers la salle de réception.

**WOW**

**STOP**

Quel genre de père est-il ? Non, seulement il vient juste de contribuer à la RUINE de l'épanouissement social, personnel et ECONOMIQUE de son fils mais après il ose partir.

...

Il peut carrément se brosser pour que je lui pardonne toute cette histoire.

Bref, reprenons.

Mon père me laissa dans mon état comateux et je restai ainsi un bon bout de temps. Enfin, pour moi ce laps de temps m'a paru durer une éternité : je sentais mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau me répétait inlassablement « HEIN ? ». Heureusement, Harry débarqua juste à ce moment là et me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

**STOP **

(Oui, je sais, faut que j'arrête de faire ça mais c'est MOI qui raconte l'histoire alors vous allez devoir vous plier à mes conditions.)

Je tiens juste à remercier Harry qui a été le meilleur petit copain de TOUT l'univers à cet instant, là.

Mais ... JUSTE à cet instant là.

Lorsque je posai enfin les yeux sur Harry, je lui rejouai la brève conversation que nous avions eu avec mon père. Il eut l'air aussi hébété que moi et avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, on quittait le manoir. Direction : mon coffre fort. (En y repensant, c'était une très mauvaise idée.) Mais, comme n'importe quel idiot aurait pu s'en douter, il était vide.

**VIDE**

**DE CHEZ VIDE**

Mon père avait agi à la seconde : Lucius était un salaud de première.

Très honnêtement, je ne me rappelle plus du tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite mais je crois que j'ai dû piquer une énorme colère et terrifier un ou deux Gobelins. (Pfff ... Je vais devenir _Persona non grata _chez Gringotts maintenant ... Mais où va le monde ? Dans ma salle de bain peut être ?) Je crois même qu'Harry a été obligé de se servir de magie contre moi. Hmmm ... J'ai vraiment dû piquer une ENORME colère ... Mais mon très charmant cerveau a décidé de m'épargner les effluves de la culpabilité en me faisant oublier tout ceci. (Merci le cerveau !)

Tout ça pour dire que je m'étais réveillé ce matin avec un de ces énormes mal de crâne qui sont synonymes de trop de vodka, ou dans mon cas de trop de champagne, et j'avais trouvé un mot de mon cher et tendre près de mon oreiller. Il s'excusait d'être parti travailler et il disait qu'on allait parler de tout ça ce soir.

...

**PARLER DE QUOI ?**

Lucius Malfoy est un gros _bip bip bip _qui ne mérite même PAS que je m'attarde sur sa personne plus de deux minutes supplémentaires.

Je suis dans le déni, et alors ?

Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de m'appesantir sur hier soir trop longtemps parce que sinon j'allais soit :

1- Entrer dans une colère noire. Et croyez moi, même Harry James Potter ne peut PAS m'arrêter lorsque je suis vraiment énervé.

Ou alors

2- Me mettre à pleurer. Pathétique, je sais ... Mais je suis le genre de personne qui ne se contente pas de double mesure.

Bref, j'ai choisi le déni.

J'avais tout de même réussi à traîner ma maigre carcasse jusqu'à la salle de bain (ouais ... Je ne suis pas complètement au bord du gouffre non plus) et ensuite jusqu'au réfrigérateur et enfin jusqu'au canapé pour regarder un chef d'œuvre cinématographique, histoire d'oublier cinq petites secondes mes problèmes.

Je me replongeai donc dans le film, en plus c'est ma chanson préférée _America, _lorsque mon portable vibra. Mais, comme je l'avais fait depuis ce matin, je le laissai sonner. J'y jetai tout de même un bref coup d'œil : c'était Blaise.

Je souris intérieurement. C'était tout de même la douzième fois qu'il m'appelait ... (Si je n'ai pas répondu les onze premières fois, ce n'est PAS maintenant que je vais décrocher ... CRETIN !) D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été le seul à m'appeler, j'avais reçu des coups de fils de lui, de Steve, de Théo et de Pansy sans compter une cinquantaine de numéros inconnus.

Mais j'étais loin d'être stupide, je savais POURQUOI est-ce qu'ils insistaient tant. La vérité, c'était que ma petite mise en scène d'hier soir avait été un véritable succès. J'avais non seulement fait la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier _(ENCORE UNE FOIS)MAIS AUSSI de TOUS les autres magazines que tout bon sorcier lisait. Je le sais parce que je reçois TOUS ces magazines chez moi et j'ai pu voir ma jolie bouille sur TOUTES les couvertures ce matin.

Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître ... Je n'en avais pas ouvert un seul.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que le Draco qui est en couverture, ce n'est pas moi.

Le Draco qui est en couverture est un type qui a du charme, de la grâce, qui est sexy à en mourir et ...

Pas le _loser_ sans compte en banque qui regarde des comédies musicales.

...

ET voilà ! Je suis ENCORE en train d'y penser.

Je grommelai dans ma barbe inexistante avant de me concentrer sur mon écran. Je suivis avec attention le reste du film, chantant même avec mes acteurs préférés (mais seulement à demi-voix ...) et je regardais tristement le générique défiler lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je dus faire face à un Harry sexy au possible dans sa tenue de travail (_Aaah ... le pouvoir de la cravate). _Il me regarda avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux paquets « d'aliments » vides autour de moi.

Wow ... Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir mangé autant. (J'ai fait une razzia pire qu'une femme enceinte.)

« Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle, lança Harry. »

Beaucoup trop fatigué pour former une réponse intelligible, je me contentai de grogner avant de me diriger, non plutôt de me _traîner_, vers la télé pour changer de dvd.

Bon après _West Side Story, _va pour ... _Chicago. _(Richard Gere est également très sexy dans ce film alors ... profitons en.)

Je retournai à mon endroit préféré de la moquette avec la ferme intention de manger encore plus de chips et encore plus de glace à la vanille lorsqu'Harry vint se planter devant moi. Instinctivement, je baissai les yeux.

Pitié, qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il me laisse tranquille, juste aujourd'hui !

Mais, il posa ses mains sur mon torse et me dit :

« Draco, regarde moi et s'il te plaît parle moi. »

...

Je restai totalement silencieux.

« Tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas la fin du monde mais si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu me dises exactement ce que tu ressens. »

...

POURQUOI ? POURQUOI est-ce qu'on en revient TOUJOURS à ce que je ressens ?

Il ne voit pas que je veux qu'il me LAISSE TRANQUILLE.

Bien entendu, Mr-je-suis-super-fort-et-j'ai-un-diplôme-en-psychologie-malfoyienne-Potter ne pouvait PAS lire d'en mes pensées . Noooon ... La vie ne pouvait PAS être aussi simple ...

Aussi, je levai finalement la tête et plantant mes yeux dans les siens que d'ordinaire j'adorais, je lui lançai en pleine figure :

« Fous. Moi. La. Paix. »

Le ton était cassant, j'avais appuyé chaque syllabe et j'espérais qu'il comprenne le message.

Pas aujourd'hui. Demain, j'aurais peut être le courage de faire face à tout ceci, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il sembla le comprendre car il me laissa passer et je pus de nouveau m'installer sur la moquette. Mais Monsieur n'était pas décidé à s'écarter de devant MA télé, au lieu de quoi, Harry me fixait avec les mains sur les hanches.

...

...

Pourquoi est-ce que je sors avec un mec si ... si _attentionné_ ? Si pour une fois, il pouvait oublier ma simple présence.

« Draco, tu penses qu'on sortirais ensemble si je laissais tomber aussi facilement ?

- Probablement pas, soupirai-je en fermant les yeux

- Écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler mais ... Je pense sincèrement que ça te fera du bien.

- Ah oui ? Et depuis quand tu es un _expert _en matière de sentiments ?

- Depuis que je sors avec un abruti qui se contente de refouler tout ce qu'il ressent au lieu de le laisser sortir, répliqua Harry

- L'abruti t'emmerde. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la porte sonna.

Ouf ... Sauvé par le gong !

« Je vais aller voir qui c'est et m'arranger pour que cette personne parte le plus rapidement possible, après toi et moi on va parler Malfoy, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Il avait cette voix autoritaire que je trouvais d'ordinaire si sexy, sauf que là tout suite j'avais envie de lui répondre « merde ! ».

Et, dès qu'il eut tourné les talons, je me précipitai dans la chambre, direction mon dressing.

Hors de question d'avoir cette conversation... Je refuse de lui parler et il ne peut pas me faire faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

...

_Non, ça seul mon père arrive à le faire. _

Tsss ... J'y pensais encore.

Je poussai un soupir avant de m'assoir en face de mes vestes. Compte en banque vide ça veut dire beaucoup de chose : adieu shopping illimité, adieu accessoires Paul Smith adorés, adieu chaussures en cuir.

...

La vie est vraiment trop injuste, pensai-je en fermant les yeux.

J'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, puis celle du dressing.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu trop grand pour jouer à cache-cache, mon chéri ? »

J'ouvris aussitôt les yeux pour faire à ma mère. Elle me regardait, ses yeux verts posés sur moi, ses cheveux blond rangés dans un élégant chignon, la robe couleur parme qu'elle portait lui allant à ravir. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans ses bras. Elle éclata de rire en voyant mon soudain enthousiasme et me serra contre elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'humer ses cheveux : depuis que j'étais petit, ils sentaient la pêche. C'était donc une odeur que j'avais appris à aimer et que j'identifiais comme ma « maison ». (Le premier qui rigole, il va s'en manger une ... Je suis TOUJOURS très sérieux lorsqu'il s'agit de ma mère ... Alors euh ... chut !)

Et honnêtement, là j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne (mais genre vraiment énorme) dose de réconfort.

Je la laissai donc m'embrasser sur le front avant de me laisser entraîner vers la chambre. (Adieu dressing adoré ! Je reviendra plus tard me frotter contre mes pulls en cachemires et mes foulards en soie.)

Je m'assis sur le lit aux côtés de ma mère et elle m'accorda un sourire avant de déclarer :

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques difficultés à te remettre de la soirée d'hier ?

- Mouais ... On peut dire ça. »

Elle me lança un regard désapprobateur (très certainement à cause de ma façon de m'exprimer mais ... pas le courage de faire une phrase cohérente alors ...) avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

« Draco ... Quelle est la première chose que je t'ai apprise ? Me demanda t-elle alors

- Que les Malfoys n'abandonnent jamais, répliquai je sur un ton monocorde

- Exactement ! Alors est-ce que tu vas laisser ton père te mener à la baguette et décider ce qui est bon pour toi ?

- Tu ne dis pas ça comme si tu avais le pouvoir de me rendre mon compte en banque ? Fis-je sur le même ton

- Je suis vraiment désolée mon chéri, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais rien faire ... Lucius a fait joué une très vieille clause du contrat que tu as signé le jour de ta majorité.

- ... Donc en gros je me suis vraiment fait avoir ? »

Génial !

Mon père est vraiment le plus gros de tous les enfoirés. Il SAVAIT que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire.

...

J'ai pas assuré.

Ma mère m'accorda un piètre sourire avant de reprendre :

« Mais je pense que c'est aussi un bon moyen de nous prouver à tous que tu peux t'en sortir comme un grand, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Ton père était exactement comme toi à ton âge, plein de bonnes intentions et surtout avec une imagination débordante. Certes il ne partageait pas ta passion pour les sacs à main ou même pour les hommes (j'eus un sourire), mais tu lui ressembles plus que tu ne le penses. Le problème c'est que Lucius a dû laisser tomber tous ses beaux rêves et être un véritable homme lorsque son propre père est mort. Alors ... je suppose que c'est sa façon de te protéger.

- C'est ... Très tordu, mère.

- Oui, je crois que c'est le mot qui convient le mieux pour définir ton père. Bref, interdiction d'abandonner, Draco, tu vas trouver un moyen de rebondir, je te fais confiance. »

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux : elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère. Je poussai un soupir avant de nouveau me blottir dans ses bras.

« Je crois que quelqu'un est en manque de câlin, me fit-elle remarquer

- Est-ce mal de vouloir profiter de sa mère ?

- C'est mal de le faire lorsqu'on a un jeune homme aussi délicieux que Monsieur Potter à sa disposition. »

Je tournai la tête et vit le dit délicieux Monsieur Potter qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui nous regardait. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je lui répondis par un sourire. Je lui envoyai un bref « je suis désolé » et il se contenta de hausser les épaules : visiblement, il m'avait déjà pardonné. (Merci Dieu, Bouddha, ou même _Chuck Norris _d'avoir créer un être aussi _parfait _que lui.)

« Eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser, déclara alors ma mère qui n'avait rien manqué de notre échange.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui, je crois que toi et le jeune monsieur Potter avez _énormément _de choses à vous dire. »

Ma mère me lança un sourire avant de partir, non sans exiger qu'Harry la raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. (Non mais sérieux qui est le plus accro à lui ? Ma mère ou moi ? A vous de juger ...)

Je poussai un autre soupir avant de littéralement m'affaler sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Je réfléchissais à tout ce que ma mère venait de me dire. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de me redonner de la confiance en moi, mais je dois avouer que le Draco sexy et confiant qui croquait le monde à pleines dents était pour l'instant totalement parti. (Sérieux ... Si vous le voyez, dites lui de revenir, pitié !)

Je sais qu'il ne faut pas dramatiser, que ce n'est QUE de l'argent mais ... Je n'ai toujours eu QUE et principalement QUE de l'argent depuis que ... Depuis que ... Mince avant même que je sois né mon avenir était déjà assuré.

Mais maintenant que mon fond financier qui m'avait toujours été assuré n'est plus là, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je suis _censé_ faire ?

...

_OMD. Comment font les gens pauvres ? _

Alors que j'étais légèrement en train de paniquer, (oui ... « légèrement »), je sentis _quelqu'un _s'installer sur le lit à côté de moi. Et avant que j'eus le temps de protester, je me retrouvai plaqué contre le torse d'Harry, ses mains autour de ma taille.

« Draco ... Est-ce que ça va ? »

...

J'ouvris les yeux, les plongeai dans les siens avant de répondre.

« Non. »

Ma voix ressemblait à un murmure : j'étais fatigué. Je n'avais pourtant RIEN fait de la journée et j'étais fatigué. Comme si toute mon existence s'était jouée en une seule journée et que je m'étais contenté de regarder. (Extrêmement bizarre comme sensation si vous voulez mon avis ...)

Mais ma réponse réussit à arracher un sourire à Harry. Il était très beau lorsqu'il sourit, c'est le genre de personne qui est toujours honnête et franche. Son visage ne ment pas, je crois que c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez lui. Ça et ses yeux, ses cheveux, son magnifique torse et son _énorme ..._ Oups ... Ne nous égarons pas.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Je suis juste content de t'avoir arraché une réponse honnête, au final.

- Excuse moi mais je crois que je suis trop fatigué pour comprendre la subtilité de ta phrase. (Et je disais la stricte vérité.)

- Peu importe Draco ... Je voulais juste de dire que ta mère avait raison : tu vas t'en sortir. »

Je poussai un soupir : encore le même refrain...

Aidez moi au lieu de me lancer des phrases qui n'ont AUCUN sens et qui se veulent réconfortantes.

« Je ne suis pas Superman ...

- Non. Tu es beaucoup mieux que ça ! »

- Pardon ? (T'entends ça Superman ?)

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit (non parce que je tiens tout de même à préciser que MON petit ami vient de déclarer que Superman n'est qu'un vil amateur face à moi ... ET ON S'EN FOUT S'IL N'A PAS EXACTEMENT DIT ÇA !), je me retrouvé dos au lit, Harry sur moi.

Ou plutôt Harry entre mes jambes avec ... _wow ...Une putain de... _

Bien malgré moi, je laissai échapper un gémissement, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui me lança un sourire avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres.

_Oh putain ... Oh putain ... Oh bordel de merde ... _

Mes mains trouvèrent aussitôt le chemin de ses cheveux tandis que sa langue me faisait subir ce qu'il y avait de plus délicieux au monde. Je gémis une nouvelle fois. Il effectua un léger mouvement de hanches et cette fois-ci, c'est un grognement que je poussai à l'intérieur de sa bouche, ma langue agréablement emmêlée à la sienne. Ses mains à lui trouvèrent le chemin de mes fesses et je m'arquais sous lui, mes hanches caressant plus vigoureusement les siennes. Il était doué, très doué... C'était passionnant, chaud et enivrant et ...

**WOW ! STOP ! **

Juste une toute petite seconde. On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que _MONSIEUR POTTER _pense au sexe dans un moment pareil ? Je suis plus que déprimé, complètement fauché, je n'ai pas le moindre plan en tête (et excusez moi, mes maigres neurones ne peuvent PAS lutter contre l'esprit diabolique et tortueux de Lucius Malfoy).

Alors excusez moi, mais je ne pense vraiment PAS que ce soit le bon moment !

Aussi, je m'écartai tant bien que mal de ses lèvres. Le traître en profita pour s'attaquer à mon cou. Il releva la tête pour me regarder, il dut bien voir que quelque chose n'allait pas bien car la seconde d'après, il arrêtait et replaçait son visage à hauteur du mien :

« Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.

- Pourquoi ? Me demanda Harry comme si j'avais complètement perdu la tête (NON CE QUE J'AI PERDU C'EST MON COMPTE EN BANQUE CONNARD !)

- Eh bien ... Excuse moi mais je ne crois pas avoir très envie. Là tout de suite. »

...

Oui, c'est moi qui vient de dire ça. Moi qui ne le laisse jamais sortir du lit le matin avant de lui avoir dit correctement bonjour, moi qui n'hésite pas à le prendre quand j'en ai envie et ce dans les endroits les plus insolites (à savoir : l'ascenseur, ma voiture, son bureau au Ministère et ... J'en passe et des meilleurs), moi qui ait pratiquement envie de le violer à chaque fois que je le vois dans un jean un peu trop moulant (et à la réflexion faite ... TOUS SES JEANS SONT UN PEU TROP MOULANTS !)

Bref ! C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ... Et même carrément des malades.

Pour toute réponse, Harry m'offrit un autre sourire. Et ce fut très dur de résister. Il est tout simplement trop craquant comme ça. Je pensai qu'il allait reculer et me laisser du temps comme le gentil petit ami qu'il était ...

Mais ... J'avais tort. (Sérieux ... Où va le monde si même les gentils ne font pas ce qu'ils sont censés faire. HEIN ?)

Au lieu de ça, sa main se dirigea vers le Sud et il attrapa mon érection, à travers mon pantalon en cachemire.

Je poussai un grognement.

Merde. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'étais excité.

Il me lançait à présent un regard qui signifiait clairement « ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ça ? ». Hééé hooo ... Ce n'est pas du jeu ! Profitez de moi dans un instant de faiblesse et _aaaaah ..._

Je poussai un autre cri parce qu'il avait glissé sa langue dans mon oreille et se mettait à faire le _truc. Aaaah ..._ Quel espèce de ... Je fus véritablement réduit au silence lorsqu'il se mit à me caresser la hampe, l'épaisseur de mon pantalon me permettant de tout sentir.

...

Est-ce que quelqu'un a augmenté la température de la pièce ou c'est juste moi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faisait Harry, mais il était le seul qui arrivait véritablement à réveiller toutes les cellules de ma peau et à me donner chaud. Incroyablement chaud. J'étais en train de fondre entre sa langue qui infligeait les pires tourments à mon oreille (mais comment fait-il ÇA ?) et sa main qui me touchait sans véritablement me toucher.

**OMD** ... J'ai fait de Harry Potter un dieu du sexe vivant.

Il s'écarta finalement de mon oreille, ses lèvres complètement rouges et me dit :

« Tu sais quoi Draco ? Je crois que je connais ton problème. »

Oh vraiment ? Mon seul problème la tout de suite, c'est mon absence de compte en banque.

C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à lui répliquer, lorsqu'Harry s'attaqua à ma clavicule, avant de lentement se frayer un chemin vers mon torse. Chacun de ses baisers était un véritable supplice. Ses lèvres étaient si chaudes que cela aurait dû être interdit et sa langue ... Je dois vraiment avoir un très bon goût pour qu'il me lèche de cette manière là et ... _oh ! _Je sursautai doucement lorsqu'il me mordit le téton droit. C'était complètement injuste. Il savait parfaitement que j'adorai ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, durant lesquelles il maltraita profondément mon téton (je suis certain que ça va laisser une marque), je n'avais plus de pantalon. Je frissonnai légèrement et Harry se replaça entre mes jambes. Je poussai un autre grognement en le sentant tout contre moi : ses vêtements râpaient agréablement ma peau, et ça m'excitait encore plus. Il dut le savoir car il m'offrit encore un sourire.

...

Je réalisai alors que c'était sûrement le genre de sourire que je lui donnai quand j'avais envie et lui non.

**OMD** ... J'ai vraiment fait de lui un dépravé.

« Ton problème c'est que tu penses avoir perdu tout ton pouvoir. »

Sur ce, il posa ses lèvres sur mon abdomen. Je me arquai encore, son prénom quittant mes lèvres. Ses mains vinrent rejoindre ses lèvres, et je haletai vraiment lorsqu'il se mit à me griffer. Là encore, il connaissait tout mes points faibles. Et là encore, ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement juste.

... Est-ce que je suis AUSSI transparent ?

Je ne pense pas, ça doit être à force de me côtoyer tous les jours et ...

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées lorsqu'il arriva à mon nombril.

_Bordel de putain de merde ... _Il donna un coup de langue à l'intérieur avant de se mettre à sucer toute la peau de mon bas ventre. C'était certain, j'allais avoir des marques. Mais là tout de suite, je n'étais pas en train de réfléchir. Non, tout ce qui comptait c'était cette bouche, et ces mains posées sur moi et le plaisir que je pouvais sentir agréablement circuler dans mes veines. Je baissai les yeux vers lui et poussai un autre grognement. Il avait l'air tellement perdu dans sa tâche, il avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il avait autant besoin de moi que d'oxygène comme s'il ...

Comme s'il m'aimait.

_Mais ... Il m'aime ! _

Mon cœur eut un sursaut à ce moment là et je ne pus m'empêcher de trembler. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et je faillis venir rien qu'à ce simple contact. Au lieu de quoi, je reportai mon regard vers lui et nos yeux se croisèrent. Il était magnifique, il était à moi.

Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il essaye de me faire comprendre. Peut importe ce qu'il se passe, peut importe mon compte en banque ... Il sera toujours là pour moi.

Parce qu'il m'aime.

Je rougis face à cette réalisation. Oui, je rougis. Avant de lui offrir un pathétique sourire. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil. C'était comme si un accord tacite venait d'être passé entre nous : je savais, il savait. Donc tout allait bien.

Harry s'attaqua alors à une de mes hanches, suçant mon os par dessus ma peau. Je poussai un autre gémissement rejetant la tête en arrière. J'avais l'impression d'être un jouet entre ses mains, une marionnette ... Ou plutôt un instrument. Oui, un instrument qu'il aurait appris à manier avec le temps. Il savait exactement où appuyer pour me faire chanter son prénom. Et croyez moi, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable comme sensation.

Il libéra alors mon os avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où j'en avais le plus besoin. Il donna d'abord quelques coup de langue sur ma hampe et je réalisai alors que j'avais déjà commencé à venir sans lui. C'était tout simplement trop bon. Un pur délice. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, Harry s'empara doucement de ma queue. Il se concentra d'abord sur le bout, l'aspirant comme si s'était une douce friandise. Je gémis, mes doigts se perdirent dans ma chevelure.

Il dut y voir un signe d'encouragement, car il commença à me prendre dans sa bouche. Intégralement. Je poussai de véritables cris tandis que ma queue pénétrait ce délicieux territoire qu'était sa bouche. Et lorsque je fus entièrement à l'intérieur, je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Ou plutôt en enfer. La bouche d'Harry était brûlante, et étroitement serré autour de ma hampe.

Il gémit à son tour et je sursautai. Ses gémissements provoquaient des vibrations sur tout mon membre. Je me penchai vers lui et constatai qu'il souriait encore. Me jetant un regard plus qu'indécent, il fit sortit ma queue de sa bouche avant de revenir l'empaler avec ses douches lèvres. Je criai à présent. Et il répéta plusieurs fois l'opération, gémissant avec moi.

Bordel de merde. C'était trop, trop vite. Harry me reprit en bouche et je sentis ses dents légèrement m'effleurer. Je me arquai de nouveau sous lui, appréciant cette délicieuse friction. Puis, il me suça littéralement, appliquant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur tout mon membre, sa tête suivant le mouvement. Bientôt, mes hanches accélèrent le rythme et les gémissements étouffés d'Harry se mêlèrent à mes cris. J'étais en train de lui baiser la bouche et il aimait ça.

Cette simple pensée me poussa à accélérer le rythme. Je baissai les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il me regardait avec un air de pur contentement sur le visage. Je ne le quittai plus des yeux, effectuant ce mouvement obscène : à savoir rentrer et sortir de sa délicieuse petite bouche. Je touchai alors le fond de sa bouche et il poussa un gémissement plus fort que le précédent. Ce fut ça, plus la vision de ses lèvres autour de mon membre qui me fit venir. Je me déversai dans sa bouche, criant son nom, des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux.

Harry avala tout : absolument tout ce que je lui donnais. Il lécha tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et lorsqu'il s'écarta de moi, je gisais sur le lit, les yeux fermés la respiration saccadée. Je le sentis remonter et me prendre dans ses bras.

J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais juste trop ... WOW !

Normalement, j'aurais dû être terrifié par la pensée qu'Harry me demande de _cette _manière de le laisser m'aimer. Mais ... Là tout de suite, c'était la seule chose dont j'étais sûr et dont j'avais envie.

« Hmmm ... ça va ?

- Oh oui ! Murmurai-je pathétiquement, laisse moi juste me rappeler comment je m'appelle et tout ira mieux. »

A ces mots, il éclata de rire et j'ouvris les yeux, le regardant. Quand est-ce qu'Harry est devenu ... Cet homme si magnifique ? Je sais pas ... j'ai dû manquer un chapitre.

Il me rapprocha encore plus de lui et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« Tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy et je t'aime. Et crois moi, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant. »

Vous savez quoi ?

Je suis peut être incapable de lui dire ces trois mots magiques, je suis peut être complètement fauché et mon père est peut être le plus gros connard de tous les temps.

Mais Harry a raison.

Aussi, je l'embrassai avant de me laisser aller et de fermer les yeux contre lui.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Ouvrez tous vos livres à la page vingt deux. » nous demanda le Docteur Ruthven

Je poussai un profond soupir, très certainement le cinquième depuis le début du cours, avant de m'emparer de mon livre et de m'exécuter.

Je-me-fais-chier.

J'adore ce cours, j'adore aussi le Docteur Ruthven (qui est très sexy soit dit en passant) mais ... S'asseoir et l'écouter déblatérer pendant des heures sur les différences entre le système judiciaire Moldu et le notre est plus que ... rébarbatif.

Et c'est bien ça le problème avec ma vie cette semaine.

Je-me-fais-chier.

Enfin plutôt, comme dirait Harry : je ne fais aucun effort. Mais bon ... Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Bref, je viens de passer l'une des semaines les plus horribles de toute ma vie.

Enfin là encore ... Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Certaines personnes pourraient tout de même qualifier ma semaine de normale. J'allais en cours, je rentrais, je bossais mes cours, j'allais à l'entreprise de mon père, et je me réfugiais dans les bras de mon petit ami le soir.

...

En un mot : chiant !

Bon, okay, j'ai omis quelques détails. Je n'arrête pas de me faire poursuivre par une horde de paparazzi dès que je mets le nez dehors. Mais ces temps-ci, je préfère les éviter. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire une déclaration publique. Heureusement que personne en dehors de moi, Harry, mes parents, Steve et Jay, ne sait que mon compte en banque est vide ... (OMD ... Si ça venait à se savoir, je pense que je ne mettrai plus JAMAIS les pieds hors de mon appartement.) Ensuite, il y a la tonne de courrier qu'on reçoit tous les jours : des invitations à des soirées, à des premières, à des ouvertures de magasins, j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais là encore ... Je préfère ignorer. Parce que je ne suis pas encore prêt. Et puis, il faut aussi ajouter les coups de fils incessants de Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Mais vous l'aurez compris ... je laisse couler.

Ce qui fait dire à Harry que je ne fais aucun effort. Ou que je fais ma diva, selon certains journalistes.

...

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre !

Mais bon, il n'y a pas eu que des choses négatives dans ma semaine, non.

Tout d'abord, j'ai dû annoncé à Jay (mon chauffeur) et à Steve (mon assistant) que je n'allais plus pouvoir les payer. Et très agréable surprise, Jay, qui entre parenthèses est presque aussi vieux que Dumbledore a simplement haussé les épaules et m'a demandé où est-ce que je voulais aller. (J'adore ce type !). Quand à Steve, il a dit et je cite : « Avec tout ce que j'ai gagné pour l'instant, j'ai de quoi me payer au moins trois maisons au Bahamas, alors je ne vous laisse pas tomber, Monsieur. » Je l'adore aussi. Lorsque j'ai dit ça à Harry, il a dit que Jay était quelqu'un de bien et que Steve avait dit ça parce qu'il avait le béguin pour moi et que comme j'étais trop sexy lorsque je déprimais, cela pourrait très certainement alimenter ses fantasmes.

...

N'importe quoi, Harry voit le mal partout.

Harry est l'autre chose complètement positive cette semaine. Je trouve ça réconfortant de savoir qu'il est là pour moi. Et puis en plus, il ne me met pas du tout la pression pour les trois mots magiques. Je m'étais excusé lorsqu'il les avait redit alors que je mangeais des chips recouvertes de guacamole et de fromage fondu .(Oui ... Je mange n'importe quoi ces temps ci ... Mais je rattrape toutes ces années au cours desquelles je me suis imposé un régime très strict.) Bref, il les avait redit, me trouvant trop craquant en train de manger et je m'étais excusé. Il avait alors rit et m'avais pris dans ses bras et déclaré que ce n'était pas grave, que je le dirais lorsque je serais prêt.

... J'adore ce type.

Sans compter que le sexe avec lui n'a jamais été aussi bon avec lui. Je crois vraiment qu'Harry est accro à ma queue, et je crois que la dite queue a été conçue spécialement pour la bouche de Monsieur Potter. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il en ait envie en permanence et qu'il veuille littéralement l'engloutir comme si c'était le plus délicieux des mets et ...

_Dès que je lui rentre je lui fait sa fête. Je lui arrache tous ses vêtements, je l'emmène dans la chambre ... Non ... Je lui fait l'amour à même le sol. Dans la cuisine. Oui ! Je le recouvre de fromage fondu ... ET JE ME LE FAIS ! _

J'étais donc en train de littéralement baver sur ma chaise, à la pensée d'un Harry complètement nu et recouvert de fromage fondu, lorsque quelqu'un me tapota sur l'épaule.

« Excuse moi ? » fit alors une voix derrière moi.

_Adieu fantasme ... Rendez vous ce soir ! _

Je me tournai alors vers la personne qui m'avait interrompu, me demandant peut être si j'avais une tâche quelque part. Mais non ... Autre chose qui n'a pas changé : je sais toujours aussi bien m'habiller. Aujourd'hui, je portais un de ses polo en coton Paul Smith, un blanc avec un col en V, accompagné d'un jean Levi's délavé qui me retombait parfaitement sur les hanches et mes Louis Vuitton blanches. Je portais même mes fausses lunettes. C'était une monture noire maxi de chez Bulgari : Harry trouvait qu'elle me donnait un petit côté geek sexy alors ...

Bref, j'étais super bien habillé et je faisais face à un des abrutis de ma classe, un abruti femelle en plus, qui rougissait déjà.

_God help me !_

Je ne peux pas supporter les gens de ma classe. Ça ne m'intéresse tout simplement PAS de me lier d'amitié avec ces gens là. Surtout que la moitié risque de dégager à la fin de l'année. J'ai déjà des amis. Bon okay, je les évite depuis une semaine ... mais là n'est pas la question.

Je fis un maigre sourire à l'autre conne qui avait osé me dérangé, l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Eh bien ... fit-elle gênée au possible, mes amis et moi on fait une fête ce soir ...Et comme tu es plus ou moins une célébrité ... on voulait savoir si tu voulais venir.

- Je suis désolé, mais je suis déjà pris ce soir, dit-je aussitôt, reprenant ma position »

QUOI ?

Ce n'est pas vrai et alors ?

J'ai rendez vous avec un paquet de chips, du fromage fondu et peut être même des cookies si je suis chanceux !

« Je comprends, Draco Malfoy doit être très occupé le vendredi soir. »

(Je vais pas me retourner une seconde fois.)

...

ON EST VENDREDI SOIR !

**OMFFD ! **(A savoir : Oh My Fucking Fucked Dray !)

On est vendredi soir ... Et je ne vais RIEN faire.

Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je hais mon père ? (Non parce que je le déteste VRAIMENT).

...

Vous savez quoi ? On s'en fout. Je vais encore faire ma diva. Je vais les laisser croire que Draco Malfoy est overbooké et qu'il n'a plus une seule minute à leur accorder. Je vais les appâter comme des chiens sauf qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment d'os ...

J'ai juste besoin d'un plan. Oui, tout ce qu'il me faut c'est une idée brillante.

...

Je m'y mets demain promis.

...

Bon okay, c'est ce que j'ai promis à Harry tous les soirs de la semaine avant d'aller dormir. Mais bon ... Entre les chips au fromage et cogiter ... Je préfère cent fois les chips au fromage.

En plus, Harry va ENCORE rentrer tard. (J'aimerais bien que le ministère de la Magie arrête d'exploiter mon petit ami et le nomme DIRECTEMENT chef du département des Aurors au lieu de lui dire qu'il doit faire ses preuves ! Il a tué Voldemort ! IL VOUS FAUT QUOI DE PLUS ?... BANDE DE MERDE !)

Oui ... Donc je crois que ce soir je vais avoir une très loooongue et intense conversation avec une pizza double peperroni avec son supplément de fromage. (Pour ceux qui s'inquiète pour ma ligne, soyez rassurés je continue de faire mes cent pompes et mes cent abdos tous les matins ... Et je compte bien aller courir dimanche !).

Juste au moment où je pensais cela, la cloche sonna. Oh joie !

Je rangeai rapidement mes affaires dans mon énorme sac Marc Jacobs jaune (je sais que mon look crie à cent pour cent : « GAY ! » mais je m'en fiche ... j'aime être à la pointe de la mode) avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Steve m'attendait déjà. Je l'aime bien ce petit, en plus il doit se coltiner ma déprime en ce moment alors c'est tout à son honneur. Mais on était VENDREDI SOIR ! Même nos supers assistants ont des choses à faire le vendredi soir, non ?

« Steve, tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre, non ?

- Oui mais ... Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut être envie de ... Sortir un peu. Aller à une soirée ou autre. Vous savez que mon téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner et ...

- Steve ... (Je me tournai vers lui avec un regard plutôt menaçant). Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, d'accord ? Laisse les gens allez sur ton répondeur, ou alors dis leur que je suis simplement trop occupé, d'accord ?

- Oui mais ... D'accord. Finit-il par dire. »

Nous sortîmes du campus et je respirai l'air frais, perdu dans le flot des étudiants. Malheureusement, Steve me suivait toujours.

(Je crois qu'Harry a raison ... Il a le béguin pour moi.)

Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui.

« Tu sais quoi Steve, je te libère pour les prochains jours à venir. Je t'appellerai quand j'aurais trouvé quelque chose. Profite un peu de la vie, okay ? »

... Il ne semblait pas très convaincu.

« Je vais essayer.

- Oui ! Très bonne idée. C'est triste qu'un beau spécimen dans ton genre soit obligé de se coltiner quelqu'un comme moi. Enfile ton plus beau jean et sors ! Va leur montrer ce qu'un bô gosse peut faire et fait des chanceux ce soir, okay ? »

Lorsque j'eus fini ma phrase, Steve rougissait et c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il s'éloigna de moi.

Hmmm ... Il faut que je trouve un copain à ce petit. Il ne peut pas avoir que le travail, à savoir moi, dans sa vie. Comment je sais qu'il est gay ? Je le sais ... C'est tout !

Sur ce, je sortis du campus, Jay était déjà garé devant.

Aaaah ... Ma Bentley noire. Encore une vue réconfortante. Il m'ouvrit la porte et je lui dis de filer directement à la maison.

_Un homme ne peut trouver du réconfort que dans son foyer._

J'ai entendu ça en regardant des vieux Western avec Harry. Sauf que le cow boy qui avait déclaré a sérieusement oublié de mentionner les chips au fromage. Mon portable vibra alors : Blaise.

Je poussai un soupir avant de me décider à éteindre mon Blackberry.

Pas ce soir non plus. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivé chez moi. Je dis au revoir à Jay, saluai Andrew, le portier et en un éclair, j'étais chez moi. J'ignorai la pile de courrier devant la porte ... Ayant soudainement une très grosse flemme. Je laisserai Harry se charger de cette partie là. Bref, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement.

Il ne me fallut que quelque minutes de préparation pour me retrouver devant ma télé, télécommande à la main, réserve de dvd d'un côté et collation de l'autre. (A savoir : des chips au fromage, de la glace à la vanille, des cookies, des nounours en gellatine. ... Je culpabiliserai plus tard.) J'avais envoyé valser mes fringues et je m'étais glissé dans un des t-shirt d'Harry, celui qui proclamait « Punks are not dead ! » et j'avais gardé mon boxer.

Bref, j'étais prêt pour une folle soirée !

...

Oui c'était ironique, oui je suis pathétique.

Mais je m'en fiche ! =P.

_Quelques épisodes de Gossip Girl, de Glee, une comédie musicale, quelques cookies et des chips plus tard ... _

Je venais d'insérer _West Side Story _dans le lecteur DVD lorsque j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de clé qu'on met dans une serrure. (Oui, je vais ENCORE regarder ce film. C'est mon film préféré alors ... CHUT !) Je m'emparai de mon pot de glace à la vanille tandis que le générique de début défilait à l'écran.

J'engloutissais tranquillement ma première cuillère de glace (aaaah ... Vive les glaces de Ben & Jerry's) lorsqu'Harry fit son apparition dans le salon.

Et tout d'un coup, il faisait soudainement très très chaud. (_Aaaah ... La cravate ... _La cravate fait tout !)

Mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne se planta pas devant la télé. Non, il vint s'asseoir près de moi , contre le canapé et il me prit dans ses bras. Il sentait trop bon. Je laissai quelques secondes le film, pour respirer son cou. J'ai bien fait de lui acheter du _Dior Homme Sport _(en même temps, c'est Jude Law qui fait la publicité pour ce parfum ... Il ne peut de ce fait QUE sentir bon.) Cette odeur est d'ailleurs la première raison qui m'a poussé à mettre son t-shirt. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu car Harry me dit :

« Je te manquais tellement que tu t'es senti obligé de fouiller dans mon placard ?

- Absolument pas. Je n'avais plus rien à me mettre c'est tout ! Dis-je le moins pathétiquement possible, mais dur de formuler une phrase cohérente avec ses yeux posés sur moi

- Évidemment. Juste une autre question : tu as mangé quelque chose de consistant à part ... _ça _? Me demanda Harry en pointant les paquets vides et le pot de glace que je tenais toujours contre moi

- Hey ! Je t'interdis d'insulter cette glace, répliquai-je en lui tirant la langue.

- D'accord. Mais il faut que tu manges quelque chose de consistant.

- Oh mais j'en avais l'intention, _maman. _Rétorquai-je en posant le dit pot de glace au sol (c'est une merveille de l'univers. COMMENT S'EN PASSER ?)

- Oh vraiment ? »

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et je l'embrassai.

_Au revoir Bernardo et Riff ... Je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux. _

Ma langue attrapa goulument la sienne et, enroulant mes jambes autour de ses hanches, je nous fis basculer. Je le sentis sourire. Il était au dessus de moi, mes mains autour de son cou, et mes jambes toujours enroulées autour de sa taille.

Le baiser qui au départ était lent et langoureux devint très vite passionné et rempli de désir. J'avais l'impression qu'Harry était partout à la fois. Sa langue était dangereusement liée à la mienne, ses lèvres aussi et ses mains. Il était certain qu'il n'en avait que deux, mais elles caressaient tantôt mon torse, tantôt mes jambes, mes fesses, l'intérieur de mes cuisses. J'agrippai nerveusement ses cheveux, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

Il s'écarta alors de moi à bout de souffle. Nos deux respirations étaient saccadées et nos deux poitrines se rencontrant lorsqu'elles se soulevaient. Je murmurai alors contre ses lèvres :

« J'avais juste l'intention de prendre une _bonne grosse part _d'Harry Potter. Tu crois que tu peux m'arranger ça ?

- Hmmm ... je crois que ça va être possible. »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et il enleva rapidement sa chemise. La cravate allait suivre mais je l'arrêtai. Harry m'envoya un léger sourire et la garda. Je tirai alors dessus, l'attirant contre moi. Ses lèvres trouvèrent de nouveau les miennes et il reprit ses caresses là où il les avait laissées et je pus à mon tour, lui caresser le dos et le torse. Il s'arquait sous chacun de mes gestes et il gémissait dans ma bouche. J'adorai cette sensation.

Très vite, mes mains trouvèrent le chemin de sa braguette. Il s'attaquait à ma jugulaire alors que je lui baissai son pantalon. Il se tortilla quelques peu pour en sortir et quelques secondes plus tard, ses sous vêtements avaient également disparu.

_Wow ..._

Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de la vision d'Harry tout nu et plus particulièrement du membre d'Harry, tout tendu et tout humide vers moi. C'était absolument parfait. Il avait bien vu mon regard et quelques secondes plus tard, mes vêtements furent aussi sur le sol. Il m'enleva mon boxer avec frénésie avant de revenir se placer entre mes jambes.

Nous grognâmes tous les deux à ce contact. Je tirai encore sa cravate pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je ne voulais laisser aucun espace entre nous, je voulais que ce soit uniquement lui et moi. Et je gémis en le sentant collé à moi, à la fois si près et tellement loin. Il me fallait que je sois dans Harry, il fallait que je le sente serré autour de moi et gémissant mon nom.

Maintenant.

Je lui massai alors doucement les fesses et je fus récompensé par un mouvement de hanches de sa part. _Hmmm ..._Harry abandonna quelques instants mes lèvres et j'en profitai pour glisser deux de mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il comprit immédiatement le message car il suça lentement mes doigts. Il s'empara même de mon poignet pour les faire sortir et rentrer de sa bouche. Je poussai un grognement face à cette vision. Il eut un sourire avant de lécher mes doigts un à un, titillant même la peau entre les deux doigts.

Je ne tins plus. Si je ne l'avais pas dans les prochaines minutes qui allaient suivre, j'allais véritablement exploser. Aussi, je fis sortit mes doigts de sa bouche, et, l'embrassant de nouveau, je les fis lentement pénétrer à l'intérieur d'Harry. J'allais très doucement et il poussait un grognement à chaque fois que mes doigts l'envahissaient un peu plus. A bout de souffle, il finit par quitter mes lèvres et colla son front contre le mien. Je le fixai, mes doigts l'empalant vraiment. Il poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque j'eus atteint mon but. Je commençai alors un mouvement de va et vient avec mes doigts, pour le préparer. Je ne le quittais pas du regard : ses yeux étaient à moitié clos et sa bouche formant un « O » tandis que des gémissements lui échappaient. Rien que cette simple vue m'excitait encore plus ... Et puis il était si serré ... Je sentais ses muscles enserrer mes doigts. Je connais pas de sensation plus délectable. A part celle de ces mêmes muscles autour de ma queue. Je poussai un grognement à cette pensée.

J'ôtai aussitôt mes doigts et Harry me regarda avec un air coupable. Je l'embrassai alors, me remettant tant bien que mal en position assise. Puis, je lui soulevai un peu les hanches avant de m'introduire en lui d'un simple mouvement.

_Wow _

...

Je grognai et Harry me mordit l'épaule, ses ongles s'enfonçant agréablement dans mon dos.

Être en lui n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Il fallait que je bouge, que nous bougions ensemble. Je lui jetai un regard, lui demandant silencieusement son accord. Harry se redressa, passa ses mains autour de mon cou et, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, ce fut lui qui bougea les hanches, effectuant ce mouvement de va et vient que j'aimais tant.

Je gémis alors et capturant ses lèvres, mes hanches s'accompagnèrent bientôt aux siennes dans ce rythme effréné. C'était tout simplement trop bon, trop passionné, trop ... _Harry _... C'était son prénom qui franchissait mes lèvres, ses hanches qui bougeaient avec les miennes, lui que j'empalai sans merci ._Bordel de merde. _Je suis complètement positivement accro à lui.

Il leva plus les hanches cette fois ci, faisant sortir mon membre de lui, avant de revenir m'empaler avec force. Je hurlai. Je l'aidai alors à soulever ses hanches et je regardai avec une fascination certaine ma queue le pénétrer. C'était une vision d'extase. Nous répétâmes l'opération, cela nous arrachant à tous les deux des cris et des gémissements. Et nos yeux ne se quittaient plus. Non ... Comment aurais-je pu regarder ailleurs ? Il était tellement magnifique, le visage tendu de concentration, le front perlé de sueur. Je le fis venir à moi en me servant de sa cravate et je l'embrassait goulument. Ses ongles me griffèrent une nouvelle fois tandis que mes mains palpaient ses fesses, bien décidé à aller le plus profondément possible.

Harry me poussa alors légèrement en arrière, mon dos heurta le sol. Mais je m'en fichais totalement. J'étais trop concentré sur lui. Il m'offrit un sourire des plus vicieux avant de faire rouler ses hanches, infligeant les pires supplices à mon membre. Je gémis les pires obscénités tout en le regardant s'agiter au dessus de moi. Il était au moins excité que moi, et c'était enivrant de le voir me faire ainsi l'amour, sa cravate pendant magnifiquement bien sur son torse.

Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches, accompagnant son langoureux mouvement. Ses cris s'accentuèrent et lorsque je touchai sa prostate, il eut un véritable sursaut de plaisir. Je refis le même geste, touchant tous ses points de plaisir et il eut la même réaction. C'était mon prénom qu'il criait avec autant de passion.

Le rythme s'accéléra alors, ma queue sortant et pénétrant Harry, touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible. Je sentis alors son orgasme venir. Je touchai une nouvelle fois sa poitrine et ses fesses se contractèrent, ma hampe enfermée dans cette prison de chairs. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus.

J'éjaculai à l'intérieur de mon merveilleux amant, laissant retomber mes bras et en hurlant son prénom. Harry me suivit aussitôt et bientôt je sentis sa propre semence, encore chaude, sur mon ventre. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il se laissa pitoyablement retombé sur mon torse.

« C'était ...

- Wow ? Finis-je à sa place

- Exactement. J'espère que cela a satisfait ton appétit Draco, parce que je pense que je ne suis plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Et cela va s'appliquer également aux minutes qui vont suivre.

- Nooon ... Je crois que j'ai encore faim. »

Harry me lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire « dépravé » avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur le paquet de chips vide.

Ouuuups ...

_Comment j'ai pu oublié le fromage fondu ?_

D'un simple mouvement de hanche, je fis rouler Harry sur le sol avant de m'écarter de lui. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et je le fis taire par un baiser.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

Sur ce, ni une, ni deux, je filai vers la cuisine.

J'ouvris le réfrigérateur et m'emparer d'une bonbonne de fromage fondu. Je remercie celui qui a eu la brillante idée de vendre du fromage dans ce type de format. Je fermai le réfrigérateur et m'apprêtai à regagner le salon (parce qu'il y a un Harry chaud au possible qui m'attend !) lorsque mes yeux se bloquèrent sur un des numéros de téléphone qui ornait le réfrigérateur.

Au début, j'avais dit à Harry ce que c'était une idée stupide, et que de toute façon, on allait jamais rappeler les gens qui nous donnait leur carte.

...

Mais je crois que j'ai eu tort.

...

**OMD.**

J'ai un plan.

Un plan parfait.

...

Et ça va marcher.

Je vais de nouveau avoir de l'argent, montrer à mon père comment je veux gérer ma vie et prouver à ma mère et à Harry qu'ils ont raison.

Je retournai dans le salon, galvanisé par ma trouvaille.

Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils en me voyant :

« Je connais ce regard, Draco. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh rien ... Mais je crois que j'ai vraiment très très faim. -Je lui montrai alors la bonbonne- Tu crois que tu peux arranger ça ? »

* * *

**Non mais sérieusement : vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais laisser Draco déprimer PLUS d'une semaine ? (Je suis sadique mais tout de même !)**

**Information importante : les mises à jour se feront le MARDI !**

**(s'il n'y pas de chapitre attendez mardi prochain, c'est juste que je suis occupée !)**

**Et surtout ... **

**DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ ! **


	6. I know you love my big ego

Auteur : Nymphadora Burd, de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: **Tout est à JKR, SAUF les personnages secondaires ET la folie de Draco. [Parce qu'il le vaut bien]**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: **CETTE FANFICTION A ATTEINT LA BARRE DES 100 REVIEWS ! (petite danse de la victoire)**

**Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont toutes fait plaisir surtout celle d'Isis ! (Attendez, elle a fait la danse de la victoire avec ses amis à la cantine) **

**Oui, je sais que Draco est un pervers quand il est déprimé ... Ne me mettez pas ça sur le dos ! Genre je le contrôle ! (C'est même carrément l'inverse.)**

**Assez de blabla !**

**Allez jetez coup d'œil à un fofow que j'ai fait avec une amie : http:/ sherlock - 21 – century . forum actif. Com (sans les espaces)**

**ET INSCRIVEZ VOUS !**

**Que dire de plus ? Ne pensez pas que j'écrive au fil de ma plume. Il y a un plan ! Toutes vos questions trouveront des réponses chers fidèles lecteurs et lectrices !**

**SUR CE :**

**BONNE LECTURE ! **

**PS : aka veut dire « alias », OMD Oh my Dray et ainsi de suite ... ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : I know you love my big ego**

Depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, Steve, qui se trouve être assis derrière moi, faisait tout pour se retenir de rigoler.

(Oh ... Allez ... On le sait tous ici que tu as envie de rigoler ...Fais plaisir à Dray et pousse un grand éclat de rire !)

Pourquoi ?

Oh c'est très simple, j'ai passé les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler à dessiner mon père sur mon bloc note. Une version très ... _moi _de mon père. Il était tout de noir vêtu et se faisait poursuivre par une horde de paparazzi en colère ... Avec un abat-jour sur la tête. (Pourquoi l'abat jour ? Une simple question de fantaisie dira t-on !) Et entre nous, je suis plutôt content de mon dessin, je le trouve assez réaliste, et plutôt réussi.

Sinon comment expliquer que Steve ait dû se cacher derrière son propre bloc note, en émettant une toux plus que suspecte.

Maintenant, très chers lecteurs fidèles et adorés (_you know I just love you_) vous devez très certainement vous demander : pourquoi est-ce que Steve, mon cher assistant de mon cœur (qui a encore copié mon style aujourd'hui ... Et OUI je trouve ça très flatteur, mais ça n'en reste pas moins très énervant) doit se retenir de rigoler ?

C'est vrai ça, nous vivons dans une époque où les droits de tous sont reconnus et où chacun devrait être libre de s'exprimer et ...

Oups je m'égare.

(Je vais momentanément faire taire l'avocat qui sommeille en moi ... Mais juste momentanément : je vais en avoir besoin pour mes prochains examens)

Pour répondre à votre question, nous nous trouvons en ce moment même, Steve et moi, dans l'entreprise de mon père. Et plus précisément au cœur de l'entreprise, c'est-à-dire dans le bureau de mon père. Pour une réunion sur ... Sur quoi déjà ? (Non, je ne lis pas les mémos. Steve est payé pour le faire à ma place et pour que j'arrive à l'heure à tous mes rendez vous. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferai des efforts, hein ?)

Bref, nous étions dans le bureau de mon père, assis en bout de table, les différentes personnes qui travaillaient pour lui étant toutes présentes. Sans oublier mon père. Qui est en train de parler en ce moment même.

Mais comme vous l'aurez compris, je n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce qu'il dit.

PAS-UN-SEUL.

Et en plus je suis censé prendre des notes afin de mieux comprendre les rouages de l'appareil familial et _nyanyanya ... _(Aaaah ... j'adore cette capacité que possède mon cerveau à éradiquer toutes les informations futiles et inutiles auxquelles je suis confronté à longueur de journée. Que voulez vous ? C'est _ça _l'intelligence.)

Mais évidemment, comme cela coule de source, je ne prends pas des notes. En tout cas, pas au sens conventionnel du terme. Je complétai mon destin en ajoutant de gigantesques moustaches à mon père et une bulle dans laquelle il disait « je porte du noir pour éviter de prendre souvent des douches. » (On est radin ou on ne l'est pas.) Je me tournai discrètement vers Steve et je fus récompensé par un sourire. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de commencer un nouveau dessin.

Entre temps, mon père avait arrêté de parler. Et c'était la personne qui se trouvait à ma droite qui avait pris la parole. Mon père en profita pour me lancer un regard noir, ma petite mise en scène ne lui ayant bien sûr pas du tout échappé. Je lui répondis par un sourire éblouissant. Du genre qu'on ne voit que dans les publicités pour une _certaine _marque de dentifrice et qui fait _chling ! _(Oui,_ chling !_ c'est le bruit de la brillance !)

ET OUI JE SUIS DE NOUVEAU DE BONNE HUMEUR !

Ma déprime n'aura duré que 7 jours 5 heures et 24 minutes. (Mais QUI compte, QUI ?)

Et vous savez quoi ?

Même Lucius Malfoy ne peut pas faire partir ce sourire là ! De toute façon, il ne peut RIEN me faire de pire. (Et croyez moi, j'ai eu le temps de sérieusement y réfléchir pendant ma très longue déprime.)

Et puis, grâce à la précieuse aide d'Harry (et de beaucoup de chips et de fromage fondu ... _Miam_), je me suis rendu compte que tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour moi, que j'allais pouvoir continuer à mener le même train de vie complètement déchaîné et que j'avais _légèrement _exagéré. (Ou fait ma _diva_, comme le disait si bien les journalistes et Harry, à présent.)

Oui, « légèrement ».

(Je reconnais que j'ai eu tort, c'est déjà ça alors ... HEIN ! )

Pourquoi ?

**1-** Je ne vais pas rester éternellement fauché. C'est juste un test, mon père me rendra mon argent un jour. (Ou alors, il suffit d'attendre le jour ou je serai un avocat reconnu, sexy et diplômé et je lui fous un procès au cul !) En plus ... je vais en avoir de l'argent ! Comment ? Mais grâce aux ventes de ma marque de lunettes de soleil, S², qui selon Steve ont carrément triplé depuis ma petite mise en scène. (Oui, il fait aussi expert comptable. Pratique le Steve hein ? Honnêtement, investissez dans un Steve plutôt que dans un I-phone.)

**2-** Les créateurs de mode de TOUTES mes marques préférées se sont mis à m'envoyer des fringues. GRATUITES. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est être pris en photo avec et le tour est joué ! (Jusque là c'était un privilège réservé aux stars mais maintenant ... Cela s'applique également à MOI !) DONC, je n'ai plus besoin de faire la queue dans les magasins comme la simple populace ... (_Aaaah _... les séances de shopping avec Blaise vont me manquer.)

**3- **J'ai un petit ami et des amis superbes. Théo et Pansy m'ont tout de suite pardonné quand ils ont su ce que mon paternel avait fait. (Pansy m'a même proposé un voyage à Aspen pour me requinquer ... J'ai dit non à contre cœur ... Mais un bronzage tout neuf m'aurait fait du bien.) Blaise avait été plus difficile à rallier à ma cause. C'est seulement lorsqu'il a vu une belle écharpe en soie Armani qu'il a arrêté de faire le difficile. (Heureusement qu'il est aussi superficiel, sinon on ne pourrait être ami !) Et Harry ... _Oh_ _Harry ... _Je pense qu'il n'y a absolument rien à critiquer chez lui en ce moment. Juste qu'on va devoir s'acheter une autre paire de menottes étant donné que Monsieur a été un peu trop résistant hier soir. (Et peut être même un fouet qui sait ... NON JE SAIS : une cravache !)

...

NON ! Je ne suis pas en train de m'égarer ! Ces choses là sont IMPORTANTES !

Bref et enfin, et certainement le PLUS important.

**4- **Le plan. Le plan qui va réconforter ma mère et qui va prouver à mon père que je peux laisser ma trace dans le monde. Pas parce que je suis un Malfoy, mais tout simplement parce que je suis MOI. (... C'est très profond ce que je viens de dire ... Comme quoi on PEUT trouver la vérité vraie aka la philosophie DANS un paquet de chips.)

...

Et si vous croyez que je vais vous le dire maintenant ...

Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil et ce jusqu'au coude !

Quoi comment ça ? « _Mais on est dans ta tête à longueur de temps et on doit supporter tes jérémiades, alors on mérite de savoir ... » _(QUI A DIT ÇA ?)

Premièrement, cette histoire est géniale, ensuite ... Je ne passe PAS tout mon temps à me plaindre. Cette activité occupe uniquement 99 % de mon temps. (Bon okay ... 99,9 % de mon temps je veux BIEN l'admettre.)

Mais ... Il faut bien un peu de suspense dans cette histoire.

ALORS PATIENCE !

(QUI m'a cité en disant « _Fuck patience ! » _, QUI ?)

En bref, pour faire simple et en quelques mots, et comme l'a dit un certain Candide : tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. (Enfin tout ira MIEUX une fois que j'aurai acheté une nouvelle paire de menottes …) Mes pensées étaient encore en train de virer au rating M lorsque la réunion de mon père s'acheva enfin. ALLELUIA ! En un instant je fus sur mes pieds, ma besace Armani dans une main, mon carnet à dessin … euh, _mon bloc note _dans l'autre main. Eh oui, je peux être très rapide quand j'en ai envie, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'échapper a mon père.

MAIS, Merlin ou une quelconque entité de ce genre en a vraiment après moi (sérieusement, juste parce que j'ai osé dire que les Malfoys étaient supérieurs a _Chuck Norris _….pffff …. TOUT LE MONDE SAIT QUE C'EST VRAI DE TOUTE FACON !), j'entendis mon père s'éclaircir la gorge derrière moi.

…

MERDE.

Non en fait vous savez quoi ? On s'en fiche : JE SUIS DE BONNE HUMEUR !

J'adressai un petit sourire a Steve, celui qui voulait dire « vas-y j'arrive dans un instant ! », avant de me retourner pour faire face a mon père. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir et je m'exécutai avec ce petit sourire condescendant qu'il détestait tant. Hmmm …. Je n'ai pas eu de vraie conversation avec mon père depuis le fameux incident, c'est-a-dire depuis une toute petite et minuscule semaine.

… Mais en même temps, est-ce que vous me voyez débarquer dans son bureau en criant « OH PERE VOUS AVIEZ RAISON ET J'AVAIS TORT! FAISONS NOUS UN CALIN ET PARDONNEZ MOI !

… YEURK ! Rien que d'y penser me donne la nausée ! (Premièrement, ce serait totalement, complètement et à 100% gay. Et ENSUITE, personne ne prend Lucius Malfoy dans ses bras... Sauf ma mère bien sur, mais je l'ai déjà fait remarquer, elle est son unique faiblesse donc …)

Mon père et moi étions donc assis de chaque côté du bureau, chacun en train de toiser l'autre. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas ciller, histoire de ne pas le laisser gagner cette bataille aussi. Il eut alors un maigre sourire en coin (OMD ! Ça c'est flippant …) avant de d'ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau … pour en sortir _quelques _magazines.

Hmmmm... Est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'avais fait la fête hier soir ? Mais … Juste un peu … Juste histoire de montrer à tout le monde que j'ai de bonnes raisons de faire ma diva (oh … vous auriez vu mes fesses dans ce pantalon blanc Ralph Lauren … J'étais sublime, Harry peut le confirmer ...)et que je suis juste l'homme le plus sexy et le plus délicieuxde Grande Bretagne … Mais c'est tout ! Pas de ma faute si les journalistes ont pris quelques charmantes photos, non ?

(Et puis on peut savoir pourquoi mon père lit ce genre de magazines HEIN ? Moi qui croyais qu'il avait autre chose à faire pendant son petit-déjeuner … C'est triste … vraiment ...)

En bref et pour faire simple, un silence s'installa entre mon père et moi. Très mauvais signe si vous voulez mon avis mais comme je l'avais fait remarquer dans les quelques paragraphes précédents (êtes-vous des lecteurs attentifs ou pas ? Ceux qui disent oui auront le droit à un BISOU !) j'étais de TRES bonne humeur.

Mais, oui toujours ce fameux MAIS que personne n'aime, en gros (et de ma très simple perspective) j'étais ABSOLUMENT et POSITIVEMENT grillé. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, les photos parlaient d'elles-mêmes. (Et elle ne disaient que du bien de MOI ...)

Mon père se décida enfin à briser le silence.

(Merci Merlin je crois que je n'aurai pas eu le courage de le faire ...)

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé ton mode de vie. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation

- Non père. Et je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention, répliquai-je de manière aussi neutre. »

Lucius leva simplement les sourcils avant de reprendre.

« Si tu penses récupérer ton argent ainsi ... »

J'eus une exclamation de dédain avant de me lever de mon siège.

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

Bon, je crois qu'il est GRAND temps pour ma propre santé mentale (ou du moins la MAIGRE santé mentale qu'il me reste) que j'explique au _petit papa Malfoy _que désormais c'est MOI, MOI et uniquement MOI seul qui est au commande de MA vie. Lucius ne peut plus rien faire, il m'a déjà mis à terre et s'attend certainement à ce que je rampe pour implorer son pardon.

_Hell no !_

Je ne ramperai PAS et je ne m'excuserai PAS.

Je compte me relever avec grâce et élégance.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que les Malfoys ne supplient PAS.

(Merci pour toutes ces bonnes leçons Papa. L'élève va pouvoir les utiliser contre le maître.)

J'avais maintenant un sourire triomphant sur le visage et mon père, son éternel, impassible et impénétrable masque. Je pris une légère inspiration avant de m'expliquer à mon tour.

« Vous savez pourquoi Père ? Parce que grâce à vous, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais ni besoin de votre argent, ni de votre nom et encore moins de votre influence. Les gens m'adorent et ce uniquement parce que je sais me déhancher dans un pantalon de marque. En conclusion Père ... Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre. »

...

...

...

...

**Oh**

**My **

**Fucking **

**DRAY ! **

OUI ! Ça y est, je lui ai enfin dit TOUT ce que j'avais sur le cœur et ce sans ciller, sans trembler. J'avais tout simplement été magnifique !

C'est fou ça... Une semaine de déprime a suffit à me revigorer.

NON ... Je suis mieux qu'avant ! Je suis sexy, je suis sûr de moi, je ... OMD ! Je m'adore ! (Si je ne sortais pas avec Harry, je penserais sérieusement à m'épouser)

J'étais sur ma lancée, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je devais certainement être en mode auto-pilote car la seconde d'après, je lançai un clin d'œil à mon paternel avant de me déhancher (OUI ! Me _déhancher _! Vous avez bien lu !) vers la porte de son bureau ET je ne sortis pas sans lui accorder un mouvement de hanches (à savoir le célèbre _pop !_ De Naomi Campbell) ET claquer la porte derrière moi.

...

...

...

**WOW ! **

Je tombai aussitôt sur Steve qui me lança un regard intrigué (du genre : _what the fuck ?)._ Mais j'étais trop excité pour parler. C'était mon petit moment de gloire personnel et je n'avais envie de le partager avec personne.

Au lieu de quoi, je lui fis un signe de la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, je soufflai enfin : j'avais toujours le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et je réalisai véritablement ce que je venais de faire.

Je le dis et je le répète : WOW – puissance dix mille.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, en dix huit ans d'existence, je n'avais fait un truc pareil ... Et pourtant, on sait tous ici que les trucs complètement dingues, c'est MA spécialité. (Blaise appelle ça des plans foireux, mais moi j'appelle tout simplement ça des traits de génie.)

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin et je suivis distraitement Steve jusqu'à ma Bentley.

Je me sentais bien.

Incroyablement bien.

Et Dieu seul savait les bêtises que je pouvais faire lorsque j'étais dans un tel état d'euphorie.

(Sinon, demandez à Bouddha, Jimy Hendrix ou Chuck Norris.)

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce samedi matin là, j'étais excité comme une puce. (On fermera les yeux sur cette expression étant donné qu'une puce ne possède ni mon charme, ni mon charisme et ENCORE MOINS ma q... Bref, une puce n'est pas moi.)

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'aujourd'hui je mets à exécution LE plan.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ...

_Because I'm bad ! I'm bad ! I'm really really bad ! Who's bad ?_

(Un jour j'irai me faire soigner pour ma folie, promis ... Mais avouez tout de même que mes petits monologues intérieurs ajoutent du piment à cette histoire ... Non ?)

Je tournai sur moi-même avec la ferme intention de quitter mes draps, CEPENDANT, je fus retenu par les bras de Monsieur Harry James Potter. Je poussai un soupir, un mince sourire sur les lèvres, avant de me tourner vers lui.

Harry était profondément endormi, sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, son t-shirt d'AC/DC légèrement relevé dévoilant un bout de son torse et la généreuse traînée de poils qui s'y trouvait. (Hmmm ... Miam ! Je crois que je suis en train de saliver.) C'était sans compter son boxer noir qui révélait quant à lui son apparente ... _Excitation._

J'avalai nerveusement ma salive pour ne pas le violer dans son sommeil.(Et entre nous, je suis bien content qu'Harry ne dorme pas tout nu, c'est-à-dire pas comme moi, sinon je pense que je ne quitterai plus jamais mon lit !) Mais ce n'était pas tout ceci qui me dérangeait, non. Monsieur avait ses deux bras autour de ma taille et une de ses jambes sur les miennes.

En gros, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

En temps normal, je me serai paisiblement rendormi en me disant que je suis le gars le plus chanceux de l'univers mais ... PAS AUJOURD'HUI ! (LE PLAN MES AMIS ! LE PLAN ! NIARF NIARF NIARF !)

Je tentai de m'extirper de la douce étreinte d'Harry ... Cela eut carrément l'effet inverse, car il me resserra contre lui.

MERDEUH ...

J'essayai de bouger une de mes jambes, en vain. Je bougeais le bras, impossible. Je poussai un soupir de frustration : ça m'apprendra à ne pas dormir avec ma baguette magique ... QUOI ? Comment ça jeter un sort à son petit ami, c'est mal. Déjà, on parle du Survivant. (ZE Survivor, okay ?) Et puis je ne comptais pas le réveiller juste le pousser un tout petit peu et ... _FUCK,_ je vais être en retard !

Au bout de dix minutes de vaines tentatives (parce évidemment en petit ami attentionné, je ne veux pas le réveiller), je finis par abandonner et lever les yeux vers lui.

...

Et Harry me regardait.

Avec un sourire sur le visage.

CONNARD !

Je devais avoir une expression plus que meurtrière sur le visage car il eut un petit rire avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser. (ET heureusement pour lui qu'il embrasse bien ! Sinon ...)

« On va quelque part Monsieur Malfoy ? Me demanda Harry d'une voix endormie

- Plus ou moins, fis-je évasivement (Car OUI, ô lecteur, Harry ne sait rien du plan ... QUOI ? Mais oui je vais lui dire ... Plus tard ... Mais SI je vais le faire !)

- Tu sais que je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je sais et je suis extrêmement désolé. Je me rattraperais ce soir ou demain. Mais c'est vraiment, très important.

- Important comme des soldes chez Marc Jacob ou important comme une question de vie ou de mort ? Voulut-il savoir.

- La deuxième option. »

Il me fixa pendant quelques minutes. Je sentis ses deux orbes verts, que j'adulais à présent, me scanner. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il faisait : il cherchait à savoir si je mentais ou pas.

« J'espère que c'est important, Malfoy, dit finalement Harry en me relâchant.

- Oh que oui ! »

Je lui déposai un bref baiser sur les lèvres avant de me diriger joyeusement vers la salle de bain pour me mettre en mode SUBLIMISSIME. (Tout ceci nu comme un vers ... Évidement !)

Une fois dans mon sanctuaire, (OUI, mon sanctuaire), je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi et me contemplai dans le miroir. Hmmm ... Pour n'importe quel amateur, j'étais sublime. Mais MOI, je voyais le début de cernes d'une soirée trop arrosée, mes pointes blondes qui rebiquaient, ma barbe qui repoussait ...

_Aaaah ..._ J'avais du travail devant moi.

Première étape : mettre de la musique. Ensuite, se raser, s'exfolier, se gommer, s'épiler, se laver, se pommader, se parfumer, se coiffer ... ça va être une longue matinée.

_Deux albums de Lady Gaga plus tard ... _

« Alors ? De quoi j'ai l'air ? »

Je sortis de mon dressing, m'adressant à Harry qui était sur le lit.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, en profitant pour me jeter un coup d'œil dans mon miroir. J'étais parfait. Mes cheveux avaient cet effet coiffé/décoiffé que j'adorais tant, ils s'accordaient avec mon teint plus blanc que jamais. Mes yeux bleu-gris ressortaient également, contraste accentué par le costume noir Paul Smith que je portais.

Parfait, hein ? (Pure et simple rhétorique évidemment !)

Mais, très sincèrement, le silence d'Harry était en train de me tuer à petit feu.

Enfin,(merci de revenir parmi nous !), il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers moi.

« Je croyais que le noir c'était uniquement pour les affaires ? »

C'était la stricte vérité : le noir = affaires.

Et je voyais bien où est-ce qu'Harry voulait en venir avec sa question : où est-ce que tu vas Malfoy ? C'était ça l'exacte traduction. (Hey oui ... A force de le côtoyer, je commence à comprendre le truc.) Mais le problème c'est que je n'allais PAS lui répondre.

Enfin pas maintenant. Probablement ce soir ... Ou demain, très tard. Voir même dans une semaine ou deux, ou voir tr...

Non en fait, je crois que là tout de suite, mon seul et unique problème c'est la façon dont Harry me regarde. Et que ... _OH ... _une petite seconde, quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi est-ce que je suis coincé contre la porte de mon dressing ? Cela m'apprendra à polluer cette fanfiction avec mes propres discours intérieurs qui m'éloignent complètement de la tangible réalité (dixit Blaise) ET qui font que j'ai autant de mal à ... _WOW. _

Mais heureusement que les lèvres d'Harry sont là pour me ramener sur terre. (Vive la réalité !) Je laissai avidement sa langue glisser sur la mienne, mes mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. Je gémis lorsque ses mains caressèrent mes fesses. _Double Wow ... _

En à peine quelques secondes, j'étais passé d'un statut oh-je-suis-très-à-l'aise-dans-mon-pantalon à oh-putain-il-faut-que-je-l'enlève ! Et tout ça à cause de la langue sucrée d'Harry, de ses satanées lèvres, de ses mains ... Et de ses mains ?

Je tremblai légèrement en analysant notre nouvelle position : Harry (Oh Harry ... J'ai bien fait de lui fournir cette nouvelle paire de menottes) était en train de me lécher la pomme d'Adam. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leur orbites à cette sensation : il était en train de s'y acharner d'une façon carrément obscène. Moi, j'étais contre la porte de mon dressing et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. En même temps, comment m'en vouloir ? Qui aurait cru que ce type était aussi doué ?

Je m'écarte du VRAI problème. Harry était en train de défaire ma braguette ... Non pas que je n'apprécie pas cette charmante attention (Non loin de là, c'est même carrément le contraire, mais vraiment CARREMENT le contraire.) Mais il était neuf heures quarante cinq. Et mon rendez vous hypra supra important était à dix heures. Comment je sais l'heure ? Oh je viens de recevoir cette SU-PERBE montre Versace. Elle est argentée et ...

Je suis complètement et ENCORE en train de m'égarer. (Mais je vous assure que cette montre est magnifique. Tellement d'ailleurs que c'est PRESQUE un crime que je l'ai eue gratuitement... PRESQUE.)

« Euh Harry ? Fis-je d'une voix faible. »

Le dit Harry relâcha ma pomme d'Adam (OMD, je vais avoir une _putain _de marque) et me lança un regard noir pour avoir osé l'interrompre. (HEY ! C'est mon regard ... Et NON le fait qu'il soit mignon en l'effectuant n'y change STRICTEMENT rien.) Mais j'avais capturé son attention , c'était le principal. Aussi, je lui pris les mains, histoire de les éloigner de mon appareil trois pièces, et lui fit un sourire.

« Tu sais que je t'adore ...

- Mais ? Fit-il d'un ton brusque

- Mais j'ai ce truc vraiment important et ...

- Et je suis en train de te mettre en retard, j'ai compris vas-y ! »

Je fis une grimace, Harry avait vraiment l'air contrarié. Oh ... je déteste être celui qui fait ça.

...

Mais c'est pour la bonne cause alors !

Aussi, j'évitai soigneusement de le regarder en rassemblant portable, notebook et autres et de mettre le tout dans ma besace Louis Vuitton violette. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et osai tourner légèrement la tête.

...

_Oh mon Dieu je suis dans une merde internationale, il est vraiment en colère._

Pour ma propre sécurité, je me dépêchai de quitter l'appartement et m'engouffrai dans l'ascenseur. (Moi peureux ? Oh que oui ! Je suis un véritable Serpentard et PERSONNE, mais alors PERSONNE, n'a envie d'avoir affaire à un Harry Potter en rogne...)

Je quittai l'immeuble d'un bon pas et montai dans ma Bentley qui m'attendait déjà, la porte grande ouverte par Jay. Et oui pas de Steve aujourd'hui ... Il faut bien que ce petit se repose et puis ... Je peux me débrouiller pour _cette_ mission là.

Bon ...

Je crois qu'il est temps de révéler mon plan.

Il est très très simple en fait et j'aurais honnêtement du y penser BEAUCOUP plus tôt. Allez ... Réfléchissez avec moi. Il se trouve que, par des forces de la nature totalement inconnues que nous ne citerons pas, je suis doté d'un physique irréprochable, d'un sens du style remarquable et surtout une capacité à me pavaner dans toute les situations. C'est ça mon talent, c'est ça qui me définit. Et il se trouve que ... ça peut me rapporter beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent.

CAR par le plus grand hasard, et les lecteurs avertis s'en souviendront certainement, lors de la soirée d'ouverture du _Vice _il y a de ça quelques semaines, Blaise et moi étions tombés sur un photographe nommé Dante qui m'avait donné sa carte.

...

...

Vous la voyez la beauté du plan ?

Je vais devenir mannequin professionnel !

Après ma semaine de déprime, j'avais passé un coup de fil à Dante et il m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour un photoshoot dans les jours qui venaient. Une publicité à l'échelle INTERNATIONALE. J'avais évidemment accepté.

Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

Je vais être payé pour faire ce que j'aime le plus, j'aurais encore plus de vêtements gratuits ET j'aurais un véritable salaire ET je pourrais définitivement clouer le bec à mon paternel ET lui prouver que je peux mener un style de vie totalement décadent ...

Aaaah ... J'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en y pensant.

Moi, je vais travailler. Oui, moi Draco Malfoy, je vais travailler.

Le premier travail de toute ma vie.

Et ... Quelque chose me dit que je vais bien m'amuser !

Juste au moment où je pensais cela, Jay me fit signe que nous étions arrivés. Il m'ouvrit ensuite la porte et je sortis de la voiture. Nous étions en plein cœur de Londres et nous nous trouvions devant un hôtel.

_It's showtime._

Le sourire aux lèvres, ma besace sur les épaules, je me dirigeai vers l'immeuble. On m'ouvrit la porte. Je pénétrai alors dans un hall lumineux beaucoup plus luxueux que le mien. Il y avait peu de monde. Des gens étaient assis dans des fauteuils de cuirs blancs, lisant leur journal ou consultant leur ordinateur, certains sortaient ou entraient de l'ascenseur. Je ne savais pas vers où me diriger. J'optai pour l'accueil lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. (Et il se trouve que j'adore entendre mon prénom.)

Je pivotai pour faire face à Dante. C'était un homme beaucoup plus grand que moi, à la fine carrure, qui avait d'épais sourcils noirs et des cheveux de la même couleur noués dans un catogan et tout comme moi, il portait du noir. (VOUS VOYEZ QUE LE NOIR C'EST POUR LES AFFAIRES !)

« Draco, dit-il en me tendant la main, j'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

- Et manquer une occasion de pouvoir faire ma diva ? C'est que tu me connais mal mon chéri ! »

Je ponctuai ma phrase par un clin d'œil et Dante éclata de rire.

« J'avais raison, ça va être facile avec toi, tu as ça dans le sang, je crois qu'ils vont t'adorer ! »

Je jubilai en entendant ses paroles.

_Ils vont m'adorer. Ils vont m'adorer. Ouh ... Ils vont m'adorer. _

Dante me sortit de ma rêverie en tapant dans ses mains et en déclarant qu'il était temps de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Je le suivis vers l'ascenseur sans hésiter et je ne posai même pas de questions lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton qui menait au toit. J'étais dans un de ces états d'euphorie où observer vous suffisait simplement. Je regardai Dante pianoter sur son téléphone et je le suivis encore lorsque le ding ! De l'ascenseur retentit.

Nous traversâmes un couloir avant de monter un escalier au bout duquel Dante m'ouvrit la porte.

...

...

...

OMD !

J'étais au Paradis. C'était encore mieux que si j'étais Audrey Hedburn dans _Diamant sur canapé,_ encore mieux que les chips aux fromage sur le torse d'Harry ... C'était parfait.

Nous étions effectivement sur le toit et il était en pleine effervescence. Une bâche blanche était suspendue à l'endroit où étaient sensées se faire les photos, des personnes également habillés en noir étaient en train de régler l'appareil et l'éclairage. D'un autre côté, on s'occupait d'un colossal buffet, les maquilleuses et la styliste discutaient entre elles prêt d'un grand miroir et d'une chaise et SURTOUT, SURTOUT, des tonnes d'habits étaient suspendus sur des cintres.

...

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

(Sérieusement, si je venais à mourir ici et maintenant, je mourrais en tant qu'homme comblé.)

« Il est arrivé ! Annonça alors Dante à toute son équipe. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi et mon sourire s'agrandit. J'étais tout simplement à l'aise dans toutes les situations. On me jaugea pendant quelques minutes et chacun reprit son travail. Un assistant passa devant moi et me fit un clin d'œil ... (Désolé, je ne suis plus sur le marché depuis un bon bout de temps. Et oui ... Les Malfoys sont fidèles.)

Dante se dirigea vers les vêtements et, tel un enfant le matin de Noël, je le suivis.

**OMD. **

Est-ce que j'avais devant les yeux l'édition limitée Hiver de chez Paul Smith ? Je regardai une veste, apparemment, oui.

OMD ! Je suis au Paradis !

Je laissai Dante faire la conversation et examinai les vêtements. Ils étaient tous absolument extra ! J'étais en train de m'extasier devant polo, veste, cardigan et ... Je vis alors le charriot des accessoires et m'y précipitai. Je me retins de pousser un gémissement ... C'était ENCORE MIEUX qu'un matin de Noël. C'était mon anniversaire, ma fête, Noël, Hannouka et Thanksgiving le même jour.

« Draco ?

- Hmmm ? Fis-je distraitement le nez niché dans une écharpe en cachemire (ne riez pas, le cachemire sent incroyablement bon !)

- Laureana, la styliste et moi avons décidé de te laisser choisir la première tenue et ...

- C'est vrai ? L'interrompis-je avec j'en étais certain des étoiles dans les yeux, tu me laisserais porter cette édition limitée de Paul Smith ? »

Dante eut un autre rire face à mon enthousiasme.

« Mais c'est pour ça que tu es payé. »

...

_Oh yeah ..._ Je crois que j'adore ce job.

Il m'indiqua l'endroit où je devais me changer et où se trouvait le maquillage mais honnêtement, je ne l'écoutais pas, j'étais bien trop occupé à regarder les vêtements. Ma réputation était en jeu ...

Je défilai pendant dix bonnes minutes parmi les cintres avant de faire mon choix. J'optai pour un pull en cachemire noir, une veste au motif écossais bleu et turquoise, un slim d'une manière inconnue et des chaussures en cuir. Toujours aussi excité, je me dirigeai derrière un rideau qui avait été prévu à cet effet.

Je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'intimité. L'assistant qui m'avait fait un clin d'œil me fixait toujours, et celle que je supposai être la maquilleuse, semblait m'attendre.

...

Bon pas le temps pour les convenances, lorsque je serai derrière l'appareil, ils verront que je suis une star.

Je posai donc ma besace par terre (oui ... Ma magnifique besace Louis Vuitton également reçue gratuitement par terre ... Mais la situation l'exigeait ... Je penserai aux conséquences plus tard), ignorai l'assistant pervers et retirai mes fringues à la vitesse de la lumière ... Pour enfiler les vêtements frais et neufs de la gamme Paul Smith ... Je fermai les boutons de la veste et cherchai un miroir ... Zut, il n'y en avait pas à ma portée.

Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Laureana, la styliste, tira le rideau et me jaugea. (Hey ... C'est moi qui jauge les gens d'habitude et qui leur dit s'ils sont bien habillés ou pas. C'est MON regard). Une partie de moi savait que je déchirais habillé ainsi, mais une autre partie attendait le verdict. Elle finit par avoir un sourire avant de déclarer.

« On dirait que Dante avait raison pour une fois, bon allez au maquillage. »

- Oh yeah !

- Je suis positivement trop fort ...

Je me laissai entraîner vers le maquillage et m'installa dans le fauteuil. La maquilleuse, dont j'ignorais totalement le nom, plaça des mouchoirs sur ma tenue afin de ne pas la salir et commença à sortir ses pinceaux.

...

Je doutai légèrement des bienfaits du maquillage. Pourquoi ? Pas parce que je suis un homme (j'ai arrêté d'avoir ce genre de préjugé depuis très longtemps) mais parce que cela allait tout simplement me boucher les pores et abimer ma peau. QUOI ? Je suis le genre de mec qui fait très attention à ce genre de détails.

C'est donc avec la plus grande horreur (et la musique de la scène de la douche de Psycho)que je la regardai sortir du fond de teint et en appliquer sur un pinceau.

_Respire Draco. Respire. _

Elle se tourna alors vers moi un sourire aux lèvres.

...

_On fait rentrer l'air et on l'expulse._

_OMD._

_Impact dans : cinq, quatre, trois, deux, u... _

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu sais que tu as une peau superbe! Il faut que tu me donnes la marque de ton exfoliant. »

...

**SAUVE PAR LE GONG ! **

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

Je veux dire : **SAUVE PAR MON EXFOLIANT ! **Qui soit disant en passant est hyper CHER et qui est à base d'Aloe Verra et que je fais venir exprès des Etats-Unis. (Mais ... Je dis ça juste soit dit en passant. Pas la peine de faire attention à ce que je dit, hein ?)

Ce fut à mon tour d'offrir un sourire à la maquilleuse.

« Merci beaucoup. Mais c'est un secret et cela n'en serait plus un si je vendais la mèche !

- Je comprends. Eh bien je crois que je ne peux tout simplement pas te maquiller ... Hors de question d'abîmer cette si jolie peau. »

Comment a t-elle fait pour trouver exactement les mots justes ?

Elle me retira les mouchoirs et poursuivit :

« Tu es officiellement prêt pour les projecteurs ! »

J'eus un sourire aussi grand que celui du Cheshire Cat et je me levai de ma chaise d'un bond, me dirigeant, non, bondissant vers Dante. Il parlait encore à son équipe devant la grande bâche blanche et devant un appareil photo de professionnel. (Impossible de vous dire la marque. Je m'y connais en fringues ... Pas en appareil photo !) Dante finit par se tourner vers moi et eut un sourire.

« Alors prêt pour jouer les stars ? »

Pour seule réponse, j'allais me placer sous les projecteurs.

BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! Je suis né pour ce moment. (Sérieusement, je suis certain que cela faisait partie de ma destinée, que c'était écrit et autres superstitions, désormais vraies, du genre ...)

Dante se plaça devant son appareil.

« C'est quand tu veux, Draco ! »

Oh vraiment ?

Il était temps de leur montrer à tous qui était vraiment Draco Malfoy.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

Bordel de putain de merde ... Je crois que je n'ai pas mis assez de farine !

Avec une moue dubitative sur le visage, je me penchai vers ma pâte. Hmmm ... Décidément pas assez de farine. Je rouvris le paquet et y mis quelques cuillères ... Oh et puis zut ! J'y ajoutai la moitié du paquet. Je retrempai ma cuillère en bois dans ma préparation et me mis à battre avec vigueur.

Qui aurait cru que faire la cuisine était aussi physique ?

Certainement pas moi.

(Mais je crois que je commence à comprendre POURQUOI est-ce qu'Harry aime autant faire la cuisine. )

Bon ... Il serait temps d'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de faire la cuisine un dimanche matin, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise en soie bleue et d'un boxer de la même couleur. (Oui, j'ai une légère tendance nudiste et je n'ai AUCUNE pudeur ... Question d'habitude.)

Il se trouve que je fais des pancakes pour mon merveilleux petit ami. Mon merveilleux petit ami qui depuis le fameux jour où je suis allé faire mon premier photoshoot, c'est-à-dire depuis deux semaines maintenant, me fait royalement la gueule.

Harry peut VRAIMENT être chiant parfois.

Au début, j'ai préféré laisser couler et je me suis dit qu'il reviendrait à la raison. Mais au bout de cinq jours, j'ai compris qu'il était vraiment énervé. Rhooo ... Lorsqu'on y pensait, je n'avais RIEN fait de mal. Bon j'avais juste omis de lui dire certains détails ... ET ALORS ? Et NON ce n'est pas mentir. Pas du tout. Mentir aurait été lui donner une excuse bidon, je lui ai juste dit que j'avais un « truc » important à faire c'est tout.

Mais Monsieur boude. Monsieur refuse de parler, Monsieur refuse qu'on le touche. Il est pire que moi quand pendant la semaine des soldes des Jimmy Choo et qu'un abruti arrive à me piquer le sac à main que je veux. (Chose qui arrive très rarement car pour moi faire les soldes chez Jimmy Choo, c'est comme faire la guerre : tous les coups sont permis.)

Alors j'ai décidé de faire un effort. Qui consiste à lui apporter un petit déjeuner au lit. Et si après ça il fait toujours la tête eh bien ... Il pourra toujours se laper le coude ou sauter et se mordre les fesses pour avoir mon attention vraiment. (Parce qu'Harry ne réalise pas que je suis le CHAMPION de la bouderie. Ou du boudage ? Non ... Du boudagencement !)

C'est pour cela que je suis en train de lui faire des pancakes ... Du moins, _j'essaye. _En suivant un vieux livres de recette de cuisine que Weasley femelle en chef, euh pardon, Molly avait offert à Harry. Je fixai de nouveau ma pâte, vraiment pas certain du résultat final.

...

C'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Mais que voulez vous, certains sont doués pour la cuisine et d'autres pas ... Au Manoir, il y avait des elfes , idem à Poudlard et à la maison il y Harry ou les livreurs. Alors pourquoi aurais-je dû apprendre à cuisinier ?

Sûrement pour le jour où Harry aurait décidé d'agir comme s'il avait ses règles.

Bon assez de blablatage et _accio poêle ! _

J'allumai le gaz, beurrai la poêle et sortis une louche. Pfff ... C'est beau l'amour hein ? (Celui qui a dit cela est un véritable connard).

Mais bon, il se trouve qu'en plus du petit déjeuner, j'ai l'intention de dire toute la vérité (et rien que la vérité, je le jure !) à Harry. Pourquoi particulièrement aujourd'hui ? Non, que sa crise d'adolescence me dérange, cependant il se trouve que c'est précisément AUJOURD'HUI que la campagne Paul Smith commence.

Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Des affiches de MOI, absolument PARTOUT et ce dans le MONDE ENTIER.

Imaginez un peu la tête de mon père lorsqu'il verra une des affiches ... (DANS TES DENTS VIEUX SADIQUE !) Ma mère sera évidemment très fière de moi, Théo et Pansy me trouveront à croquer et Blaise sera jaloux parce que j'ai eu accès avant tout le monde à la collection. (Et ai-je précisé que j'en avais profité pour piquer des fringues ? _Oh yeah .._.)

Et surtout à ne pas oublier, dès qu'Harry verra les affiches, il comprendra tout et me pardonnera.

Je sentis alors une odeur de brûlé. _Oups ..._ Je me penchai vers la poêle et retirai mon premier pancake. Partiellement cramé. Je l'avais un peu oublié. Je me concentrai pour en faire une dizaine et, quelques minutes plus tard, je fixai l'assiette sur laquelle ils étaient empilés.

Hmmm ... Pourquoi les miens n'étaient pas ronds, jolis et luisants comme sur le livre de recettes ?

Je fermai le livre d'un geste rageur avant me mettre l'assiette sur un plateau. J'y déposai ensuite du miel (indispensable pour les pancakes), une fourchette et un couteau, un verre de jus d'orange, une autre petite assiette avec des raisins (je sais qu'Harry adore manger ses pancakes avec des raisins) et enfin une serviette blanche.

Eh bien je crois que j'ai tout.

Mission se réconcilier avec Harry, lancée !

Je pris donc le plateau et je me dirigeai vers la chambre. Harry était déjà réveillé. Allongé sous les couvertures, il lisait le journal, les cheveux plus qu'en bataille, ses lunettes sur le nez, portant un t-shirt des Rolling Stone. Qui aurait cru qu'Harry Potter était un fan invétéré de rock and roll ? Pas moi. Le pire c'est quand il écoute du Led Zeppelin à fond et qu'il fait du air guitar pendant les solos de Jimmy Page. Weasley a osé dire qu'il avait l'air con, moi je le trouve diablement sexy lorsqu'il fait cela. (De toute façon qui écoute Weasley... QUI ?)

Lorsque je m'assis sur le lit en posant le plateau à côté de lui, Harry posa le journal et me regarda d'un air intrigué. Il consulta alors sa montre et parla enfin :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout un dimanche matin à neuf heures ? »

Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première véritable phrase (sujet, verbe, complément) que j'obtiens de lui en DEUX semaines. J'eus donc un sourire avant de répondre.

« Je cherchai à me faire pardonner, dis-je en montrant le plateau

- C'est toi qui a ... commença Harry, Ah parce que tu sais allumer le gaz ? ... Toi ?

- Dis tout de suite que je suis un abruti ! (Voilà comment je suis récompensé ... Pfff ... Connard.)

- Mais tu es un abruti Draco, un abruti qui ...

- Va te faire foutre ! Répliquai-je à présent énervé, si c'est pour m'insulter ce n'est pas la peine de ...

- Un abruti qui vient de faire la chose la plus attentionné du monde, finit Harry.

- Ouais bah ... C'est vrai ? »

Je le regardai perplexe, et il m'offrit un sourire.

HEIN ?

On était en train de se disputer il y a de ça quelques secondes et maintenant il me ... C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! (Et après on dit que JE suis compliqué. Le Harry Potter a un fonctionnement beaucoup plus complexe que le mien.)

Harry prit ensuite le plateau et le déposa sur ses genoux.

« Hmmm ... C'est censé être des pancakes ?

- Harry ... Fis-je d'un ton menaçant

- Je plaisante ! Merci. »

Et, sous mon regard plus qu'incrédule, il se saisit de ses couverts et avala une première bouchée. ... Son sourire s'agrandit et il se mit à manger comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Euh ... J'ai loupé un épisode. Que les choses soient bien claires : je ne sais PAS cuisiner ! Alors ces pancakes ne peuvent PAS être bon. (Ou alors, j'aurais un talent caché ... Non ...)

Mais Harry continuait de manger avec enthousiasme, prenant de temps à autre un raisin ou deux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il avala son verre de jus d'orange et se tourna vers moi avec toujours ce sourire.

« Le meilleur petit déjeuner de toute ma vie.

- Euh ... Pardon ? Tu vas sûrement avoir mal au ventre dans la journée et ...

- Draco ferme là okay ? C'est toi qui l'a fait non ? Et on sait tous les deux que tu ne remettras pas les pieds derrière les fourneaux de si tôt, non ?

- Oh que non ! »

Harry eut un petit rire avant de poser le plateau par terre.

« Tu sais que cela ne change absolument rien et que je suis toujours fâché contre toi ? M'informa t-il

- Je m'en doutais un peu ... Mais le fabuleux petit déjeuner n'était qu'une partie de mon plan.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui, dans la deuxième partie il va falloir que tu enfiles un jean parce que nous sortons !

- Et pour aller où ?

- Ça c'est une surprise, dis-je en me levant. »

J'allai dans mon dressing pour prendre un slim noir, avant de lancer son jean Levis à Harry. J'enfilai mon pantalon tandis qu'il en faisait de même. Je mis mes chaussures en un clin d'œil et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je me tournai : Harry ne me suivait pas.

« Dépêche toi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Je sortis appeler l'ascenseur et attendit Harry. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard.

« Sérieusement, cela doit être vraiment important pour que tu veuilles sortir, un dimanche.

- Oh que oui ! »

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur me parut immensément long, j'en sortis presque en courant et fut ravi qu'Andrew m'ouvre la porte. Les rues étaient quasiment désertes mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je courus à une intersection avant de voir ce que je cherchais enfin: un arrêt de bus. Et je _la _vis.

**OMD !**

Cette affiche est magnifique.

Dessus je porte un pull blanc, un pantalon gris surmonté par des bottes noires, une énorme écharpe rouge autour du cou et des gants noirs. Je suis en plein bond sur l'image, un air de pure terreur sur le visage. Et en bas de l'image, dans une élégante écriture noire, il était écrit : Peur du froid ? Draco Malfoy présente _Ice _de Paul Smith.

**OMD !**

**OMD !**

C'est officiellement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de courir ! »

En entendant Harry, je me plaquai contre l'affiche de l'arrêt de bus, la lui cachant pour l'instant.

« Je t'avais dit que j'avais une petite surprise, non ? »

Et je m'écartai.

Au début, Harry ne vit pas que c'était moi. Il regarda l'affiche sans grand intérêt, mais lorsqu'il lu le message en bas de l'image, son visage s'éclaira, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais plaqué contre ma propre image (un peu de respect s'il vous plaît), Harry m'embrassant à pleine bouche.

_Oh yeah ... I'm back !_

_

* * *

_

**Don't need to worry cause Draco is back ! Draco is back ! XDD (Les fans de High School Musical comprendront)**

**Allez faire un tour sur mon forum : http:/ sherlock - 21 – century . forum actif. Com (sans les espaces)**

**ET INSCRIVEZ VOUS !**

**Si on a des nouveaux membres le prochain chapitre pourrait arriver plus vite ... (Non, non je n'éprouve aucune honte à vous faire du chantage XD)**

**A Mardi ! **


	7. I'm a Diva

Auteur :

Nymphadora Burd, de The Malfoy Team

_Titre_ : La bôgossitude, vie et passions avec Mr Malfoy

_Genre_ : **SLASH ! DONC HOMOPHOBE PASSE TON CHEMIN ! Romance/Humour**

_Rating _: **M**

_Couple_ : **Harry-Draco**

_Disclaimer _: **Tout est à JKR, SAUF les personnages secondaires ET la folie de Draco. [Parce qu'il le vaut bien]**

_Statut_ : **Multiparter **: nombre de chapitres encore inconnus.

_Note _: Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour cet immense retard, mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

Je suis occupée, ma bêta est occupée, j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux.

Ceux qui me suivent depuis le tome 1 savent que la publication régulière ce n'est pas mon truc, j'écris quand j'ai le temps et surtout l'inspiration, cette fanfiction c'est mon bébé, j'aime faire de longs chapitres.

**Ne croyez pas que je vous abandonne, j'ai encore prévu plein de choses pour Draco.**

**Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire cette fic**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : I'm a Diva ! **

« Draco ! Fit Harry, il y a du courrier pour toi !

- Met le dans la pile avec les autres dis-je en appuyant sur la touche jaune de ma guitare en plastique qui allait avec le jeu Guitar Hero 5. »

Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Harry adore ce jeu : n'importe qui peut passer pour une rock star. Bon bien entendu, ce n'est PAS tout le monde qui arrive à jouer en mode expert mais ... hey ! En même temps ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'appelle Draco Malfoy ! (Dans un sens je suis bien content, il est plus facile de briller tel un diamant dans un océan de ... de trucs. Je sais, que de philosophie !)

Bref, hors de question d'interrompre ma partie. Je suis en train d'accompagner Matthew Bellamy sur _Plug In Baby _et je ne sais pas si je l'ai dit mais ...

JE SUIS UN DIEU A GUITAR HERO.

Allez c'est parti pour le deuxième couplet.

Jaune, rouge, sans oublier de faire bouger le vibrato.

« Je crois que celui-ci tu vas vouloir l'ouvrir, toi-même Draco, ça m'a l'air très important. »

Je poussai un énorme soupir tout en roulant des yeux.

Harry est mignon, prévenant, attentionné et BLABLABLA ... (hey ho, trois compliments gratuits dans une phrase, il faut pas pousser non plus. Et il a de la chance je suis de bonne humeur !)

MAIS, parfois, souvent même, il est CHIANT. Et quand je dis CHIANT, c'est CHIANT de chez CHIANT ! Moi en train de me plaindre ?

Absolument pas!

...

ZUT !

Le refrain !

Grrrrr ...

Je mis le jeu sur pause grâce à la manette sans fil de la XBOX 360, un tout petit peu énervé. Non mais sérieux : comment vais-je parfaire ma formation de rock star phénoménale et mondialement reconnue SI Mr Potter m'interrompt toutes les cinq minutes, hein ? (ET le PREMIER qui dit que je ne serais jamais une rock star, il va s'en manger une ... ET UNE BELLE.)

Bref, allons voir ce qu'il veut.

A contre cœur, je posai la guitare et la manette par terre avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

Harry était assis au comptoir en train de trier une ENORME pile de courrier. Cette vision me fit légèrement sourire.

Moi je lui ai dit d'engager un elfe de maison, il a répliqué : « c'est hors de question et de toute façon c'est contre mes principes. » Vous remarquerez qu'il ne pouvait pas tout simplement dire NON ! Non justement, il fallait que Mr Potter argumente. (Avec des arguments PLUS QUE FALLACIEUX si vous voulez mon avis !)

Harry releva la tête en me voyant arriver et déclara :

« On reçoit TROP de courrier, Draco. Tu devrais arrêter de donner notre adresse à n'importe qui et faire comme tout le monde : utiliser une adresse e-mail.

- Pour que ma boîte de réception soit saturée au bout de deux jours ? Répliquai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui, et puis je t'ai déjà dit que les ordinateurs me donnent la migraine (ce qui est, pour une raison inconnue de l'humanité, totalement VRAI.)

- Mais pas ton Blackberry, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire

- Je t'interdis de mêler _Black _à tout ceci. Ne sois pas jaloux si lui et moi on entretient une relation des plus fusionnelles.

_- Quoi qu'il soit, _arrête de donner notre adresse à n'importe qui.

- Hey ! Notre adresse est sur ma carte de visite ET tout le monde dans Londres n'a pas la carte visite de Draco Malfoy. (Je trouve ça tout simplement débile d'utiliser les cartes de visites dès que l'on rencontre quelqu'un. Seul l'élite londonienne possède la mienne.)

- Contente toi de mettre ton numéro de téléphone dessus, alors !

- Harry ... on est vraiment en train de se disputer à cause des lettres ou juste parce que tu as tes règles aujourd'hui ?

_- Je n'ai pas mes ..._Bref, je ne vais pas m'énerver. Je me contenterai tout simplement de jeter un sort à l'appartement pour faire le tri entre ton courrier et le mien.

- Et voilà ! - Je me penchai pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.- bon où est ma lettre ?

- Tiens ! »

Je pris l'enveloppe que me tendait Harry. C'était une enveloppe assez fine avec ... Dante était l'expéditeur. Tiens, ça c'était bizarre. Il avait mon numéro personnel (un chanceux ce petit) alors pourquoi une lettre ?

Je l'ouvrai et deux choses en tombèrent.

D'abord une lettre ...

_*MODE LECTURE : ON !*_

**O.M.D.**

Non, je ne vais PAS hyperventiler.

**OH MON DIEU ! **

Ma vie est parfaite !

Je bondis de ma chaise et je me mis littéralement à sauter sur place.

Il faut que je prévienne TOUT LE MONDE ! Non ... Il faut que je fasse une fête, une énorme, une gigantesque fête !

« Euh ... Draco qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse, je bondis jusqu'à Harry (oui je _BONDIS)_ et lui tendis la lettre. Il la prit le sourire aux lèvres et la parcourut rapidement. La minute d'après, il était également sur ses deux pieds, sautant avec moi.

« Alors comme ça tu vas être le visage de Paul Smith pour les 2 prochaines collections qui vont sortir ?

- JE SAIS ! C'est pas génial ?

- Carrément. Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

Harry pointa quelque chose sur le comptoir. J'arrêtai de bondir (je garde un peu de bonheur pour plus tard. Tiens, mettons le dans ma poche.) et regardai Harry prendre un petit bout de papier. Ah oui ... Il y avait sûrement deux lettres dans l'enveloppe, sûrement le contrat de Paul Sm...

« Draco, c'est ta paye.

- PARDON ? »

Je me précipitai à ses côtés.

MA PAYE ?

Comme ...

DE L'ARGENT !

**OMD !**

Respire Draco ... Respire ...

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît Harry.

- C'est un chèque.

- Un quoi ? »

Je suis désolé mais il y avait encore certains détails du monde Moldu qui m'échappent encore. J'avais enregistré la partie la plus bénéfique pour moi à savoir : les Blackberrys et les cartes de crédit mais le reste ... Je laissais Harry s'en occuper. (QUOI ... Oui c'est de la pure FLEMME ! Alors là, j'assume totalement.)

« Un chèque Dray, tu le déposes à la banque et après tu as de l'argent.

- Oh ... Et la somme est élevée ?

- Plutôt ! Attends laisse moi te convertir ça en Gallions. »

Je laissai Harry faire son produit en croix, regardant d'un œil intéressé les chiffres qu'il écrivait sur un petit bout de papier.

« Et voilà la somme finale ! Dit-il en la soulignant »

...

...

...

...

...

**OH MY FUCKING FUCKED DRAY !**

**LES ENFANTS : C'EST NOEL, MON ANNIVERSAIRE ET LE NOUVEL AN EN MEME TEMPS.**

« Et d'après la lettre de Dante, ce n'est que le premier versement. »

...

OH MON DIEU !

Je recomptai les zéro.

Je suis de nouveau riche de chez riche !

Le shopping illimité va pouvoir recommencer, les plateaux de Sushis à volonté aussi, les massages le jeudi, la pédicure le vendredi ...

MERCI MON DIEU !

Si tout à l'heure j'étais en train de sauter sur place, là j'étais carrément en train de danser. Et une méga hyper grosse danse de la victoire !

**HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !**

**QUI C'EST LE MEILLEUR ?**

**C'EST MOI !**

**QUI C'EST QUI VIENT DE PROUVER A LUCIUS MALFOY QU'IL N'ETAIT RIEN ?**

**C'EST MOI ! **

**HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN ! HA OUAIS ? HAN HAN !**

(Bien évidemment, le principe de la danse de la victoire n'a toujours pas changé d'un tome à l'autre. On lève joyeusement les bras en criant « ha ouais ! » et on les ramène sur ses hanches tout en remuant les fesses en faisant « Han han ! »

Allez debout chers lectrices et lecteurs ! Faites la danse de la victoire avec Draco.)

Je finis ma petite danse dans un grand éclat de rire. Aaah ... Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ris de cette manière.

Je me retournai alors pour faire face à Harry, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'éclipsai alors dans notre chambre juste histoire de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir : chemise blanche Ralph Lauren, gilet Paul Smith, slim en jean Levi's ... Je mis mes escarpins noirs pour compléter le tout avant de m'emparer d'une micro pochette en cuir argenté (encore un cadeau gratuit.) Je revins dans la cuisine en bondissant. Je m'arrêtai devant Harry, une main sur les hanches, l'air de rien.

« Et si on allait déposer ce bébé à la banque ?

- Hey ! Fit alors Harry en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, hors de question de faire ta diva devant moi.

- Laisse moi en profiter juste un tout petit peu ... Et puis comme tu l'as si bien dit ... Je suis mieux que Superman alors ! »

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

Après une intense réflexion ... Bon, _okay, _après l'intervention d'Harry (parce qu'on sait tous ici que je me contente de suivre mon intuition et que cela engendre des situations souvent loufoques et amusantes ... Ou parfois je suis dans une ... internationale.), j'avais conclu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen digne de ce nom pour fêter ma paye.

Non, ce n'était pas d'organiser une fête improvisée juste en dessous de Big Ben. Harry prétend que les autorités arrêteraient les invités (et CE même si l'initiateur de la fête s'appelle Draco Malfoy). Et encore moins d'aller me jeter dans la Tamise avec Blaise en criant « _WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS ! MY FRIEND !_ ». Là encore Harry prétend qu'on se ferait arrêter ... (Tsss ... Visiblement, ce petit ne sait PAS de quoi Blaise et moi nous sommes capables. Un jour il faudrait que je lui raconte pourquoi est-ce que Blaise et moi nous ne mettrons PLUS JAMAIS les pieds en Russie.)

Bref, la seule personne avec qui je pouvais fêter cela en dehors de mon petit-ami et de mon meilleur ami ... C'était bien entendu ma mère. Celle qui a toujours su que j'allais y arriver et qui m'avait toujours soutenu.

J'étais passé rapidement à la maison me changer (on ne va PAS voir sa mère en jean), pour enfiler un costume noir du style de Jude Law dans la nouvelle pub de Dior Homme et j'avais grimpé dans ma Bentley, direction le bureau de ma mère.

Oui, parce que ma mère, contrairement à la croyance populaire, ne passe pas son temps enfermée au manoir familial ou bien à faire du shopping. Elle a un travail, un vrai de vrai. (Vous remarquez au passage que tous les membre de la famille Malfoy travaillent à présent). Que fait-elle ? Bonne question. Elle est consultante au Ministère de la magie et s'occupe plus précisément du domaine de la culture. Vous n'en saurez pas plus parce que c'est tout ce que je sais ! (Et on sait tous que c'est déjà beaucoup.)

J'arrivai rapidement au Ministère, merci Jay, et me dirigeait rapidement vers les ascenseurs. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et le hall était quasiment désert, la plupart des employés devant déjà être parti manger.

Je fredonnai dans l'ascenseur et sortit tout aussi gaiement. (Oh mon dieu ... Quel mauvais jeu de mot !)

J'entrai dans les locaux de ma mère, fit un clin d'œil à sa secrétaire (je suis plus que V.I.P maintenant) et pénétrai dans son bureau.

Ma mère, toujours aussi magnifique dans une robe bleu nuit, était en train de dicter quelque chose à sa plume.

« Dites leur de tout reprendre depuis le début cette fois-ci. C'était complètement catastrophique la dernière fois et il est hors de question, je dis bien hors de question, que quelqu'un remette en cause Narcissa Malf... Oh Draco ! Mon chéri ! Quelle agréable surprise !

- Je sais que vous êtes ravie de me voir mère, n'en faites pas autant, dis-je nonchalamment en m'asseyant en face de son bureau

- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur habituelle. Puis-je te demander à quoi cela est dû ?

- Oh ... fis-je en contemplant mes ongles, il se trouve juste que j'ai commencé à travailler et j'ai eu, ce matin, une somme d'argent assez conséquente mais ... Vraiment ... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lucius t'ait également transmis son arrogance, fit Narcissa en haussant les sourcils.

- Oh non, ça c'est vous qui l'avez fait, mère ! Répliquai-je en riant. »

Le rire de ma mère se mêla au mien tandis qu'elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y a pas à dire ... Ma mère est LA meilleure.

« Mais trêve de plaisanteries, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, le plus important c'est que tu ais réussi à te relever comme je l'avais toujours dit d'ailleurs. Juste par simple curiosité, je peux savoir comment tu t'y es pris.

- Oh ... fis-je simplement qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se rendre dans le Londres Moldu, ça n'a aucune importance ... Quoi que ... Je pourrais toujours vous inviter à déjeuner et vous pourrez toujours essayer de m'arracher des aveux ... Mais je ne parlerai pas.

- Vraiment ? C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Elle avait un petit sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

...

...

QUI a que Lucius était le plus terrifiant de tous les Malfoy ... QUI ?

Quelque chose me dit que Narcissa Malfoy excelle aussi dans ce domaine... Même mieux que Lucius.

En même temps lorsque l'on y réfléchit deux secondes : c'est plutôt logique. Je veux dire ... Elle est tout de même mariée depuis des années à un type comme mon père. DONC, elle est au moins aussi sadique, manipulatrice et comploteuse que lui ... Si ce n'est même plus.

Aaaah ... J'adore ma famille !

Sans plus de cérémonies, ma mère et moi sortîmes du Ministère. Elle avait juste passé une jolie veste de la couleur de sa robe avant de me suivre. Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore le style de ma mère. Bon je sais que je me répète et on va faire simple ... Je crois qu'il n'y a absolument RIEN que je déteste chez ma mère.

Alors que chez Lucius ... (Rien que là tout de suite, je peux penser à une centaine de défauts)

« Alors où est-ce que tu as l'intention de me conduire, Draco ? Demanda enfin ma mère lorsque nous fûmes à l'air libre. »

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, bien décidé à garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Je lui offris mon bras pour la conduire jusqu'à ma voiture.

« De toute façon vous n'avez rien à craindre étant donné que je connais vos goûts et que ... »

Je ne pus poursuivre ma phrase car je fus interrompus par des cris.

**BON STOP !**

Okay, je sais qu'en tout bon lecteur/lectrice attentif/attentive, vous vous êtes en train de vous demander « quelle est la source de ces cris ? »

REPONSE : ON S'EN FOUT !

Moi j'en ai une autre de question pour vous : QUI OSE M'INTERROMPRE, HEIN ?

ET comment ça la finalité des deux questions est la même ? Absolument pas.

De mon point vue, la question sous entend que ceux qui osent émettre ces cris doivent se méfier de ce que je pourrais faire de leur couilles ET PAS dans le bon sens ...

Bref, on reprend la narration.

(Et arrêtez de vous plaindre parce que sinon j'arrête l'histoire ... ET je ne vois pas d'autre narrateur chaud et sexy aux alentours ! )

Je tournai la tête pour voir qu'une dizaine ... Que dis-je ? Une cinquantaine de paparazzi avaient encerclé ma Bentley noire. Mais ils m'avaient déjà vu et c'était eux qui criaient. Honnêtement, le tout formait un brouhaha assez conséquent et je ne parvins qu'à distinguer des phrases du style « Draco, souriez s'il vous plaît ! » ou « de ce côté là ! »

Et je me fis éblouir par des tonnes de flash.

**OMD.**

Des paparazzi moldus. Bon on se calme ... Ce sont des paparazzi quand même ? On passera sur le fait que leur méthodes ne sont PAS DU TOUT discrètes et que des flash en plein dans les yeux eh bah ..._ cha fait mal. _

Mais hey ! Je suis un professionnel, non ? Alors je gère.

Je leur offris quelques sourires en espérant qu'ils partiraient tous mais cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ta soudaine rentrée d'argent ? Me demanda ma mère qui sourirait aussi.

- Vous pensez que je vais tout vous avouer maintenant ? Hors de question.

- Hmmm ... Eh bien ils vont sûrement se demander qui je suis, non ?

- Oh oui, ils vous prendront pour ma grande soeur ! »

Ma mère gloussa quelque peu avant de déposer un baiser sur mes joues.

Espérons que ce cliché-là fasse la une de tous les magazines people de la planète.

Pourquoi celui ci en particulier ?

Pour faire enrager mon père voyons !

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« C'est PAS VRAI ! Disait Blaise

- Si c'est vrai, répliquai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Oh mon Dieu ! Là tout de suite je crois que je te hais Draco ! Fit alors mon meilleur ami.

- Je ne pense pas que tu tiendras toujours ce discours lorsque je te ramènerai des accessoires tellement exclusifs qu'ils ne sont même pas encore sur liste d'attente.

- C'EST PAS VRAI ! Répéta Blaise

- SI C'EST VRAI ! »

Mon meilleur ami et moi étions dans cet état d'excitation depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.

Pourquoi ?

Je venais d'annoncer à Blaise toutes les bonnes nouvelles de la semaine. A savoir : que je n'étais plus fauché et que j'allais représenter notre marque préféré à tous les deux.

Et nous étions donc en train de sauter sur le canapé, tels deux enfants, depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes.

Harry nous jeta un regard amusé tandis que nous repartions de plus belle dans un autre cycle de « C'EST PAS VRAI ! SI C'EST VRAI ! ». Il était assis à même le sol, essayant de regarder la télévision. Peine perdue avec Blaise et moi, si vous voulez mon avis.

La seule personne à peu près sérieuse dans cette pièce, c'était Steve, assis dans un fauteuil. Qui était d'ailleurs en train de travailler, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. En effet, mon génial assistant avait trouvé un compromis au problème du courrier d'Harry, il était en train de créer un site internet, sur lequel n'importe qui pourrait me joindre ! (Je vous avais dit que c'était le plus génial des assistants, hein ?)

« Hey ! Fit alors Blaise qui changeait de refrain, mais qui sautait toujours sur le canapé avec moi. (Pour le prix qu'il m'a coûté, je pense que je peux me permettre de faire des folies dessus.) Tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire ? Fêter ça dignement !

- Déjà fait ! Répliquai-je

- Ah bon ? Et on peut savoir avec qui.

- Avec ma maman.

- Et pas avec ton meilleur ami ? Fit-il en prenant un faux air outré

- Oh c'est bien que tu m'y fasses penser, la prochaine fois que je le vois, je le lui dirai, plaisantai-je. »

Je pensais juste que Blaise allait me lancer une pique et que nous allions tous passer à autre chose mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de quoi, il se jeta littéralement sur moi et nous retombâmes dans le canapé dans un grand éclat de rire, lui sur moi.

Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi est-ce que Blaise et moi nous sommes amis depuis que nous avons deux ans . Ce type, même s'il fait croire à tout le monde le contraire, est aussi fou que moi.

(Oui, pour le commun des mortels, Blaise est ce type mystérieux qui me suit discrètement et me donne des conseils... Discret mon cul ouais !)

Blaise ne s'arrêta pas là ... oh non ... Il se mit à me chatouiller. Je tentai de résister mais le salaud connaissait tous mes points faibles. Je ne pus que me contenter de pathétiquement m'agiter et de rire. De rire à en pleurer.

« Bl...Bl...Blaise ! Arre... Pu... Putain ! Arr... Arrête !

- Oh que non Malfoy ! Pas avant que tu me rappelles qui est ton papa ! Répliqua t-il toujours au dessus de moi.

- V... te... faire foutre ! Réussis-je à articuler

- Ah bon ? »

Avec un sourire des plus pervers, il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise et se mit à me chatouiller à même la peau.

**OMD. **

**OMD.**

Je rigolais tellement que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Je me tournai alors vers Harry, il nous regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Quel beau tableau devions nous offrir !

Je le suppliai du regard. Oui parce que je pouvais lutter contre bien des choses mais PAS contre Blaise Zabini.

Harry poussa un soupir avant de dire :

« Les enfants calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, papa essaye de regarder la télé.

- Hmmm ... Tu as de la chance que ton petit ami soit là, fit Blaise en se mettant en position assise.

- Oui, je sais, répliquai-je en me mettant à mon tour en position assise. »

J'essuyai les larmes que j'avais au coin des yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise était un type avec de sérieux problèmes. (Mais vraiment.)

Mon portable vibra à ce moment là. Je sortis _Black _de ma poche et fronçai les sourcils.

« Steve, je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu m'envoie un e-mail alors que nous sommes dans la même pièce.

- C'était juste pour que vous ayez une copie des comptes de S² de ce mois-ci. répliqua t-il sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. »

(GEEK !)

J'ouvris l'e-mail.

...

...

...

...

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Me demanda Blaise

- Je crois que Steve s'est trompé. On ne peut pas avoir gagné autant ce mois-ci !

- J'ai refait deux fois le calcul moi-même, répliqua mon assistant. »

...

Attendez.

Une fois qu'on enlève l'argent des contribuables, le salaire des employés, le transports et la fabrication des lunettes ... Il me reste ...

**OH PUTAIN ! **

Je tendis mon portable à Harry, il émit un sifflement avant de le passer à Blaise. Celui ci resta la bouche grande ouverte quelques secondes. Je lui pris _Black _des mains, le remettant dans ma poche arrière.

« Draco ... dit lentement Blaise, je crois que tu viens juste de devenir l'un des dix hommes les plus riches de la planète.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis quasiment certain. Fit mon meilleur ami

- C'est normal en même temps, dit alors Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Réfléchis Dray, entre la publicité de ta fête ...

- Et maintenant les affiches de Paul Smith avec ton nom dessus ...

- Tout le monde va s'arracher tes lunettes, finit simplement Harry.

- WOW. »

**WOW. **

Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire la situation. S² était juste une petite idée en l'air, histoire d'avoir une autre source de revenus. (Et aussi de quoi me payer une villa à Aspen !) Et maintenant ... WOW !

Attendez un peu que mon paternel l'apprenne.

« Et l'argent va continuer d'arriver, poursuivit Blaise en s'étalant dans le canapé.

- Ah bon ? (Désolé si mes phrases manquent totalement de saveur mais pour une fois, je suis dans une situation qui me dépasse complètement. Mais ... Dans le bon sens du terme, attention !)

- Oui, répliqua t-il, les gens vont continuer à acheter tes lunettes de soleil et tu vas faire des castings pour devenir un véritable mannequin et ...

- Des castings ? Moi ? »

J'interrompis Blaise en éclatant de rire.

Steve, Harry et Blaise me regardèrent alors surpris.

ILS ETAIENT SERIEUX AUSSI ?

Et ho ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Hors de question que j'aille ... J'aille me _vendre_ tel un vulgaire morceau de viande. Surtout la compétition qu'il doit y avoir au dehors ... C'est-à-dire aucune.

Non, si les créateurs veulent Draco.

Ils viendront chercher Draco.

Un point c'est tout !

Je leur expliquai cela et Steve poussa un soupir avant de se repencher vers son écran.

« Toi et ton égo surdimensionné ! S'exclamèrent Harry et Blaise d'une même voix.

- Les mecs, c'était la chose la plus gay que vous ayez jamais faite. Ne recommencez pas.

- Draco, essaye un peu de réfléchir, faire des castings serait plutôt une bonne idée et ...

- Hors de question. »

Blaise allait renchérir mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

« Laisse, je trouverai un moyen de le faire changer d'avis dans la semaine. »

...

Alors ça ...

C'est ce qu'on verra.

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

**« Théo a un peu trop bu hier soir. J'peux pas venir. Dzl ^^''. »**

...

...

...

C'est une blague, hein ?

S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un, et même à la rigueur _quelque chose _me dise que c'est une PUTAIN de blague.

Je fixai l'écran de mon Blackberry pendant environ cinq minutes.

Et au bout de la cinquième, j'étais vraiment EN COLERE.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ?

(Ah oui parce qu'en plus il faut que je vous explique ... _grrrrr ...) _

Blaise, après m'avoir fait un chantage PAS POSSIBLE (et je ne vous parle pas UNIQUEMENT de chatouilles, oh que NON ...), m'avait finalement _convaincu _de sortir avec lui fêter ma très récente réussite. Bon jusqu'ici, on pourrait se dire que tout est normal : c'est mon meilleur ami, je vais passer un bon moment avec lui et BLABLABLA... En plus de cela, Monsieur exige que je fasse jouer mes relations (alors qu'on a les mêmes ... Mais je dis juste cela pour la précision) pour que je nous obtienne une table dans le restaurant le plus _hype _(ce sont ces propres termes, pas de ma faute si je suis le seul à comprendre « Le Blaise ») de Londres. Vous savez, le genre de restaurant où il y a minimum 3 mois d'attente, ceux qui vous offrent gratuitement vos cinq premiers verres et dont les serveurs vous donnent littéralement envie de dormir sur place.

J'ai accepté. J'ai réussi à avoir une table et même plus que ça, j'ai même réussi à nous obtenir une table POUR TOUTES LES SEMAINES A VENIR !

C'est ça la puissance !

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ...

... Bon et je leur ai aussi promis de mentionner le nom du restaurant lors de ma prochaine apparition devant les paparazzi. (Mais ce n'est qu'un _détail.)_

Bref, le fameux vendredi arrive enfin et je m'étais mis sur mon 18 (oui, même Blaise ne mérite pas un 31) à savoir : chemise blanche Ralph Lauren, slim en jean Levi's, une cravate Paul Smith violette en soie et mes maxi lunettes de Geek. (Eh oui que voulez-vous : je suis un Geek et un Gleek !) J'ai fait un rapide bisous à Harry ... Bon okay j'arrête de mentir, j'avais coincé Harry contre le réfrigérateur afin de prendre mon apéritif, à savoir sa magnifique et longue qu... Bref, j'avais grimpé dans ma Bentley direction le restaurant.

Après m'être installé au bar et avoir confirmé au barman que _oui, j'étais bien Draco Malfoy, _je sirotais tranquillement ma vodka tonic (et oui ! Toujours aussi accro) et j'attendais Blaise.

Avant de recevoir ZE sms.

Je remis _Black _dans mon sac d'un geste rageur.

ON S'EN FOUT QUE THEO SOIT EN TRAIN DE VOMIR SES INTESTINS DANS LA CUVETTE DES WC PARCE QU'IL A TROP BU HIER SOIR ! OUI, on s'en fout.

Comment ça je suis un ami sans cœur ... Bon okay, j'enverrai un sms à Blaise ce soir empli de miellositude, juste pour m'enquérir de l'état de son cher et tendre. Ça vous va ? (Cela m'apprendra à sortir avec un Gryffondor et même avec LE Gryffondor par excellence : maintenant, j'ai une conscience.)

...

Bon je suis là et j'ai du temps à tuer ... Autant en profiter !

Je commandai une nouvelle vodka tonic avant de me pencher vers le menu.

Alors sushi my _sweet friend_ ou autre chose ... Hmmm ... Je ne sais que choisir.

(Car oui, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, j'ai recommencé à manger sainement. Je m'autorise juste à étaler du fromage fondu sur Harry de temps à autre ... Juste pour le plaisir ... Et aussi, parce que je le vaux bien.)

« Est-ce que ce siège est pris ? Fit alors une voix à côté de moi. »

Je me tournai vers la personne inconnue pour lui dire que non et que je pouvais éventuellement enlever mon sac (je ne suis PAS narcissique à ce point là quand même ...) mais je fus interrompu lorsque mon regard rencontra celui de la personne en question et ...

**WOW ...**

C'était des yeux bleus absolument magnifiques. Un bleu ciel sans précédent qui me fit tout de suite penser à la couleur de l'océan ou celle d'un ciel empreint de soleil. Ces yeux magnifiques appartenaient à un jeune homme QUI, en plus d'avoir des yeux sublimes, avait un superbe teint hâlé et des cheveux blonds coupés court.

**WOW ...**

Je le parcourus rapidement du regard. Il portait un costume blanc et c'était sans aucune équivoque possible un costume Paul Smith. (J'en mettrais ma main à couper )

**ET WOW ...**

On aurait dit ... Jude Law à ses débuts.

...

Juste **WOW ...**

Et on sait tous ici que ce n'est PAS mon genre de distribuer des compliments gratuits mais cette fois, même moi, j'étais à court de mots.

Cela faisait à peu près deux bonnes minutes que j'étais là à le fixer (ou à baver sur lui) et il avait conservé son impeccable sourire, me regardant même d'un air amusé.

_OUPS !_

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et enlevai mon sac en disant nonchalamment « Non, non, il n'y a personne. » avant de me repencher vers mon menu.

_Ce type n'a aucun un effet sur moi, ce type n'a aucun effet sur moi, ce type n'a aucun effet sur moi ..._

Et puis attendez une seconde ! Il faut que je me reprenne, je suis DRACO MALFOY ! C'est moi qui provoque ce genre de réaction chez les autres normalement et pas l'inverse ! MOI, qui les rend tous gay, MOI qui suis au cœur de leur fantasme et MOI qui les repousse négligemment en leur disant que j'ai un copain.

Quoi que niveau physique ... Harry n'arrive pas à la hauteur du mini-Jude ... (Comment ça je suis ignoble ? Tout de suite ! C'est la stricte vérité !)

Enfin bref, je suis pris, j'ai le contrôle donc passons à autre chose !

J'avais à présent le sourire aux lèvres et je relevai la tête, prêt à appeler le serveur. Je crois que je vais prendre un _club sandwich _et une autre vodka tonic. (Avec des tooooonnes de mayonnaise le sandwich. Eh oui ... Certaines habitudes de ma semaine de déprime n'ont pas voulu me quitter ... Ahhhh ... C'est dur !)

Mais je sentis un regard braqué sur moi. (Non pas que cela me dérange, loin de là ...) Je tournai la tête et je vis que mini-Jude me fixait. Non, il me dévorait des yeux.

...

J'ai un truc sur le visage ou quoi ? Ce type est littéralement en train de me déshabiller du regard et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit très certainement être arrivé à mon boxer et ... (NE NOUS EGARONS PAS ! J'ai DEJA un copain).

« On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Lança t-il alors, me fixant toujours droit dans les yeux. »

Heureusement, j'avais encore toute la confiance du monde en moi : je lui offris un léger sourire avant de dire :

« Sérieusement ? C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Je vaux bien plus qu'un « on ne serait pas déjà vu quelque part ! »

- Je sais ! Dit-il alors en tapant dans ses mains, tu es Draco Malfoy. Comment ne pas te reconnaître. On voit ton visage partout dans Londres. Oh et entre parenthèses, tu es sublime.

- -Je lui signe d'avancer avec mon index et il le fit- Je sais, murmurai-je, c'est ce que mon copain m'a dit hier soir. »

Et je reculai en lui faisant un clin d'œil. (Désolé, flirter c'est comme une seconde nature chez moi !)

Il éclata de rire, un rire qui fit trembler sa pomme d'Adam et pétiller ses yeux et je me tournai alors pour appeler le serveur. Ce dernier arriva et je commandai mon sandwich et mon autre verre.

« Alors comme ça tu as un copain ?

- Alors comme ça tu es plutôt persistant, répliquai-je en me tournant vers lui

- Hmmm ... On me dit souvent ça. Surtout mon _copain. _»

Pour le coup je fus surpris ... Nous étions DONC tous les deux des mecs sublimes avec des copains : est-ce qu'on pouvait passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Apparemment pas CAR mini-Jude pivota légèrement sur sa chaise et se rapprocha de moi. Je me tournai vers lui et rencontrai encore son regard.

_Hmmm ..._

**TROP PROCHES !**

Beaucoup trop proches.

MAIS techniquement, je ne faisais rien de mal, j'étais juste en train de discuter avec un charmant jeune homme.

(Quelque chose me dit que je regretterais tout ceci beaucoup plus tard ... Mais passons !)

« Sauf que moi mon copain est actuellement à Paris alors ... ajouta le mini Jude en haussant les sourcils

- Oh bien sûr ! L'excuse du petit ami éloigné, je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle là ! Et on peut savoir ce que fait ton copain à Paris ?

- Oh ... Il pose juste pour John Galiano, rien d'autre. Et quelque chose me dit qu'il serait plus que ravi si à son retour il te trouvait attaché aux barreaux du lit en guise de cadeau de bienvenue.

- Alors juste pour que les choses soient bien claires : on ne m'attache pas, je suis celui qui attache les autres.

- Pas de soucis, je suis certain qu'à nous trois on pourrait trouver quelque chose de _très _intéressant à faire. »

Nous parlions sur le ton de la conversation, comme si nos propos n'avaient rien de choquant ni d'aguicheur. Entre temps, je m'étais également tourné vers lui et nous étions tellement proches que nos genoux se touchaient.

J'eus un sourire face à sa dernière remarque et nous fûmes seulement interrompu lorsque le serveur m'apporta ma commande.

« Ça à l'air appétissant ! Fit-il remarquer en lorgnant sur mon sandwich (GRRRR ... Ôte tes magnifiques yeux de là si tu ne veux PAS que je te les arrache !)

- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas du genre à partager.

- Ouh ! Alors tu dois être excellent au lit !

- Le meilleur coup de tout Londres, c'est moi ! »

Il éclata encore de rire et je me réfugiai dans ma vodka tonic.

Ce n'était vraiment pas mon style de converser avec des inconnus. En même temps, je rencontrai rarement des inconnus aussi ... BANDANTS !

Je chassai cette pensée de mon esprit en mordant dans mon sandwich. Trop trop bon ... J'avalai avant de lever les yeux vers lui : il me fixait toujours.

(Flippant ou très flatteur ? A vous de décider !)

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui me plaît le plus chez toi, dit-il en posant un coude sur le comptoir et y mettant son menton dessus, ton physique ou ton sens de la répartie !

- En tout cas moi j'ai trouvé ce qui me plaît chez toi, ta façon déguisée de me complimenter.

- C'est très subtil je dois l'admettre !

- Encore plus subtil que le fait de ne pas me donner ton prénom, répliquai-je

- Pourquoi je te donnerai mon prénom vu que tu as un copain ? Dit-il sur le même ton

- Touché.

- Réponds juste à une question d'abord : qui est ton agent ? Et surtout à quel prochain casting compte tu participer ?

- Je ne participe à aucun casting.

- Oh je vois ! »

Il s'était levé avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Comment ça il voyait ?

**MAIS QUI ETAIT CE TYPE BORDEL DE MERDE !**

Il sortit une carte de sa poche et la posa retournée sur le comptoir.

« C'est juste l'adresse d'un casting qui aura lieu dans quelques jours pour une certaine marque de sous vêtements ... Il se pourrait que tu m'y vois et que réussisses même à obtenir mon nom. Oh et j'oubliais ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut des clés de voiture qu'il sortit de sa poche et il les posa par dessus la carte.

« Je ne pense pas que j'en aurai besoin alors. Elle est garée sur la place numéro 7. Amuse toi bien et ... A très bientôt, _Draco. »_

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, il était parti.

...

...

...

...

C'était quoi ça hein ? Depuis quand des inconnus supers sexys et craquants vous abordaient dans les bars avec des propositions de casting et des clés de voiture.

Non mais sérieux ! On dirait bien que les expériences extrêmement bizarres sont uniquement réservées à Draco Malfoy et personne d'autre ! (Je ne sais pas encore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise choses mais passons !)

Je finis mon repas dans un silence plutôt relatif et une fois ma dernière bouchée de _club sandwich_ disparu (vive le rosbeef !), je jetai un coup d'œil à la carte. Juste l'adresse d'une grande boutique londonienne et une heure indiquée. Rien d'extraordinaire.

Bon ... Passons ! Je pris les clés de voiture, rassemblai mes affaires et je quittai le restaurant.

Place de parking numéro 7, place de parking numéro 7 ... Autant lever le mystère le plus vite possible et passer à autre chose !

Ah bah v...

**OMD !**

Je me figeai littéralement sur place ...

Attends un peu, tu t'es peut être trompé de place. Recomptons ...

NON, pas d'erreur possible.

**OMD !**

**OMFD !**

Dites moi que je suis en plein rêve ! Dites moi qu'un parfait inconnu ne vient PAS de me donner les clés de son_ Aston Martin Vanquish. _

**OMD !**

J'appuyai sur le bouton de la clé et le véhicule émit un petit bruit avant que l'une des portes ne s'ouvre.

_WOW ..._

Juste au cas où je ne l'aurais pas dit avant : j'adore ma vie !

**Ah ... Jsuis trop un bô gosse ... Ah ouais ! Oh putain .. Trop un bô gosse …**

« Wow ... Fit tout simplement Harry en voyant la voiture. »

Et il avait complètement raison, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce petit bébé, ce bijou de technologie ... Bref, elle était parfaite.

Harry et moi nous nous tenions devant notre immeuble, la voiture garée juste devant. Je n'avais pas eu le cœur d'aller plus loin. Il fallait tout simplement qu'Harry la voit. Et lorsqu'il était rentré du travail quelques heures plus tard, il était tout comme moi resté sans voix.

Moi, il y avait quand même des détails qui me chiffonnaient. Quel genre de mec était ce mini-Jude ? Etait-il donc si riche qu'il pouvait se permettre de distribuer des voitures comme des bonbons ? Si oui, quel métier faisait-il ? C'était forcément en rapport avec la mode vu que son soit disant petit ami était mannequin et qu'il allait être présent au casting. Agent ? Attaché de presse ? Styliste ? Photographe ? La liste était très longue.

Et j'étais VRAIMENT intrigué. Oui, ce salopard (plus que sexy dans son costume à plus de 500 Livres) avait vraiment piqué ma curiosité. Il s'y était très bien pris en ne me révélant pas son nom ...Et moi je me suis fait avoir évidemment ! Mais on me pardonnera car cela va faire plus d'un an que je ne me suis pas livré à la drague professionnelle alors ...

Évidemment, Harry n'est pas au courant de tout ceci. Il voit juste le résultat à savoir, l'_Aston Martin Vanquish._ Quoi ... Comment ça je devrais lui dire ! Rhooo ... Je l'ai déjà fait remarquer : il n'a pas besoin de connaître TOUS les détails de ma journée ! Est-ce que je sais ce qu'il fait au boulot ? Non ... (Bon il se trouve que cela ne m'intéresse pas ... )

Omettre ce genre de détails ce n'est PAS mentir, c'est dire autre chose qui EST mentir. (SI, SI, ce genre d'argument est plus qu'acceptable dans un débat et NON, il n'est pas fallacieux.)

Je reportai mon attention vers Harry. Celui ci me regarda alors avec un sourire.

« On va faire un tour pour voir ce qu'elle a dans le ventre ?

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, fis-je en lui tendant les clés. »

Je le laissai grimper côté chauffeur et je m'installai à côté de lui. J'avais déjà eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre et c'était définitivement AU DESSUS de ma Bentley. (Je sais ce que je veux pour Noël moi !)

Harry avait un immense sourire aux lèvres et il était carrément sexy. Il était pire que moi le matin de Noël. Ses yeux semblaient pétiller, ils ressortaient grâce à la chemise noire qu'il portait et sa cravate ... J'avais une furieuse envie de l'attirer vers moi grâce à celle ci et de furieusement l'embrasser. (Idée à garder pour beaucoup plus tard.)

L'_Aston Martin_ émit un véritable rugissement lorsqu'il démarra et Harry siffla en retour. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il allait dans la rue suivante : il était en train de prendre son pied.

« Dis ... J'ai le droit de te demander la même à Noël ? Lança distraitement Harry, les yeux fixés sur la route

- Hors de question de me piquer mes idées Mr Potter.

- Hmmm – Harry eut un soupir- tu seras obligé d'en acheter deux alors.

- Pour qu'on est tous les deux la même voiture ? Euh laisse moi y réfléchir deux secondes : NON ! »

Harry se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un mince sourire. Je lui fis une grimace et il préféra donc se concentrer sur la route.

J'étais plus que sérieux. S'il veut je lui donne ma Bentley mais tout simplement HORS DE QUESTION qu'on conduise tous les deux la même voiture. Non parce que si on va sur ce terrain là, on ne va plus pouvoir s'arrêter ! Et si on se mettait à porter les mêmes vêtements, hein ? Teignons Harry en blond et regardons ce qui se passe ...

Yeurk, rien que d'y penser, j'ai limite envie de vomir. Je HAIS les couples qui font ça. Sous prétexte qu'ils sont ensemble, la personnalité de l'un se retrouve totalement happée par la personnalité de l'autre juste pour qu'ils puissent être « heureux ».

C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne raconte PAS ma journée à Harry. On est libres un point c'est tout et ... (oui, je pars encore dans un de mes débats intérieurs, pour cette fois, je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas vouloir suivre)

Mais à ce moment là, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre ... Je constatai que non seulement nous nous étions arrêtés mais en plus, nous nous trouvions dans un parking ... Complètement vide ...

Okay ...

(ça m'apprendra à rêver en plein jour tiens !)

Je me tournai vers Harry, plus qu'intrigué :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche ici ?

- Tu sais ... fit-il lentement en tournant ses magnifiques yeux verts vers moi, l'odeur du cuir ... ça à tendance à m'exciter.

- C'est mignon mais ça ne me dit pas où on ... Oh ! »

J'avais désormais un sourire sur les lèvres. Harry avait le même sur le visage. Et c'était largement suffisant comme explication. Avant que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry me lança un clin d'œil et sortit de la voiture.

...

...

Le mini-Jude Law peut carrément aller se faire foutre. Je sors avec Harry James Potter et il avait l'air très très excité !

_Oh God Yesss... _

Sans plus de cérémonies, je sortis de la voiture.

A ma plus grande surprise, Harry se tenait déjà dans l'embrasure de ma portière. Et à peine eus-je mis un pied au sol, que sa bouche était déjà collée contre la mienne. Un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, je lui passai les mains autour du cou, lui ouvrant la bouche et me laissai soulever de terre. Et, c'est lorsque mes jambes se retrouvèrent autour de sa taille que je constatai qu'Harry n'avait pas menti.

Il était très, très excité ...

Et cette simple pensait suffisait à m'exciter aussi.

_Beaucoup. _

Je poussai un grognement, tandis que sa langue ravageait délicieusement ma bouche. C'était bon, trop bon, sentir toujours ce même goût : c'était du Harry. Du cent pour cent Harry. Un peu sucré, rehaussé avec une petite touche acide et ce léger arôme du miel. Oui, mon mec a le goût du miel et j'adore ça ...

Je redoublai d'ardeur à l'embrasser lorsque mes fesses heurtèrent quelque chose : le capot de la voiture. Les mains d'Harry étaient sur mes fesses à présent et il était lentement en train de me faire défaillir. Il s'écarta alors de mes lèvres et se mit à me lécher la lèvre inférieure. Je poussai un autre cri, toujours aussi paralysé, essayant de récupérer de l'air. En vain. Harry arrivait à me faire perdre la tête.

_Littéralement. _

_Complètement. _

Je poussai un autre cri lorsqu'il s'attaqua à ma clavicule. La léchant de la manière la plus indécente qui soit. J'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande. Harry allait me manger. Tout cru. Cette pensée me fit doucement sourire et ce fut alors moi qui pressa les fesses d'Harry, histoire de le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Je grognai en sentant son érection collé contre la mienne._ Oh oh ... Harry Potter ..._ Il m'embrassa de nouveau, lui aussi avec un sourire sur les lèvres et il tenta encore de se rapprocher de moi. Je nouais mes pieds sur sa taille et je répondis encore à ses baisers. Merci, merci les parkings vides ...

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis que je ne pouvais pas tenir une minute de plus à ce rythme là. Nous respirions tous les deux bruyamment et, nos fronts collés, mes yeux dans le sien, nous explorions le corps l'un de l'autre. Les caresses d'Harry étaient rapides et enivrées tandis que les miennes étaient beaucoup plus lentes. Faites pour le torturer. Harry semblait être dominé par sa passion, cela se voyait par la façon dont ses yeux verts s'étaient assombris ...

Il quémanda un dernier baiser avant de me lever les bras, je le regardai intrigué et quelques secondes plus tard, ma chemise Ralph Lauren gisait sur le sol. J'aurais pu être vexé, mais c'était avant que la bouche d'Harry vienne se poser sur mon téton droit. Il le suçotait de cette façon que j'aimais tant, de manière un peu brusque et ... _oh mon dieu_ ... Je rejetai la tête en arrière lorsqu'il le mordit.

Harry accompagna mon mouvement en posant sa main sur mon torse et en me poussant sur le capot de la voiture. La sensation n'était pas très agréable, même si c'était une _Aston Martin_, le capot n'en était pas moins froid.

Cependant, ma déception ne fut que de courte durée car Harry, après m'avoir jeté un regard des plus indécents et chaud comme la braise (du genre à vous dégeler l'Antarctique) se pencha vers moi et s'attaqua à mon autre téton.

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites face à cette sensation dont je ne me lasserais jamais. C'était juste trop bon. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'Harry allait plus bas, sa langue semblant passer sur chaque centimètre de mon torse. Et à chaque centimètre léché, j'avais l'impression de me consumer un peu plus. Il avait allumé un véritable feu en moins ... Et ce serait mentir que de dire que je n'aimais pas cela. Et ses mains ...

Ses mains accompagnaient sa langue et ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé que je les sentis arriver à mon pantalon. _Bordel de putain de merde ..._

Je sortis de ma bulle pour baisser le regard vers Harry. Il avait la bouche posée juste en dessous de mon nombril et ses deux mains étaient sur mon braguette. Je poussai un gémissement avant de le supplier du regard. Il ne se fit pas prier une seconde de plus et, c'est toujours en me fixant, qu'il me défit ma braguette et fit glisser mon slim jusqu'à mes genoux.

Je grognai en sentant de l'air frais. Pitié, qu'il fasse quelque chose, maintenant ... J'avais besoin de lui.

«_ Harry ... _

- Pas besoin de me supplier _mon amour_. »

En effet, je n'avais pas besoin de le supplier car une seconde plus tard, il faisait également glisser mon boxer jusqu'à mes genoux et s'emparer de mon érection. Je poussai un long cri guttural en sentant sa bouche à cet endroit précis et je fermai les yeux.

_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ..._

Je le sentis lécher mon érection et je sus que j'étais arrivé dans mon petit paradis personnel, qui était en l'occurrence et à ce moment précis : la bouche d'Harry. Ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées autour de _moi. _Il ne s'arrêtait pas là, oh que non ... Il savait exactement ce que je voulais alors il ne s'arrêtait plus. Harry me prit entièrement dans sa bouche et je poussai un cri lorsque son nez toucha mon abdomen. C'était bon .. Trop bon ...

Je savais que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps à ce rythme là, ma poitrine se soulevait lourdement à chacune de mes inspirations, je pouvais sentir du rouge sur mes joues et cette bouche ... Cette bouche ... Je crois que je perdis totalement la raison quand Harry se mit à faire ce mouvement de vas et vient si caractéristique avec sa bouche et avec sa langue.

Pas de doute, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il était doué ... Tellement doué que je pouvais sentir le plaisir agréablement circuler dans mes veines, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma colonne vertébrale, pénétrer mon appareil nerveux et littéralement me paralyser les sens.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était crier et gémir, tandis que sa langue passait repassait agréablement sur mon sexe. C'était de la pure torture. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais ... Jusqu'à ce que ses mains viennent se joindre à la danse et se mirent à me caresser les bourses. Je me arquai sous ce nouveau contact, les yeux toujours clos, criant de plus belle.

_Oh le salaud. _

J'osais à peine le regarder, sachant pertinemment que si je baissais les yeux vers lui, je perdrais totalement le contrôle.

Mais Harry semblait vouloir arriver à ses fins et ce, par tous les moyens. Et c'est avec une surprise non dissimulée, que je sentis ses dents légèrement caresser la peau de mon sexe.

_Bordel de putain de merde ..._

J'allais craquer.

Sa bouche c'était quelque chose, mais ses dents avec sa bouche ? Décidément trop pour moi.

Je fis de mon mieux pour faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps, m'agrippant faiblement à ses cheveux, mais au final il l'emporta largement et c'est en poussant un formidable cri que je me déversais en jets puissants dans sa bouche.

_Oh mon Dieu ..._

_Oh mon Dieu ..._

J'avais encore des étoiles dans les yeux tandis qu'Harry me libérait.

Wow ... Wow ...

Respire Draco, respire.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Me demanda alors Harry »

J'étais persuadé qu'il s'était remis debout et qu'il me regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que j'avais raison.

...

Connard.

Pour seule réponse, je me contentai de me relever et de l'embrasser.

Note à moi même : acheter une _Aston Martin_ à Noël.

* * *

**Alors … Que pensez vous de ce nouveau personnage ? **

**Rassurez vous, cette fanfiction va quelque part. **

**A très bientôt. **


End file.
